Superwoman, Woman of Steel
by QueenOfNutella
Summary: The life of Superwoman. Claire Kent, the gender bend version of Superman is the world's greatest hero. I am keeping Clark's personality but I made it more feminine. It will be a long story...so I hope you will enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Superwoman 1

It`s just another rainy day in Metropolis, and Claire didn`t have an umbrella with her. Again.

Just after she finished her article for Daily Planet she left the enormous building. She has been working as a reporter at the Planet for less than a year and was successful .The Company had used newspapers in the past , and still has, but a few months ago Claire told Perry that they could have a site for the Planet, it would be a lot easier for everyone, people would access the news faster and the journalists would write and post the news on the site. The idea was well welcome and because of that she became the little star of the company, well you know, the 15 minutes of fame.

And now she was soaked wet in front of her apartment. Opening the door and dropping her wet shoes on the floor , she put her glasses away and headed to the bathroom. After a hot shower, Claire looked at her face in the mirror, at her wavy black hair that wasn`t longer than her shoulders and her crystal blue eyes. Putting house clothes on, Kala thought about finishing her book. The young kryptonian pretty much never had time to write between saving the world as Superwoman and writing articles for Daily Planet as Claire Kent. In her book that she wanted to finish she wrote about cultural awareness, she always liked the subject and everyone said the idea was good.

So Claire brought her laptop to the living room, and while sitting on the sofa she began type writing. In a few hours Claire finally finished the book and send it to the editor. Left with a few spare time she headed to the kitchen and took some biscuits to eat while surfing the internet. But it became rather boring , every site was venerating Superwoman .At the beginning , seeing your face everywhere was cool but after a while it was… monotone and now it`s just annoying . Nevertheless, the 24 year old has had a pretty interesting life.

When she was little , like 8 , Claire discovered she could run faster than anyone , she had a better memory than anyone else and so on. At the age of 13 ,her mother, Martha Kent showed her a necklace, it resembled a stylised S in a diamond , inspecting it a hologram of her parents appeared. They told her that these were the only things they could give to her, freedom from a doomed Krypton and knowledge of their world. The necklace contained hundreds of books about Krypton and she spent the majority of her time reading the information ( think of how Tony Stark managed the holograms, she had them in that thing, and well kryptonian technology was advanced ,plus her father ,Jor-El , was a scientist). When Claire was 15 she could fly and shoot lasers from her eyes , later on she could use ice breath. In summer vacations she would fly in different parts of the world , from Italy, Nepal, Australia, Brazil etc. . She knew pretty much everything about the planet Earth , places , religions , tech, cultures and so on .When she went to college in Metropolis Claire controlled her powers very well and could speak six languages, besides Kryptonian and English . After graduation she went to the Artic and created the Fortress of Solitude. There she recreated kryptonian technology and she made her costume to save the world . The costume was navy blue with the symbol of her house, which stood for ''Hope'' in her language.

Then she got her job at the Daily Planet , and Claire Kent was known as the Smallvile bookworm that was awkward and read cheesy and boring books but did her job well and typed articles faster than everyone. And than Superwoman started her saving the world every day. Every day. As Supes, Kala-Jor El met other super heroes, like Wonder Woman , Flash , Aquaman , Green Lantern and…. Batman. They had become friends after putting aside their ''friendly rivalry'' if you could call it that. As a Superhero , Claire made the muggers from Metropolis run for their lives , met stupid villains , not giving examples ( Toyman, Bizarro , and idiots who have enough money to buy a colourful costume and proclaim world domination ,etc.) and resisted face-palming when Lex Luthor tried flirting with her. No, seriously. She saved him from a car accident when she was 17 and he gave her a car to thank her . Claire was ok with the car but her father sold the car. As Claire Kent at first he was nice but then he started treating her like a peasant ,and as Superwoman as an alien enemy after a few weeks of No`s .One time Lex told her what she could do with her powers and Kala answered that he could put his ideas somewhere . And now life was normally travelling in different parts of the planet to save it, and saving animals, they are important too, you know.

But now Claire heard with her super hearing that some people were screaming her name from Florida.

''Uhh… You've got to be kidding me. Well, it isn't like I was doing something important…''Claire mumbled.

Putting her yellow kryptonian belt on she pressed a button and her Superwoman uniform appeared on her .God, this was a time saver, you gotta` love alien tech . Sliding through the window she flew as fast as she could to Florida . There , Mister Mxyzptlk was making havoc at a Hotel resort , flying palms, bouncing inanimate objects and a pink coloured pool .She flew over to him.

''Good evening my dear, you don`t mind if you give me the cocktail over there'' he said nonchalantly. Mr. Mxyzptlk had the appearance of an old man of small stature, what he didn't have in height he had in humour and crazy clothing. With nigh-limitless reality-bending powers that could destroy the world in a finger snap, he preferred to fool around and annoy Superwoman. He wasn`t a villain , he was just a powerful being that went to an awful divorce and wanted to live his life, at least this was her opinion.

''Of course''

''Always the girl scout''

''Please don't call me that , you know I don't like it '' Kala Jor-El stated.

'' Kala'' he was one of the few people that called her like that, everyone knew her story , as the Woman of Steel of course , but everyone called her Superwoman'' you don't need to be this grumpy , you act responsible and you know I don't like order, but ehh, for you I will make an exception. Ahh, kids these days, responsible and serious.''

''Will you stop acting like that, it is rather annoying acting like that at your age''

''When you are going to be a 6000 year old magician , I would love to see you responsible.''

''You need to understand I am not your baby-sitter .''

''Ouch, that hurts.''

But before Kala could say something she ducked a fling vase.

''Hey! , be careful with that!'' and then with a clap everything was back to normal.

''Look newbie I have some business in my dimension that I need to do, and now if you would excuse me…''

''No, I won't excuse you. Mr. Mxyzptlk you can`t pull pranks on your ex-wife, that's not ok. You need to let it go.''

''Do I look like Elsa to you Kala?''

''No...''

''Goodbye Last daughter of Krypton''

''No wait!-''

''Kltpzyxm!''

''….''

And with that the old man was gone, along with his weird orange-purple costume.

''At least everything is back to normal.''

Superwoman headed to her home after that. After all, she needed to interview that child, Billy Batson. She wanted to write a story to bring his plight, and those in his same situation, to public light. Children like him don't deserve to live that way and Billy proved her to be good boy even though he went through a lot. As thinking about the orphan, Superwoman promised herself to buy him 3 meals for breakfast this time.

Arriving home, Kala Jor-El pressed the button on her belt and changed back to her pyjamas. Now after putting her belt on the coffee table, she went straight to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Woohoo! 2nd chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

Smoke, fire, dead people, black sky, the world is in ashes and she cannot change that. She is helpless. And those are only the things she sees.

Kala could hear desperate screams, guns, bombs, miserable people crying over corpses. Then in the distance she could see-

''Ahh!''

Claire screamed on the top of her lungs.

Claire remembers these nightmares, she had them when she got her powers.

It happen in one day. When she was eight. No. It happened slowly. First, she could see through walls, then microscopic vision , then couldn't talk to people, she could voices, then she couldn't think straight. But do you think it got better? Of course not. Life loved see her fall into madness. The nightmares were in their prime and the powers kicked in. Her relative simple life was destroyed slowly but steady.

She still remembers herself waking up in the middle of the night flying. It scared her. Then the lasers from her eyes, the ice breath, everything was so wrong. But the past is in the past. She can control them now.

She wasn't an outsider anymore. She didn't want people to know this. About her controlling her powers. They would think she is unstable and dangerous. Now, she could keep her powers in check, she was careful with them, she did as little as possible damage in a fight and so on. The world needs to see her as an ideal hero, not a schizophrenic alien that can't control her powers. Claire wasn't like that, not anymore. She already had every kryptonian power in the book. Something bad was going to happen? Well, already the world needed to be saved every day.

The woman of steel looked at the clock. Five a.m..

In a few hours she was at a diner.

The reporter was reading today's newspaper, it was an explosion on hillside point, Wonder Woman took care of that. The diner was nice and she already ordered three portions for Billy.

Suddenly the Batson boy entered the diner.

''Holy Moly! Is this all for me Miss Kent?'' the boy in the red T shirt said.

''I thought that if last time you had two breakfasts, I would order you three today.''

''Do you really think the people that read the newspaper will care about a poor boy from Fawsett city ?''

''Of course they will.''

Claire looked at his bruise.

''What's that?''

''That's what you get for being good Be good and good will follow. That is what my parents used to tell me. But you know Miss Kent? I was good before they were taken from me, I was good at the fosters home and I was good fifteen minutes ago. I think being good isn't good for me.''

Claire had a serious face now. The boy sounded like her when she was younger.

''It seems like it? Doesn't it? But that is because good is hard and evil is easy.

In the next moment something exploded. she was unconscious for a few seconds. She heard a man talk to Billy.

''What do you want from me?'' the Batson boy asked.

''Your life.''

Claire couldn't stand this. She manage to get up.

''Hey! He did nothing to you. Leave him alone!'' she spoke.

The next thing she knew she was in another building. She used her belt and changed into Superwoman. Kala then used her super vision. Billy managed to escape but now the man was after him. She stopped the fire truck that the man in black threw.

''Superwoman?'' Billy asked in amazement

''Stay here kid.'' The woman of steel spoke in a serious tone.

Then Kala looked at the man in black with pointy years.

''You fight for the wizard?''

Needless to say Kala had no idea what was the guy talking about, but she had to look like she had the situation in control.

''I fight for those who can't fight for themselves.''Superwoman smiled at him.

The fight caused a lot of damage for the city. The fight was won by them. And after an encounter with a talking tiger and finding out Billy had powers they were at the Fortress of Solitude.

He proved to be a good fighter, even if he lacked style and experience.

''You can change back to your normal clothes.'' Kala said to him.

He nodded. ''Shazam!''

Entering the fortress, Claire pressed the button on her belt and changed into kryptonian clothes. Simple and efficient, they were white and with black models on them. The costume had the S in black.

Billy was still looking at the computers, robots and pretty much everything. Then, Krypto, Superwomans dog flew to them

''Hey boy! how you doing?'' She patted the white dog on the head.

''What's his name?''

''Krypto. And he seems to like you.''

While Billy patted the dog, he observed Superwoman pacing.

''We need to discuss a few things.''

''Of course Miss Kent.''

''Billy, as you know, I am very secretive with my true identity and with you now being Captain Marvel I think-''

''I understand! I would never tell your secret to anyone.'' He interrupted Kala.

''I know I already trust you... and I want to adopt you.''

''What?''

Billy couldn't understand. The most powerful being on the planet wanted to take him under his wing.

''Yes. Well, you are new to the super powers thing and your powers being similar to mine, I think it would be nice. I didn't have somebody to help me with my powers, just instructions. And I know it sounds weird, but I...''

''Yes!''

''What?''

''Of course I want.''

They both smiled.

''You will assist me when I think you will be ready. But remember, school first and then superhero business.''

''Yeah, I know. I just want to help people.''

''Careful, one day you will wish to be normal, like the rest. Enjoy this time as best as you can.''

Claire then showed Billy her apartment in Metropolis.

As Claire showed Billy the rooms, her laptop and bookcases she heard a signal from Gotham. The signal was Batman. Batman created that frequency so only she could hear the sound.

''I have something to do. I will come back.''

''Ok. I will stay here.''

Claire then flew fast to the signal. She arrived at what seemed an abandoned building. She used her X-ray vision. Batman, Wonder Woman and Flash were ther in some weird looking tubes. She didn't saw Batman's belt. Yep, it was a trap. She also saw that the people that examined them didn't have Bruce's belt.

But as she looked closer she saw Batman's sidekick on a another building. She flew to him.

''What happened?'' she asked Robin.

''I don't have time to explain. But Batman said to use this if I would be in serious trouble and he couldn't help. I didn't expect you.''

''Neither did I expect Batman to be so trusty with me. So do you have any idea how we can enter this place?''

"Well, I'm not an alien goddess with heat vision." Robin commented.

Needless to say she used her laser eyes to cut the walls into the building .

"You help Batman, I Wonder Woman and Flash!"

"Why do I get Batman?"

"Because he is your mentor."

"Fineeee."

But then some robots appeard.

"Robin you go, I will take care of these."

The robots charged at Robin and she fast enough put herself as a shield. Robin then run away.

Left with the robots, Kala used her super breath to block them. Some machines were put down but a few still stood. They used this time glowing green bullets. Kryptonite. She ducked them and used her ice breath to freeze them.

Then she went to the room with the other heroes. She had enough force to help the others.

''Wait what? Kala! Thank Hera yout believe what happened, it-"

"We'll talk later. Roger that Diana?"

"Roger that Kala." Wonder Woman gladly answerd.

All the heroes then escaped and tied up the scientists. They stood there looking at each other.

"Now, what the heck happened?" Superwoman asked.

"We were told here was a mastermind villan. But the sorces were half true. We were ambushed and they knew our weaknesses and you can figures what happened after that." Flash said fast.

"Thank the gods you were here Kala." The princess of Temischyra spoke with grace.

"No problem." Superwoman said happily."Now if you will excuse me, I have..."

"We are in the middle of finding an evil master mind and you leave us in the dust ?" Batman harshly commented.

"I have bussines. Ok. Plus you don't seem to need me now." Superwoman said and she flew away from them.

"What happened to her?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. But let's leave her alone." Diana said.

"Yeah, you're right. She may hear us gossip." Flash laughed.

Batman looked at the crack in the wall. He knew something was up with Superwoman. She isn't the secretive type and she... She didn't let other people down. Not now. Even if this mission was compromised, Bruce knew he could find some vital information about this new villan. At least some traces.

The rest of the heroes then proceed to find other people in the building.

Meanwhile, Superwoman flew to China for her favorite noodles and then flew back to her appartment in Metropolis.

"I'm home Billy." She said while holding the food.

But as she looked in her home, there was no sign of Billy.

"Oh no."

Kala, the last daughter of Krypton flew high and used her super hearing to find the localization of Billy.

"Concentrate Claire. You can do it." She said to herself while being up with the clouds.

Then she picked his voice.

"You're welcome ma'am."

As fast as speeding bullet she flew to a suburban part of Metropolis.

"What exactly do you think you are d-"

"Hi Superwoman."

She couldn't believe it. Billy was in his Captain Marvel costume and from the looks of it, he had beaten up some gangsters. She didn't observe the old lady that hold her purse tight.

"I know you said to stay home, but I heard someone in trouble so..."

"No. You don't understand..."

"I-"

"Yes, this time you got lucky, but next time, maybe it will not be safe for you. Please tell me before you go. We are going to talk about this home."

The old lady that witnessed this exchange interrupted.

"He saved my life Superwoman."

Claire gave her a look. She understands Billy has superpowers and is willing to use them for good. But she needs to know what happens to him. She can't fail him. Not now, not ever.

"You're welcome ma'am. Marvel, let's go."

"Yes Superwoman."

They were both flew back to Claire's appartment. Now, Claire was in her house clothes and talk to the editor for her book.

"Yes, I want the second cover. The first and the third are too..."

"Yellow?" The voice on the other line spoke.

"Yes. And when are we going to publish it?"

"In a few weeks."

"Ok. Goodnight."

"Goodnight miss Kent."

The sound of silence basked the room.

"I'm sorry." Billy said

"Look, Billy, you need to understand that I don't want to push you to hard. You need training. And it takes a lot of time to understand your powers, and your mind even more."

"My mind is good."

"Yes it is. But you will meet villans more powerful than you. You will need to make tactics and strategies, you will need to focus, you have to make decisions that seek peace and safety. Brute power won't be enough to solve a conflict."

"..."

"Be good and good will follow." Claire completed while she went to the kitchen.

Billy tought about it. Miss Kent was wright. He needed to be that way. The wizard choose him to be a hero because of his heart. Superwoman will help his mind.

Billy looked at Claire's bookshelves. Books about history, politics, culture, traditions, society, space, science, astronomy, geography of the world, biology, chemistry, phisics, math, and so on.

Billy knew she was smart, but she must be downright genius.

"I like this planet, you know. It's unique. And everything about it is amazing. Even trough it's a lot of bad in it, there is also good. I choose to see the good and give people a second chance."Claire spoke while she put on the table Chinese food.

"In history, many personalities chose the easy way, either to get rich or famous. They betrayed their friends, family, city, nation for a small price. Then there are the people who sacrificed their life for a purpose, like hero's and leaders who actually cared for their people, and brilliant minds like mathematicians, phisicians and so on. They dedicated their life for something they believed in."

Then Claire started eating the noodles. Billy joined her.

"I fear I would not be good enough. What if I am not the best choice?" He spoke with worry in his voice.

"..., Billy, I don't have the answer for that. Only you have that answer."

"Oh..."

"That doesn't mean I can't help you find it." She smiled at him.

After they finished the food, they went to their rooms.

"Goodnight Mom." Billy said.

Claire didn't expect this. It was a little bit too soon, but at the same it felt right.

"Goodnight Marvel." She told him gently.

"It's Captain Marvel!"

Ok, I know. Superwoman is 24 and Billy around 12. She can adopt him. Now, in my fanfiction, Billy doesn't turn into a 20~. No. When he yells Shazam he gets powers and the red costume. He doesn't age.

In my head canon, Claire would take under her wing ( or cape) other meta humans. She would be like a teacher/ mentor/ mother to them.

I know Superman isn't schizophrenic, but I would like to think that in a natural born kryptonian, puberty would suck even more. And to an alien raised like a human... this was the best explenation for her powers. Well, she was kinda' scared of hearing people all around the world and such, and the nightmares left her a bit... bored about monsters. And she would be the hero, along with Aquaman to handle huge monsters.

I will also include more Batman in future chapters.

Now, the evil master mind is a secret, and Batman will find him ( I think). Supes x Batsy shipping.

If you have any questions, write a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Tadaa! Third chapter.

-  
The light of morning wakes up Claire. Also a bark.  
Opening her eyes, she looks at the clock. She tries to ignore the sound of barking at... seven o'clock. Suddenly, Krypto enters trough the crack of the door.  
"Woof!"  
"Hey boy, Good morning to you too!" Kala pats the flying dog while he licks her on her cheeks.  
"How did you get in here? I was supposed to get you tomorrow. "She asked him while she flew gently from her bed.  
Levitating, Claire went through the hall and living room. Everything seemed normal. Then she checked Billy's bedroom.  
He was still sleeping. Safe and sound... with a book about martial arts on the night stand.  
Kala Jor-El prepared her breakfast. The smell of fresh fruit, pancakes and chocolate filled the kitchen.  
"Good morning Miss Kent!" Billy called happily.  
"Good morning Billy. What happen to Mom?"  
He seemed a bit shy now.  
"Can I help you with the cooking or the dishes or anything?"  
"Yes, but after you eat a fruit or try my pancakes."  
"Really?"  
"Chocolate topping really."  
They ate in peace.  
"Why is there no traffic?"  
"I use kryptonian technology in the house. It blocks the sound of traffic in the morning. A true scientific blessing."  
"Oh." the boy in blue pajamas mumbled.  
"Love the T-shirt by the way." Claire smirked. She was referring at the Superwoman symbol on his T-shirt.  
"Yeah, it was a present..."  
"From who?"  
"The guy that sold superhero merchandise in the Fawcett park. I didn't have enough money and he said it was a gift."  
"Oh..."  
The morning continued by Claire getting prepared for work, Billy reading the book of martial arts and Krypto trying to catch his tail while he levitated.  
"You really like that book, don't you?" Claire stated amused when she fixed her glasses in the mirror.  
"It's very interesting. And it will help in battle if the adversary is as strong as me."  
He learns fast. The words were not said but they were there.  
"Mom."  
"Yes."  
"Why do you have this job? I mean, you have everything as Superwoman."  
"Well, I love to write and to speak the truth. Sometimes it's easier to say your personal opinion when you are not the most responsible hero around... Superwoman has to be responsible, she is a powerful being and an ideal. She can't make mistakes. Claire Kent can say what she thinks, can joke around and can dress in the most ugly business attire. People will not judge her. Even thoug she is one of the best journalists in Metropolis, people will see her as the dorky reporter. She can make mistakes because she is human."  
"So between Superwoman and Claire, you pick Claire?"  
"I am afraid yes."  
"Why?"  
"It's more... normal. But don't get me wrong, flying and super speed are something to appreciate."  
Claire then put her laptop in her brown purse.  
"Goodbye Billy!"  
"Goodbye Mother!"  
The female reporter then used her super speed to get to work. Nobody noticed her, as usual. Well, exept someone.  
"Morning' Smallville!" Greeted the one and only Lois Lane.  
"What happened to Good?" Claire inquired.  
"The is no such thing as good in the morning Small."  
Both of them laughed. They have been friends since Claire got the interview. Lois helped her both as a colleague and as a friend. She explained her how things work in the Daily Planet and worked together to many articles. Lois was a feminist, not a female-domination type, but more of a gender neutral.  
She also knew what Claire did in her free time.  
"So any new information about Lex?" asked Claire.  
"Partying in Monte Carlo after Supes destroyed what was left of pride"  
"Sad. I almost feel bad about it. Almost."  
"Yeah! So, I heard a rumor in the office..."  
"About?"  
"Did you really adopted the kid from Fawcett?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Superpowers." Murmured Claire.  
"Ohh..."  
"He will be a superhero sooner or later. I will just guide him on the right way."  
"So, is he a brat that-"  
"He is the nicest twelve year-old you will ever meet."  
"Wow. And by the way Claire, I wanted to write an article about the next Comic-Con. It's next week. Are you in?"  
"If I refused, I would be a fool."  
Then Perry entered the conversation along with Jimmy Olsen.  
"Ladies, I need you at the Metropolis Mall right now."  
"Why?" They both asked at the same time.  
"Fashion show."  
They both gave him a look.  
"Jimmy, would you like to go in our place." asked Lois.  
"Yes! See Boss, I told you I was made for this article."  
"Fine."  
The reporters laughed. Of course this is going to be good day.

Meanwhile, Billy was still reading the book on the sofa and Krypto was on the armchair chewing a squeaky toy.  
"So you are the new kid."  
Billy tripped himself and looked at the source of the voice. A boy about his age, but seemed a bit older. He had smart casual clothes and wore sun glasses. He had jet black hair and a smirk on his face.  
"Who are you?" The boy in pajamas managed to ask.  
"Dick Grayson. But my hero name is Robin. Maybe you heard of me."  
"You're Batman's sidekick!"  
"Yep."

"..."  
"What are doing here?" Billy raised an eyebrow.  
"Rumors about a new hero. Did Superwoman really took you under her wing, Marvel?"  
"Captain Marvel and yeah..."  
"What are your powers?"  
"Super strength, flying and magic. What about you?"  
"I'm just a human." Robin responded.  
"A human that broke into Superwoman's house."  
"What can I say? I'm a special kind of human."  
They both smirked.  
"My name is Billy Batson or Billy Kent now..."  
"What happened to your parents?"  
"Look, you seem nice. But I don't want to tell you this. Not now."  
"Ohh cool. I understand."  
"Would you like something to drink or eat?"  
"No thanks. Already did."  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"Depends."  
"Bruce Wayne is Batman?"  
"Just as much as Claire Kent is Superwoman." Dick joked.  
"Yeah."  
"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Billy."  
"So was to me, Dick."  
Then, Dick opened the window and jumped. As much as Billy wanted to help, he knew Dick was going to be fine. He was Batman's sidekick after all.

In the Daily Planet building, more precise in her office, Claire wrote a new article on her laptop. When she heard screams from the seaside. Fast enough, she put her Superwoman belt and changed clothes. Kala flew quickly to the source of the problem.  
When she arrived, Kala saw a huge green monster destroying everything it saw. Aquaman and Green Lantern were there. She flew to the monster and used her ice breath. In a few minutes it worked, the sea monster was trapped in ice.  
"Is everything ok?" She asked the other two hero's as she levitated.  
"We had it under control Supes." Green Lantern commented.  
The King of Atlantis kicked him in the leg.  
"What Green Lantern wanted to say is thank you for your help."  
"No need to thank me, I just wanted to help. By the way Green Lantern, you don't need to be jealous."  
And with that Kala flew back to Metropolis.  
"Why did you kicked me?" Asked the space cop.  
"You can't speak like that to a woman. Especially one that that can bend steel with her bare hands."  
"Look, I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? I didn't know that that hot red-head was your girlfriend!"  
"That hot red-head is my wife Hal. And this the kind of mentality that keeps women away from you."  
"I have a different chick every night."  
Aquaman gave him a look.  
"I really don't like the fact that Atlantis people slut-shame both genders."  
"You are unbelievable Hal."

At the BatCave, Batman was searching for an answer. The Master mind seemed to have a lot of influence on the black market and a lot of money. The most he could find about him is the fact that he was a genius in math and chemistry plus he owned a lot of money.  
"Master Bruce, are you sure you don't need sleep?"  
"No Alfred."  
"Bruce Wayne needs to be at a party tonight."  
"He will be." The caped crusader spoke.  
"And he will not look like a zombie I hope."  
Batman yawned.  
"You win this time Alfred."  
"This time? I always win."  
When dusk came, Bruce Wayne prepared his suit for the party when he heard a noise.  
"Superwoman."  
"Batman."  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"Dick broke into my apartment. He had a conversation with Billy."  
Bruce stopped a bit from fixing his tie.  
"When I told Dick to make friends his own age I didn't expect this."  
Superwoman was still a bit pissed off, but she calmed herself. There was no need to be mad.  
"So Billy is his name." Bruce spoke.  
"Yes, he is a nice boy."  
"Super powers?"  
"Yep, similar to mine."  
"Is he prepared for saving the world?"  
"No. But I will train him and he is going to assist me from time to time. Do you have any tips for raising a twelve year-old boy?"  
"Yes. No sugar after ten."  
When Bruce wanted to say something else, he looked back and realized she was gone.  
"Touché."

When weekend came, Claire and Billy were shopping for new clothes. They have been in Metropolis mall for more than a few hours.  
"Mom, I think I have enough clothes."  
"No you don't."  
"Seven t-shirts, three sweaters, four pairs of jeans, two jackets, plus on other one for winter, and a lot of other clothes Mom..."  
They were now in a male sport shop.  
"I thought that we agreed on the geek style without glasses."  
"You need clothes for sport and training."  
After an hour in that magazine, they finally were done. At least, that was what Billy thought.  
"Can we go home now?"  
"No. You still need shoes."  
"I already have one pair."  
"You need at least four pairs of shoes not to mention boots."  
"But... I don't want you to spend so much on me."  
"Haha! Nice try. Let's go there now." she pointed to a shoe magazine.

After a lot of time wasted in Billy's opinion, they were in a furniture magazine.  
"Pick whatever you want from here." Claire told him while she managed to hold all the shopping bags." I will leave you in here alone for at least two minutes. I need to put this in the car."  
Billy knew his mother didn't have a car. She didn't need one. She meant she was going to fly home and back without people noticing her.  
"Ok."  
After exactly two minutes of looking at beds, Claire was with him again.  
"Did you picked one?"  
"I like that one."  
He pointed at a small bed. Of course Claire didn't like it.  
"Billy, you are going to grow. A lot. You will need a bigger bed, like that one." She then pointed to a bigger bed that looked modern and expensive.  
"I don't know..."  
"Come on Billy, I will buy you the hole bedroom set. Money isn't a problem."  
Billy still felt a bit bad for all the things his new mother bought him, she did a lot of things for him. Also, he didn't want to seem as a brat that didn't appreciated what she did for him.  
"Ok, but at least let me show you what I like."  
"That's the spirit!"  
After Billy picked a bedroom set, Claire was a bit more happy. The set consisted of a big bed, a little night stand, a medium sized closet, a big bookcase and a desk that could change its height. They were brown and red and went nice with the color of the dark brown walls in his room. The set was also modern and simple. Claire also bought an armchair for the desk.  
Claire paid for it on the spot with her credit card. The bedroom set was going to arrive tomorrow.  
"Now what do you say about buying some books?"  
Billy wanted to comment, but he knew resistance was futile.  
"Yes mom." He smiled.

When they arrived home, Claire and Billy ate spaghetti for dinner. Krypto smelled the new books in the bags after he was done eating his dog food.  
"Why do I have shoes a bit bigger than my actual size?"  
"You will grow eventually and small shoes will bother you."  
"So... what is going to happen with the furniture in the guest room?"  
"First of all, that is your room. Second, I am going to stash it in some room in the Fortress of Solitude."  
"Oh.. Mom can I ask you something, I know it may sound childish and all but..."  
"Go ahead."  
"May I try to befriend Dick? He seems nice."  
His adoptive mother paused.  
"Of course." Claire told him.  
"Thanks Mom."  
"I almost forgot." Kala said as she finished her plate.  
"What?"  
"I am going to leave you at my parents for a week. They can't wait to meet you."  
"I don't get it. How? Your entire planet is gone so that means they are humans?..." Billy spoke.  
Kala didn't like the fact that Billy remembered her about her home planet. It was a touchy subject. But Billy didn't realized it yet. So she just forgot about it.  
"The space ship I was in landed on their corn field. They adopted me and kept my alien identity secret."  
"Ohh, I get it now."  
"Don't worry, they will tell you my life story while you will stay there."  
And Claire hoped they will pass the nightmares and how she got used to her powers parts. She was going to tell Billy, but not now.  
"Hey, tomorrow after I get out the furniture in your bedroom and the new one comes, we can go to the Fortress and train."  
Billy felt very happy and it could be seen on his face.  
"Of course Mom!"

Hope you enjoyed it dear viewers!


	4. Chapter 4

Kaboom! 4th chapter!

The next day at the Fortress of Solitude, Billy was in his Captain Marvel costume and he flew through some levitating rings. He wasn't going fast, but neither slow. The rings were programmed and put in such way to fit Marvel's limits. Even though he accidentally hit a few times the rings.  
Kala was in kryptonian training clothes and supervised him.  
"Be careful. You lose points if you touch the rings."  
"I know mom. I'm trying."  
"I know. But you need to be more focused. In battle you will have to fly faster and safer."  
Billy nodded and passed five levitating rings without toughing them.  
Kala proudly smiled.  
"After you're done with the rings, you will try out the simulator room."  
"Simulator room?"  
"Real life holograms that can hurt you. But don't worry, I will put you on easy mode."  
"Ok."  
From the command desk Claire looked at her son as he finished the course.  
"Was it good?" He asked.  
"Better than expected."  
Marvel smiled.  
"Billy, you know I told you it will take time till you start assisting me on missions..."  
"Yeah."  
"...I got you in a school that holds two to three times a week karate lessons. I know you have powers just when you are Captain Marvel, so Billy Kent has no problem training there. The school also has very good professors and the students have overall good grades. It will be hard adapting at first, but if you do as I say, everything will work out. I hope you will like it."  
"Thanks mom!" He said while he hugged her.  
Their mother-son was short lived because Claire heard trouble from East Pacific Ocean.  
"Billy, look. The robots will instructions for the simulator. I need to go."  
"Ok mom, good luck to the bad guy. He is going to need it."  
Claire couldn't help but laugh at the joke. She then flew out of the Fortress.  
Billy was left there alone and so he went to the Simulator room. A small robot started to tell him what to do.

Meanwhile, Kala Jor-El handled an oil ship that was sinking into the ocean. It was a disaster. First, she used her super strength to put the ship on the shore, then she tried to clean the black oil from the sea. In thirty minutes Superwoman was done. And the people she saved thanked her. More people have arrived that could handle the situation better, like detectives, doctors and marine biologists plus government people. When she saw her job was done, Superwoman wanted to fly but the journalists stopped her.  
"Superwoman! Superwoman! How much damage did you think was done?"  
"Woman of steel! How many people did you saved?"  
"Last daughter of Krypton! Why did saved a Luthor oil ship?"  
The last question bothered her because one, it once again reminded her of her planet's fate and two, the Luthor part.  
"Excuse me, but what do you mean by Luthor oil ship?"  
"The oil ship that you just saved was Lex Luthor's property along with the people that worked for him. Why did you helped them?"  
"You don't need a reason to help people. And even if I knew it was Luthor's property, I would still have helped the workers. Innocent people could have died."  
After she finished, all the reporters wrote what she said. While they weren't paying attention she flew to the Monte Carlo.

She searched the city. He wasn't there.  
Superwoman then flew to Metropolis, more specially Lex's home.  
He lived in the tallest building in Metropolis. His bedroom was on the last floor. Claire always thought he liked being on a higher level than everyone. It must gave him a false sense of superiority.  
She knocked on the window of his bedroom.  
"Just a second!" Lex's voice could be heard.  
He then opened the window and let Kala in.  
"What brings you in my humble home, Woman of Steel?"  
Superwoman then looked at the plasma tv, the news was about how she prevented the disaster. There was also a video of her when she said 'You don't need a reason to help people' part.  
Luthor looked at the plasma.  
"You think I wanted to lose millions of dollars on purpose?" Lex spoke.  
"No. But you are the kind of person to create a diversion so I would be busy."  
"You think I would try destroying the Pacific in my pajamas at noon?"  
Claire was taken back a bit by this statement. Now that she looked at Lex, he really was dirty, smelly and had black bags under his eyes.  
Superwoman sat on an armchair.  
"By the way, thanks for saving my ship." Lex said.  
"You mean thanks for saving my workers, because they didn't deserve to die like that." Kala responded.  
At the moment, Lex ignored her comment. He started smoking.  
"Want some?" He offered.  
"No thanks. It's not healthy."  
"You don't smoke, you don't drink and you probably eat healthy. No wonder common people see you as an ideal." Lex spoke in matter of fact.  
Kala rolled her eyes.  
"Lex, in your opinion, you are the smartest guy ever, absolutely flawless, the only sane person on this planet that sacrificed his own happiness in order to save the world from me. Because, in your opinion, I'm arrogant, inhuman and I pretend to use my powers for the benefit of humanity only to be praised. I also take all the fame you deserve."  
Lex frowned a bit at the statement.  
"Men and women will forever make gods of other rather than see the god in themselves. Ki Longfellow."  
"You speak as you do good." Claire glared at him.  
"You speak as you are good." He glared back at Superwoman.  
"I don't think of myself as better than everyone even trough in theory I am. And then there's you, who isn't better than anyone and still thinks he is superior."  
Lex wanted to respond but someone yelled.  
"Buuurn!" it was Mercy. She stood beside the door.  
Then Luthor observed Superwoman was gone.  
"Mercy."  
"Yes sir." She started to regret her outburst.  
"You can say goodbye to your bonus!"

Back at the Fortress of Solitude, Superwoman was scanned.  
"Welcome back Kala Jor-El."  
Once she entered, she changed back into kryptonian training clothes.  
"Where is Billy?"  
"He took a shower and now he sleeps in the room you put the furniture earlier today. Shall I wake him up?"  
"No. He needs rest."  
Claire then looked at the clock. Five p.m. .  
"I will wake him up. In the meantime, I'm going to be in the computer room."  
"Yes Kala."  
Claire levitated to a huge room. It had kryptonian technology. She still remembers building the computers using her mother's instruction from the necklace.  
Then a message came on the computer.  
"Superwoman, contact me when you can."  
Batman's voice.  
"I am already here. What is it?"  
"I found new information about the new villain. Interested?"  
"Continue."  
"Sources indicate he is American and has properties all around the world."  
"You don't think..."  
"It's Lex."  
"It can't be. I just visited him."  
Batman gave her a doubtful look.  
"I just saved an oil ship that happened to be his. I went to him to find out what was on his mind. He didn't do it on purpose and he didn't lie to me during our conversation. I checked his pulse and looked at his body language. Plus, he looked like he was had a hangover."  
Batman nodded.  
"So how is your arch nemesis doing?"  
"Arkham Asylum. Hope the clown would not escape from there for at least two weeks. You know, Bruce Wayne made a generous donation to the Asylum."  
"And the rest?"  
"Batgirl is after Poison Ivy. She omitted the fact that at one point they were best friends. It's hard for her, but it will teach her a lesson about priorities. Catwoman is out of town, probably Europe. She is going to come back. Penguin escaped. The rest of the villains and muggers are in prison... How about your problems?"  
"Saving the world every five minutes. Emergencies all around the planet. Trying to appear bland and boring at work and calm and responsible as the Woman of Steel... Not much."  
"I read some of your articles in the Daily Planet, interesting perspective over touchy subjects and you know how to captivate the reader. By the way, nice book about cultural awareness. Just finished it. How is Billy doing?"  
Claire was flattered by the compliment, it's not every day Batman compliments your work. But now that she thinks about it, the book was published a few days ago. After all, Bruce needs to know everything about everybody.  
"He trained today, made a few mistakes but learned from them. Over all, better than expected. He caused me no problems, he listens to me... I am going to leave him at my parents for the following week."  
Batman was smirking.  
"What?"  
"Boy-scout. Reminds me of a certain Girl-Scout."  
"At least my adoptive son respects my orders and decisions."  
"Auch. Still didn't forgot about the Dick broking into your apartment incident."  
"How can I? My house has kryptonian technology, plus a dog with super powers. Makes me wonder where did he learned that kind of stuff."  
"From the best. Obviously." Batman responded.  
"The modesty in you is overwhelming."  
They both laughed.  
"In other news..." Bruce began "Do you remember when you said heroes needed to be organized? When there is a problem, the rest would be there for them."  
"Vaguely, but yes."  
"I am thinking about a League of super hero's."  
"And?" Kala inquired.  
"I have the money. But even though my technology is advanced, I need yours."  
The last daughter of Krypton nodded.  
"So this League will have every hero?"  
"Yes. Everyone that has the powers or assets to be one."  
"Did you thought of a name?" She asked.  
"I don't have time to think of names..." He mumbled.  
"What do you think of... Justice League?"  
"It has a nice ring, Claire."  
"The Justice League fights for those who can't protect themselves."  
"Using your slogan to promote it..."  
"It was my idea after all." Claire reminded him.  
Batman smiled. Something he didn't do very often. Mainly because he is The Dark Knight of Gotham, he needs to be scary in order to have power over criminals. It was nice that he trusted her. The problem was that he didn't trust any super-being other than her.  
"So the League will help super-heroes communicate?"  
"In the big picture... Yes. It will also help prepare the new members."  
Silence covered the conversation.  
"I will keep tabs on Luthor." Superwoman said.  
"Good."  
"So, right now I need to take Billy to Smallville..."  
"Yes, of course. If you have new information concerning Lex, contact the BatComputer. Sorry once again for Dick's behavior. Hope Billy will like the gift."  
"What gift?"  
Batman disconnected from the conversation.  
Claire signed and looked on her monitor desk, it was a red box.  
"Oh well, better wake up Billy." She said out loud.

-  
In an hour, Claire and Billy Kent were in front of the Kent Farm. It was the beginning of the night outside.  
They were in civilian clothes. Claire was wearing a suit that didn't show her curves, it was also navy blue with a green blouse. Billy was wearing blue jeans, a yellow t-shirt, black converse, black jacket. He was also enjoying his new phone, a gift from the Batman. The phone was dark red, and it had touch screen. From the instructions, the phone was bulletproof and could resist water, sky diving and many other things.

Claire knew Bruce wanted to make up for the fact that she baby sited Dick and Barbara in the Fortress of Solitude a few months ago. She knew Batman had an important mission and his sidekicks will intervene somehow. So the most logical thing to do was send them to Superwoman. Of course, they used the Simulator room and read kryptonian books, but most important of all they had fun. All in all, Batman completed his task and ended up hearing how Superwoman is so awesome on the way back to Gotham. This was enough of a reward to Kala. But now, Bruce wanted to keep up the competition for the favorite hero. Mission accepted.

"Can you believe how awesome Batman is?" Billy spoke without moving his eyes from the screen.  
"He is a true blessing to this planet. Now, can you put your new phone into the pocket?" Claire told her son.  
"Sorry mom." He then put his phone away in the jeans.  
"No problem. Let's g-"  
"My dear Claire!" a middle age woman spoke as she hugged Claire.  
"Hi mom!" the Woman of Steel managed to say from the grasp of the bear hug.  
"Oh my! And you must be Billy! Jonathan and I would take care of you for the next week!" Martha then hugged tight the young boy. Martha expected Billy to back away, at least for the first time, but he did not do that. He hugged her back.  
Claire observed the exchange. Not wanting to interrupt, she carried Billy's suite case to her former home. Stepping into the house, she saw her father putting food on the table.  
"Claire?" He muttered.  
"Dad!" She beamed.  
They hugged each other just like a father and daughter would.  
"I'm so proud of you." Jonathan spoke.  
"About what?"  
"Everything you do. Both as a reporter and as a super-hero. And now, you're taking care of other hero's. It makes me even happier."  
"Just doing what everybody would do..."  
Their hug was interrupted by Martha and Billy entering the house.  
"Who wants Apple pie?" She asked.  
Claire broke the hug.  
"Sorry mom, I can't. I have work for tomorrow and saving the world activity..."  
"It's ok Claire. We understand." Her father said.  
The last kryptonian went to Billy.  
"Be good..."  
"And good will follow." He completed her sentence."I know."  
After they said their goodbye's, Kala left.

Outside the farm, she pressed the button on her belt and exchanged clothes. She was Superwoman now.  
She flew into space. In the dark void she used her super hearing. She could hear problems all around the world, but other super hero's managed them already. Then she heard something from Temiscyra.  
Diana won't be bothered by her presence.

Two chapters in one day! New record ;)

Please leave a review. I am open minded to critics and personal opinions.


	5. Chapter 5

Superwoman chapter 5

Temischyra. It was a sunny day.  
The amazons were fighting a giant crab-like monster. Diana was in charge. As the princess fought, she cursed the monster. These attacks from sea monsters have to stop. It was the third one this month that looked like that.  
"Look!" One of her sisters shouted.  
"What?" Diana spoke.  
She couldn't see very well due to the fact that the sun was in her eyes, but she saw a blur of a red cape. With a golden 'S' on it.  
Wonder Woman backed away from her attack spot.  
She saw Superwoman fight a few times. Diana was marveled by her powers but the best part was the way Kala used them. She didn't just charge in battle, Kala used strategy and tactics. Kala was calm, direct and graceful in fight. Something Diana admired in a person.  
The last daughter of Krypton used her ice breath to put the monster in it's place.  
"Hello Diana." Superwoman smiled at her.  
"Good to see you too, Kala."  
The princess of Temischyra hugged Claire.  
"I thank you in the name of all for helping us. What brings you here?" The woman with long raven hair asked.  
"A crab." Claire laughed." I was tracking problems on Earth and this seemed the biggest."  
"Well this time it wasn't the biggest..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It is the third one this month. First, we thought it was an accident, then another monster attacked us. And now this."  
"But that doesn't make any sense... Who in their right mind would do that?"  
"I spoke to Aquaman and his wife, Mera. They have similar problems." Wonder Woman commented.  
"Monsters destroying things for no reason?"  
"Yes, and even their tamed beasts created havoc in the last few weeks."  
In this moment Claire realized the world truly needed a League of Hero's. They needed to communicate and discuss their problems. Even if the monsters attacks would stop, future problems would appear. Superwoman can't do this alone, she needs back up.  
"Diana, I want to tell you something..."

Meanwhile in Gotham, Batman and Robin were fighting Harley.  
"Woohoo! You will never catch me!"  
"Listen here you-"  
Batman interrupted Robin when he threw a smoke bomb.  
In the next few moments Harley Queen was tied up.  
"Language Robin." The dark knight commented.  
"Yeah yeah..."  
Batman gave him a look.  
The police could be heard.  
"Let's go." Bruce said.

Back at the cave, Bruce was searching something on his huge computer. He had the crime fighting attire on him, but the mask was down.  
Alfred and Dick were eating some muffins.  
"Want some?" Dick offered.  
Bruce nodded.  
"You really did a good job with these Alfred." Batman said as he tasted.  
"Of course I did, it is hard to open a box full of chocolate muffins."  
Bruce and Dick smirked.  
"Um, Bruce?"  
"Yes, Dick." Batman didn't even look at him. His eyes were on the screen.  
"Maybe now that we are done with the crime in Gotham, we could-"  
"Crime never sleeps."  
"Oh..."  
Alfred couldn't stand this.  
"Master Grayson, do you mind bringing us some tea?"  
"Tea?"  
"Yes, I left it in the kitchen."  
"Ok."  
Once Dick was gone Alfred pressed a button. The computer was shut down.  
"What is your point Alfred?" Bruce spoke exhausted." I have work."  
"You always have. You can't live like that. Last time you slept more than five hours was... I don't even remember. You need a vacation. And Dick needs a vacation too."  
"Then he should take one. I don't impose this on him."  
"He needs you Master Bruce."  
Batman was silent.  
"School starts in less than two weeks. Master Grayson needs something stable in his life. He needs a parent to guide him. I understand you dress like some Zorro-Dracula character to make people's life better, but do you really think Dick wants too?"  
"He won't join me in missions anymore if that is what you ask."  
"It's not him that I ask to stop."  
Bruce turned back. He looked with worry at Alfred.  
"I can't."  
"Yes you can. Try it."  
"I already paid money to hospitals, prisons and orphanages. I run the Wayne company with no problems. I put fear in criminal's hearts. I do my best both as Bruce Wayne and Batman."  
"But do you do your best as a father-figure?" The butler responded.  
"I didn't find the tea Alfred!" Dick shouted.  
"It's alright. I will help you." Alfred replied.  
Bruce was left alone by his butler. And he knew Alfred was right. He needed a break.  
"Hey! Wait for me!" He shouted.  
Alfred and Dick stopped moving and looked at Bruce.  
"You are right Alfred I need a vacation."  
In the next few hours, Bruce and Dick were in house clothes and each one was enjoying a book.  
Even trough Dick didn't said it, he knew Bruce will find out about him breaking into Superwoman's house.  
"Sorry."  
"For what you said today? No need." The billionaire said.  
"I mean-"  
"The fact that you broke in the house of a woman that can bend steel with her bear hands? And you did it in broad daylight? Just because you heard from Barbara about a new sidekick? I don't know if that's remarkable or foolish."  
"I had too! There are no hero's my age out there."  
"Make normal friends then."  
"Having normal friends will put them in danger."  
"And friends with super powers would be safe?"  
"At least I will know they are safe."

"Do I need now kryptonite? Does Superwoman want to send me in the sun?"  
Bruce stopped and looked at him.  
"No."  
Dick smiled.  
"So is it ok if I hang out with Billy?"  
"Dick, I don't-"  
"I need friends..."  
Bruce was silent. Dick just played the social life card. The card that made Batman bang his head on a wall.  
"I will talk to Claire."  
In that instant, the boy wonder hugged the caped crusader.  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you-"  
"Ok! I get it."  
Someone then knocked on the door.  
"Come in Alfred." Bruce spoke.  
But it wasn't Alfred. It was Claire. In Superwoman attire.  
"Sorry to barge in. We need to talk."  
"No need." Bruce stood up. "About what?"  
"The Justice League."  
Dick had no idea what they were talking about, but he was scared. What could possibly be so horrible that the Woman of Steel would visit the Dark Knight of Gotham?  
"Dick. Stay here."  
"But-"  
"Here."  
They then left Dick alone.  
Of course he is going to listen to their conversation.

In the next minutes, Robin sat comfortable in his room. He had microphones in the BatCave so he could listen. Through the device, he carefully listen to the conversation.  
"Now that you mention, Flash stated a week ago that an alien monster ruined a big part of Central City's suburbs. He won and there were a few injured." Batman spoke.  
"Ok. At least one superhero met a monster in the past month."  
"Except me."  
"That's because not even alien monsters like you."  
"You have no idea how grateful I am for that. But letting the joke aside, monsters weren't that big of a problem."  
"That's because they were one in six months not one every week. Their attacks are increasing and nobody knows why."  
"Maybe Aquaman-"  
"The monsters we are talking about aren't his, Wonder Woman said those aren't Ancient Greek monsters and Green Lantern is searching information through the Lantern Corps. Our best guess is that they are alien." Claire explained.  
"Then how do they appear?"  
"I don't know. Maybe some advanced teleport system..."  
"Have you searched in your kryptonian database?"  
"Yes. There is nothing about them in the database. They are not from this galaxy."

Silence. Dick couldn't believe it. Alien monsters?  
"The government sent me a message. I will be at the meeting point with world leaders in a few hours. We will discuss about this."  
"They are scared and they need us." Bruce spoke.  
"I will try to reason with them about our League."  
"How will you make it sound so it doesn't appear like a threat? An institution with the most powerful beings on the planet. Not a danger to them at all."  
"They are not scared of us!"  
"By us you mean the other super-powered hero's. You all took the mask of shinning knights that save the world everyday. The reasons why the Government tolerates you is because: one, the public loves you, two, they can't beat you even if they wanted."  
"Then why did they invite me and other hero's to the conference if they are so scared?"  
"Because just now they understand that they need you and other meta-humans like you."  
"Kryptonian. I am kryptonian Bruce."

Dick stared at the device. Nothing.  
Then in the fraction of a second he was in the BatCave. Superwoman held him in one arm.  
"We will end this discussion later." She said as she dropped the boy.  
The last daughter of Krypton was gone now. She left Bruce and Dick alone.  
"So Batman-"  
"You are grounded."  
"But-"  
"No missions, no video games, no tv, no ice-cream, no sugar, no fun for the next three months."  
The wonder boy wanted to say something but he knew it was useless.  
"And prepare yourself for school. Tutoring will begin tommorow." Bruce added harshly.  
"Yes."

At the meeting conference, Claire stood along with Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman, Cyborg and Green Lantern.  
"They are alien monsters." Green Lantern said." I found them in the Green Lantern database. They are found in another Galaxy and are artificially made."  
"From what?" Cyborg asks.  
"A rare substance. Not even the Corps know about it. That is all we could find." The emerald knight concluded.  
"But you can fight them right?" One of the world leaders asked.  
"For now yes." Superwoman said.  
The next hours of the conversation were about proving the politicians that the League will not harm them.  
"Oh please! You talk like you care. The only reason why you are here is because of money and power! You don't care about innocent, you care for your safety!" Flash yelled.  
"Flash, calm yourself." Cyborg said.  
"No." He then turned again to the politicians." We do more for the people in five minutes than you would do in a lifetime. We save people everyday and we expect nothing. You put taxes and frequently spy on citizens. When was the last time one of you took the bus?"  
Nobody spoke.  
"Exactly! There is a reason jokes about corrupt world leaders like you exist."  
And with that Flash was gone. Even through Kala didn't show it, she knew Flash was right.  
"We are going to make Justice League happen. It's better for all of us." Diana reasoned.  
"The alien attacks will continue. We have to work together." Cyborg spoke.  
"As the ruler of Atlantis, I will join the League." Aquaman said." Flash is right about you, you don't deserve to represent the masses." He then stood up.  
"They are right." Green Lantern added.  
Everyone was looking at Superwoman. She stood up with the others.  
"As we said, we mean no harm. The sole purpose of this League is to fight for those who can't fight themselves."  
The politicians looked at each other. Kala knew they didn't have a choice, but it was for the best.  
"We agree." One of them spoke.  
The other's nodded.  
Claire smiled. She looked at the other super hero's.  
"Meet me at the Fortress of Solitude tomorrow morning and tell the others." She whispered.  
The four nodded.

-

Billy never knew life on a farm could be so awesome. Even though he lived in the bad parts of the city, he thought the people that were farming had it much worse. Well, he was glad he was wrong.  
Jonathan and Martha Kent were the best grandparents somebody could wish for. They let him ride the tractor, they showed him the animals, they made together pie's and so on. They were awesome.  
Now, he was washing the dishes with Jonathan.  
"So what powers do you have?"  
"What? I mean I didn't understand sir."  
"Claire told us you have powers. She didn't told us which. Are they similar to hers?"  
"I think so... I mean... A week ago, I was a nobody. Then miss Claire wanted to write an article about me, then a wizard gave me powers, then she found out, then adopted me, and now I have a home."  
"Sorry if I was too fast."  
"No need sir. And yes the powers are similar to her with a few exceptions."  
"What did I tell ya' about that word?" He then spill some water on Billy.  
"Yes grandpa' "Billy laughed.  
"Now if you are done gossiping, can I borrow you for a sec Billy?" Martha Kent asked when she entered the kitchen.  
Billy looked at Jonathan.  
"Go ahead. I will finish them."  
The boy followed his new grandmother upstairs.  
"This was Claire's room."  
She then opened the door. Billy didn't knew what to expect. It was normal.  
Well, a lot of books in order, a few trophies, for literature and writing contests, there were also a lot of photos, mainly of Claire in her late teens along with her friends. She seemed happy.  
"Claire wants you to enjoy this time as best as you can."  
Billy looked at her.  
"Can I-"  
"Of course you can look in this room!" She giggled."I am going to be downstairs."  
"Ok."  
He was left alone. He started looking through the books. Claire told him you can't judge a book by it's cover, but you can make an idea of what a person thinks by looking at what he reads. The books she owned were... the exact opposite of what the books in her apartment were. These were all about adventures, fun and being carefree, the other ones were serious, scientific and for a more mature person. Billy tried to imagine his new mother the age he is now. Did little Claire knew she was going to be a super-hero? He thought of how similar Claire was in her youth with him and how she is now. Was he going to end up the same? A hero that barely has time for himself.  
Billy tried to ignore those thoughts. He was chosen to do this kind of things. But was it really his choice? Did he really have a word in all what happened?  
The wizard didn't listen to him. Maybe Billy didn't want to save the world every day. Maybe he wanted to be just a normal teenager. Yes, be good and good will follow. Maybe the wizard gave him the powers because he knew Billy would use them for good. The boy suddenly felt used.

-

The next day at the Fortress of Solitude.  
Every meta-human that was implicated in the saving the world business was there. They all stood in the huge guest room. They sat in kryptonian style chairs and were served by Kala's robots.  
"This place is awesome." Flash said.  
"I know. If this was my house, I would take a complete life vacation." Green Lantern joked.  
Then, Superwoman came in the room. She had a device in her hand and pressed a button. Holograms of the monsters appeared and the hologram of the planet with the attacks.  
"Thanks to the Green Lantern Corps we figured what these aliens are. And thanks to Temischyra we have one and searched their internal system. Sadly we still didn't find out enough about them to conclude their mission." She began." Now the question is what is their purpose?"  
"Maybe a wormhole?" Cyborg spoke.  
"It can't be. The take place in too many spots and at too many different times." Batman stated.  
"I think someone wants to tests us."  
Everyone looked at Mera, Aquaman's wife.  
"What do you mean?" Aquaman asked.  
"From what I understand the resources in different worlds are getting fewer day by day. Maybe a civilization wants our planet for it's water and life."  
"Then why not attack us directly?" Diana asked.  
"Because they want to know how powerful we are." Kala commented. "They want to know if they can stand a chance. My parents explained me why Krypton failed. They had the technology but not the resources. And because of that they couldn't save themselves."  
"How will we communicate with them then?" Green Lantern inquired.  
"We can use my technology to say we are ready for a meeting. We need to discuss this with them. Peacefully." Superwoman stated.  
"And the Justice League?" Flash asked.  
"Superwoman and I will built it. If someone has ideas and or equipment feel free to help." Said Batman.  
Everyone then left the Fortress, except Batman. Kala was on her kryptonian computer.  
"What do want?"  
"I-"  
"You need to teach Dick some privacy lessons."  
"That's what I did. In the next three months he will not have missions."  
Kala nodded.  
"What are we going to do if they are stronger than us?" She asked.  
"We will die trying." Batman responded.  
"How optimist of you."  
"Realistic. I am realistic Claire."

-

Hello there viewers and visitors. I want to thank you all for your reading, it means a lot. Now, there are .  
And special thanks to the Anons that reviewed my story. It's lovely.  
Special thanks to 6tailedninja for telling me my mistakes in chapter two and to TontoJohnson for following my story and nomercy58 for fav-ing it.  
I will continue this story, I will include other hero's (the hole JL). And don't despair, if I didn't include your favorite hero I will.  
And Shazam. Don't you think that Billy didn't have a choice in the superhero business? I will try to write him like a twelve year old that is ok with powers but just staying neutral.  
Also, sorry if I wrote Robin/Dick Grayson like a douchebag and Batman out of character. But with soo many universes in DC, nobody knows what is canon and what not. Either way, it's my fanfiction...  
If you have an opinion or critique, write it. I am glad to hear them.


	6. Chapter 6

Superwoman 6

The following day at the Daily Planet, Claire was working at an article about pollution and how people could help the city, she had interviewed some teenagers earlier this morning. The students had a lot of nice views and wanted to do something.  
Claire knew Metropolis changed a lot because of her, well...Superwoman. The city used to be unclean, people were mean and nobody cared about each other. It was a dying city. Then she appeared, with her respectful attitude, manners, goodness and girl-scout attitude. The city looked at her as a new model. She was the first hero to appear after all.  
She set up the imagine of a super hero.  
Metropolis in an year changed so much. The people are friendly, everyone helps each other and crime rate is the lowest here with a few exceptions. In a city with eleven million people. Even the Daily Planet changed. Now Perry, instead of being a pain in the ass, he was giving bonuses, vacations and he joked with his employers. Jimmy became more confident and was the bright sunshine in the office. Lois became more calm and nicer to people. Everyone changed because of the last daughter of Krypton.  
Claire then finished her article.  
"How come you let Olsen and Smallville pass work hours?" Lois asked a bit loudly. Kala didn't need super-hearing to listen.  
"Because they always end their work early and they also don't bother me. Something you could do too."  
"I have a stressful sister."  
"And I have a stressful wife. Nobody's perfect."  
"I need to go."  
"Listen-"  
"Chief, I will take Lois's article if it doesn't bother you." Claire interrupted him.  
"Fine Kent." He responded." Here it is. If somebody needs me, I will be in my office."  
He handed Claire some papers and left the women alone.  
"Smallville, have I ever told you are a life saver?"  
"Just when I save you from something." Claire responded with a smirk.  
"Haha, very funny. My little sister needs me on a thing. Thanks again Small. Bye."  
"Bye Lois."  
Claire then took the papers and read them.  
"Oh boy..."

A few hours later at the airplane exposition in Metropolis, Claire was interviewing some senior pilot.  
"And of course being a pilot is the best thing in the world. All you have to do is to be smart and to love hight." He spoke confident.  
"So what do you think of the expo? Will it help young adults decide this carrier?"  
"Yes, the tests were done in the summer and now our recruits will enjoy free time while they can. They need to be ready for the training in a week m."  
Claire wrote that down.  
"Anything else miss reporter?"  
"No. Thank you for your time sir."  
"Always a pleasure." The senior aged pilot said.  
Claire then wanted to go.  
"Why it's always a pleasure to see you here Claire!"  
"I was just leaving Hal." She spoke as nice as she could.  
"What brings you in here?" The immature pilot asked.  
"A colleague could not come and someone else had to write about the expo. She couldn't and I accidentally offered my patience. It was too late to decline."  
"No need to shed tears Claire. You can interview me."  
"I already interviewed three pilots."  
"You never know what I could say."  
"Fine."  
She opened her notebook.  
"Really?"  
"What?"  
"A notebook?"  
"Fine."  
She took the recorder.  
"Why do you use a notebook?"  
"I am the one asking questions here Hal."  
"I mean, I understand you write 'faster' than anyone, but you look like grandma'."  
"Hal."  
"And what's up with the clothes? If it weren't for your head bun and face, I could say you-"  
"I like decency. Ok?"  
"The glasses give you a dorky vibe."  
That was it. Claire grabbed his arm and hold it tight.  
"Scream and everyone will think you are a sissy." she whispered.  
"Aww..." He whispered back.  
"And I am not even using my powers."  
"Sorry..."  
She let him go.  
"I think you broke a bone or two."  
"Just used x-ray, you will survive."  
Hal Jordan rolled his eyes.  
"Do you have any new information?" He asked.  
"I thought maybe the master-mind from a week ago put this show up, but the facts don't match."  
"Ohh... Any traces?"  
"Neither in both cases."  
"Sucks."  
"Tell me about it. No alien monster signs since the hero meeting. It is too hard to ask for a day when everything is boring?" she mumbled.  
"Keep dreaming."  
"Yeah..."  
"So, is it true?"  
"What?"  
"You took under your wing, I mean cape, a boy with powers?"  
"Where did you heard that?"  
"Nobody."

"News travels fast."

"Sorry, I promised I won't tell. And I keep my promises."  
"Yeah right and I'm Batman."  
"We still don't know who is under the mask... So it's a possibility."  
"I was in the same damn room with him at the hero meeting. You were there." She spoke quietly.  
"Ohh yeah forgot about it..."  
Claire facepalmed herself. How did he sound responsible at the world leader's conference was beyond her imagination. And how in the universe was he chosen to bear a Green Lantern ring?  
"Do you know who is Batman?"  
"What? No." She answered quietly.  
"Come on... I know you know."  
"I have no idea what you are talking about. If he wanted you to know his secret identity he would have done it by now."  
"Uhhh... Fine."  
Claire's telephone rang.  
"Excuse me for a minute." She said as she leaved him.  
"Ok. I will be here."  
Once she was outside, where it was a less noise that in the building she answered.  
"Yes?"  
"Claire, it's me, Martha."  
"Ma'? What happen? Did something happen to Billy?"  
"Oh no, I just wanted to know if you could drop by."  
"Mom..."  
"Billy made apple pie just for you. He tried very hard."  
Claire smiled. Billy appeared to have a good time. It was refreshing.  
"I will be there in fifteen minutes max."  
"Ok honey. Bye!"  
"Bye Ma'."  
Hal then came to her.  
"Another monster attack?"  
"Nope. Family."  
"Oh.."  
"Now if you'll excuse me..."  
She then went to a place where she could not be seen. Kala put on her Superwoman costume with the help of the belt (because normal clothes will be ruined if she flew at her usual speed) and she flew as fast as she could.

In ten minutes Claire was in the dining room of the Kent farm.  
"Do you like the pie? Billy made it." Jonathan spoke.  
"I love it. He had good teachers." She said while she tasted it.  
Billy smiled.  
"We had a lot of fun together. Billy helped us a lot and without his powers. But enough with us, what happened today?" Jonathan said.  
"I wrote two articles, the first was about some students and pollution and the second about the airplane expo in Metropolis."  
"Did you met any nice pilots?" Martha asked.  
"Mother! You know I don't have time. Plus, I just took a few interterview's and met Hal."  
"Green Lantern or the Flash?" Jonathan inquired.  
"The green one. And no, nothing happen."  
"It would be nice for you to have a normal friend." Martha added. She also put accent on the word 'friend'.  
"How do you think a guy will react when he finds out his girlfriend is the Woman of Steel? He will not be comfortable." Claire said a bit harshly.  
"Mom, sorry to interrupt, but I think you do just fine at the moment." Billy said.  
"Thank you Billy." Claire happily responded.  
"Mom, can I ask a question? In private?" Billy asked a bit shy.  
Claire gracefully ended her meal.  
"Of course. Let's go to my room."  
When they entered the room Claire was hit by a lot of memories. Most of them were nice, her with Lana Lang, Chloe Sullivan and other friends, but then again, before she was happy, she miserable.  
"What is it?" She asked as she sat on her old bed.  
"I am not sure about the super-hero thing... I know I have powers and all and I told you I want to be a Superhero... but right now I just want to be normal... I am sorry to disappoint you... "  
Claire looked at Billy.  
"Billy, I don't force you to use your powers. They are yours and you do whatever you want with them. Nobody forces you to anything."  
"But the wizard that gave me these powers said I need to use them for-"  
"Wait. What wizard?"  
"His name is the one that I use when I get powers."  
"Shazam?"  
"Yes, he gave me these powers."  
"Wait, didn't you have them before?" Claire asked angrily.  
"No, I didn't have them before. I thought you knew."  
"I thought you discovered your powers that day. Not received them. Where is the wizard? I need to talk to him."  
She tried staying collected. But soon she will have a break-down. First the nightmares, then the master-mind, then the alien monsters, then the Justice League, and now this. Claire was so stressed. She needed to calm herself, she can't let it go like she did when she was younger. She is an adult now. A responsible one. Not a ticking bomb. She needed to stay calm and collected.  
She stood up and started pacing.  
"I don't know if he-"  
Claire disappeared.  
"-would want to talk..." Billy said.

At the rock of eternity, the wizard Shazam was in his throne.  
Claire puffed in front of him.  
"Where am I?" She asked as she stood up.  
"The rock of eternity, I am Shazam."  
"What have you done?"  
"I have followed the path-"  
"What have YOU done?" She asked louder this time.  
"I have bestowed the power of the gods upon a mortal. It is my province to do so."  
"You did this to a little boy! A LITTLE BOY!"  
"He is more adept, more tenacious than-"  
"What is wrong with you? He's a child! His life shouldn't be about this! Little boys go to school, play with their friends and go to bed at night. Their biggest concerns should be homework and school yard crushes!- not if they failed to save someone!"  
"It is his fate to bear the mantle."  
"Do not talk to ME about fate! All of you people of magic-you sorcerers... You all talk about fate and destiny... This is WRONG! A child shouldn't have the fate of the world on his shoulders... It is a fate chosen by those who are ready to make this kind of sacrifices..." Kala talked stressed."... He is just a boy..."  
"A boy that could use guidance."  
Claire looked at him with more calm eyes.  
"I am going to help him. I already do. But I will not force him. It is not my place to choose his life choices. This will be his decision."  
The wizard nodded.  
"Sooner or later, last daughter of Krypton, he will use the powers of the six gods, and when he will..."  
"He will be ready by then." Claire spoke softly now. She calmed herself.

Then she waked up in her room.  
"Mom? What happened? Where have you been?" Billy asked scared.  
"I was with the wizard Shazam. We talked about you... How long have I been gone?"  
"A few minutes... Is he ok with-"  
"You will help people when you want Billy. Neither I or the wizard will force this on you."  
Billy hugged Claire. She hugged back.  
"Thank you."  
"Don't mention it son. By the way... What are your powers?"  
"The wisdom of Solomon, the strength of Hercules, the stamina of Atlas, the power of Zeus, the courage of Archilles, and the speed of Mercury. That's what the wizard said.  
Claire looked at him.  
"Let's finish that apple pie Billy."  
"Ok Mom." He smiled.

Hello! Chapter six is nice? Isn't it? I mean Kala is one step away from having a mental breakdown and Billy keeps her sane. Alien invasion ahead and Justice League WatchTower will be made!  
In other news, I don't own DC comics. Surprise! I took the dialog between Shazam and Claire from the comics ( return of the Black Adam) and I also got inspired from the DC showcase of Captain Marvel in Chapter two of my fanfiction. But I also changed a few things here and there to add up to my headcanon. Sadly, my headcanon is soo far away from canon it's Nikon. *ba dum tiss*  
So, I just checked my Traffic Graff for this fanfiction and I have more than 1,400 views (both viewers and visitors) and this is awesome! I didn't expect this to be so successful. Thank you all for reading my fanfiction and if I ever again make mistakes, tell me, better late than never.

Special thanks to elamonegro because you fav and followed my story.  
Now, sorry to disappoint but... I will take a little pause from writing. I will have a lot of new chapters but ... school... You all know...  
So, if you have any new ideas for the plot or a critique... Write to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Superwoman 7

"Fall seven times, stand up eight."  
That's what Claire tells herself every day. The nightmares continued, but now they are about losing Billy...  
She couldn't help but get attached to the young boy. He was like a son to her. And she was relieved that he didn't want to be a superhero... yet.  
In the next four weeks since school started, Claire helped her new son with schoolwork. They discussed homework, she showed him the fun in math, physics, literature and tried to make it as easy as possible. She was ok with him using the phone Bruce gave him. She always made time for Billy's problems. He wasn't bullied, neither the most popular in school, but he had a few friends, both boys and girls. He had fun, he told her what he did every day. He didn't get himself in trouble and his grades were good so far. He was nice to her, helped around the apartment. He understood when she had to work, go on missions and go on world-saving. Even when she had to work on the WatchTower. It was going to be the headquarters of the Justice League.  
These weeks were exhausting to say at least for the kryptonian.  
Flash and Batman caught the Master Mind, it was some guy that had a fetish for meta-humans. He was put in jail for good. She didn't even want to know what would have happened if she arrived late that day.  
The alien monster attacks were still going on, but a huge attack in Australia hurt Kala's leg. It was a problem. She was never hurt. Beaten up and felt pain? Yes, a few times. But the remaining pain in the leg worried her. Her kind was highly tolerant to marks, scars and bruise's. The other hero's helped a lot too. Diana proved herself to be a very good friend. She took a few missions so that Claire had time for Billy.  
Everything would be perfect if it weren't for the nightmares. Back when she was younger, they used to scare and traumatize her, now they were annoying.  
Speaking of annoying, Lex Luthor was too nice in the last month. He did charity, he donated, he gave more jobs. Well, he runs half of the city... But this behavior was unnatural. Superwoman knew something was up with him. But Claire would be happy. Maybe he changed... No.  
Claire's two minds tried to reason. One wanted to investigate and find out, the other wanted to let him go. She wanted so badly the second to be true... But Lex wasn't Superwoman's arch enemy for nothing.  
Nevertheless, it was Saturday afternoon and Kala was still in bed. She knew Billy was probably at his karate lessons and when he was coming back home, he was going to read something. Claire loved this free time she had. She loved doing things, like spending time with Billy, writing articles, saving people, using Krypton's technology to help the League, fighting and so on. And with a life as such, silence became a luxury.  
Right now, Krypto was in her large bed with her. The dog took a third out of the bed.  
"Wuff."  
"If you want outside, fly to Jamaica. I need rest." She said.  
The dog levitated and started licking her face.  
"Uhhg... Fine."  
She got up levitating and went to the wardrobe. And as she picked her clothes she said:  
"But no flying. We are going to be normal."  
The dog made a disappointed sound. Kala smiled and went to the bathroom for a shower:

-  
Twenty minutes later, Claire was in sport clothes. She wore a plain white T-shirt, grey pants for running and some running shoes. Krypto wore a special neck thing that limited his powers. She created it with kryptonian technology. It contained a different type of kryptonite. This one just took the powers and didn't hurt her or the dog in any other matter, it just made them... powerless... normal. She also had a necklace for herself in the Fortress, in case something happened to her. Kala was thankful that the dog had a few powers, flying along with the sonic bark, super-strength and the ability to make everyone happy.  
"Nice dog, what is his name?" One of the kids that petted Krypto asked.  
"Barky." Yes, she had to lie. Even through she was wearing glasses and looked bland, she was still afraid. She needed to exercise her body language as a citizen anyways.  
"He is soo cute. Can we play with him?"  
"Of you can. I will be there if something happens." Claire pointed out at a bench.  
The two children nodded and played with Krypto.  
She bought herself a lemonade and enjoyed it on a bench. One that had a tree that gave a nice shadow.  
"It's a beautiful weather for Fall. Don't you think so?"  
Claire had a mini heart attack. When she looked back it was a guy. A very good looking guy. He appeared to be thirty or so and had a very nice beard. It wasn't long and neither short, like he didn't shave for a few days. His hairstyle was like doctor Shepard from Grey's Anatomy, but he had the dark brown color in his hair. He was dressed in a Niké outfit and it was a bit visible the fact that he had muscles.  
"Umm... Sorry. I didn't present myself. I am Ustin Khan."  
"Claire Kent. Nice to meet you."  
She gave him her hand for a handshake. He happily took it.  
"Oh.. and you're right. It is a nice weather for the end of September." She spoke.  
"Yeah and you have a nice dog. I don't mean to sound weird or so, but I have just seen you right now and..."  
"You recognized me?"  
"What?"  
"Not to brag but... I'm one of the top reporters of the Daily Planet."  
"No way. That's wonderful."  
"Yeah it is."  
"I work as a lawyer." He said with confidence.  
In Claire's mind something triggered. A hot guy, one that had stable job, was hot, was nice to her even though she looked awful and was hot was talking on her.  
"Do you have any pets?"  
"I had a cat. Whiskers died a few years ago. I didn't take another pet because I felt bad. Like betraying his trust..." Ustin looked sad now and Claire felt bad.  
"Um... Do you want to talk about something else?" He asked.  
"A book."  
"A book? That's a new one. Usually women want to talk about a gossip, a celebrity or a movie. You are something else Claire."  
That comment made Claire blush. She tried hiding it.  
"What is your favorite? Mine are all the Jules Verne book, the guy is the hero of my childhood." He asked.  
"Wow, Jules Verne. The guy barely left France and wrote the science fiction of the time. Well, you will laugh..." She said.  
"Prove me wrong." He stated with a smirk.  
"Well, I have a lot of books that I love... I can't decide between 'The Wolf of Wall Street', 'American Psycho' and 'The Great Gatsby'"  
Ustin gave her a look.  
"Right now I am wondering how these three books have a connection so I can find out your favorite genre."  
"I have too many..."  
"From a book about a psychopath that murders in a humorous way to a 1920' love story there are a lot of genre's."  
"Yeah... So you read them?"  
"Just 'The Great Gatsby' and between the two of us, don't you think Daisy is a-"  
"Worthless gold-digger that every time she talks you want to end her existence?"  
"Couldn't say it any better! Everyone says that she can't decide and she is innocent. That's bull, she should just have choose someone and end the party!"  
"Yes and poor Gatsby died and destroyed his reputation for her."  
"I know! Tell me about it."  
They both burst out laughing.  
"What do you think of the movie?" Claire asked.  
"Wich one?"  
"With the actor that can't get an Oscar." She joked.  
"Ohh... That was low. But honestly, I think the movie really respected the book. Something that rarely happens. If I am not mistaken, the only one..."  
"Maybe your right..."  
Ustin looked at Claire.  
"Would you like to go on a date with me?"  
The reporter looked at him and blinked.  
"Of course. Where?"  
"What do say about the Aquarium? And after that we can walk on the beach."  
"We will meet there at seven?" She asked.  
"Tomorrow?"  
"Yes."  
"It's a deal then."  
Claire laughed.  
"See you there, Ustin."  
"See you there too, Claire."

The moment she got home with Krypto she went in the bathroom. She spilled water on her face.  
"Please don't be a dream! Please don't be a dream! Ahh! Yess, this is not a dream!" She laughed while she had a wet face.  
"Mom are you ok?" Billy spoke from his room.  
"Yes! Even more than ok! I am fantastic!"  
"That's good. You seemed tired for a while."  
"I did not." Kala then went into Billy's room.  
"What happened? Did some crime took place and you saved civilians?"  
"Better. I met someone."  
Billy was a bit shocked.  
"Is he good-looking?"  
"Yes."  
"Smart?"  
"Reads a ton of books. Figures."  
"Job?"  
"Lawyer."  
"Name?"  
"Ustin."  
"Age?"  
"A little older than me. Give or take a few years."  
Billy closed his phone.  
"He seems nice."  
"I'm sorry if this is to fast but-"  
"No. Mom. I understand. You are a grown-up. It's ok. He seems nice."  
"Thanks Billy. When you're ready I will present him to you."  
"I hope he will take you a nice place." He says a little monotone.  
"I will go with him at the Aquarium tommorow."  
Billy stooped for a second.  
"I might give him a chance." He put the accent on the 'might'.  
"That's my sidekick!" She hugged the boy.  
"Partner Mom. I'm your partner in future Crime-fighting."  
"And up until then you will do your homework."  
"Ok. Mom. You just ruined the moment." He joked.  
Claire broke the hug.  
"I will microwave some spaghetti. Are in for that?"  
"Yes."

The next two weeks were soo good for Claire. The alien attacks stooped for no apparent reason ( it didn't bother her through), crime rate was going down again so Supes was needed less and less, the WatchTower was done, Batman finished all the computers, medical equipment, rooms and all that AND Ustin was a true gentleman.  
When she talked about him to Lois, she couldn't believe it. When she talked to Diana, again, the princess couldn't believe either. Her best female friends were happy for her and approved the guy. Ustin was even invited to her apartment, and even through Billy was cold at first, after some jokes about sports and food they became best buds. He never tried a sleekly move, he flirtated in a nerdy way and he was always a nice guy to her. He didn't have any defects apart from his tick of pacing when stressed, reading in too much into characters and commenting on different topics like he was an expert in all of them. But that didn't bother Claire, it made him even better. His confidence and ego were so funny to joke with and he made smart jokes, the kind of jokes that were so good you had to calm yourself from laughing. Claire knew it was too early, but she really liked him, even with the imperfections. Maybe loved him. But still, they were moving slow. Not even a kiss.  
Everything was going well for Kala and the best part was she even got more sleep. She usually pinched herself because right now, life was too good to be true.

Now she was at work, she was writing an article about some new author at her desk. The guy wrote science fiction for teens and he was a hit. So she interviewed him earlier with the recorder and what could she say? The guy had like three children where he got his inspiration from.  
"Smallville! I need to talk to you!"  
"Of course. Tell me, I'm listening."  
"Shut down the laptop and come with me to the bathroom. We can't be heard."  
"Lois, there is no one in this room." Claire pointed out the fact that in the writing room apart from them, nobody was here. It was night by now after all.  
"Please."  
"Fine. It isn't like I will get home late because of you.."  
"You won't! It will take at maximum three minutes."  
"Fine."  
Once in the ladies room, Claire took out her glasses and cleaned them with a napkin.

"I slept with Olsen."

Claire dropped her glasses. For a few moments she was a statue.

"For a second I thought you said you slept with Jimmy. You really got me there for a moment Lois... Lois?"  
Lane was as serious as she could be. Claire picked up her glasses.  
"Let me get this straight. You, the best reporter out there, the one that always gets what she wants, the one and only Lois Lane, had a one night stand with our Jimmy?"  
Lois nodded.  
Claire still looked at her in disbelief.  
"That is one funny joke Lois!"  
"Claire."  
Kala didn't comprehend the situation. Did Lois said her name? Not Smallville?  
"I am serious. It happened a few days ago. We got an interview with some Japanese celebrity. We both got the same hotel room and we accidentally got drunk that night. He didn't do anything to me. The problem is that when he found out, he was horrified. Am I that horrible?"  
Lois started sobbing.  
Claire still couldn't process the information. So she did what a rational friend would in this situation. She shut up and hugged Lois.  
After a few minutes, Lois washed her face and went to get her things. Claire followed her.  
"I think you two would be cute couple." She said.  
Lois stopped. The long haired city girl didn't look at Claire.  
"You're right."  
Claire smiled.  
"So what are you going to do now?"  
"I am going to go to Jimmy's and ask him on a date." Lois spoke with a tint of her confidence.  
"Go get him."  
The next thing Claire knew is that she was hugged by Lois.  
"Have I ever told you, you are a life saver?"  
"Only when I save you from something stupid."  
"Like Toyman?" Lois joked.  
"Ruined the moment. But I still forgive you."  
"What a merciful goddess you are..."  
"Did you just compare me to king Xerses?"  
Lois laughed.  
"Gotta' go!"  
And she left.

Later that night, Claire was done with the article. She was sitting comfortable in her living drinking some tea.  
"Hey Mom! Guess what?" Billy spoke.  
"What honey?"  
He showed her his note card. The system his school used was European. So they had a note card for the grades to be put every time they got one. The kryptonian looked at it. Straight A' for the majority and a few B' here and there.  
"Billy, do you have any idea how proud I am right now of you? This is the just the half of the semester and you already got the grades for pretty much everything. Come here!"  
The boy in red pajamas hugged his mother.  
"Knew you would like them."  
"Billy, remember, you learn for yourself, not me."  
"I know. But I want to make you proud of me. You helped me a lot and you're the best."  
"That is so swe-"  
A buzz from her belt came. The belt was on the kitchen table.  
"Sorry I have work." She then kissed him on his head. Now she felt bad.  
"I will go to bed."  
"See you tomorrow Billy."  
Billy went to his room and Kala checked her belt.  
It was an emergency meeting at the WatchTower. All the members were needed there.  
Some part of her knew this vacation was going to end at one point. Either she liked it or not, Superwoman was needed.

She flew to the Justice League WatchTower and it took her breath away every time. The satellite was huge and just simply looking at it was leaving you in awe.  
She passed the security and went to the conference room. It was for the first seven of them.  
Many meta-humans became known after the League was built. They were afraid they were different, and when they found the League, the found a purpose.  
The first seven were her, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Cyborg, Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter. Aquaman didn't became a founder member because he already had a lot of responsibility in Atlantis. The Alien J'onn J'onzz was from Mars and had a lot of powers similar to herself. And like kryptonians had kryptonite, Martians had fire. Nevertheless, the seven of them were joined by many other meta-humans and aliens. Like Hawkgirl, even through she was a woman and was from Tanaghar, PlasticMan, BlueBeetle, Fire, Ice Maiden and many others.  
They all put something in this League, and it was good. She put tech, Bruce time and money, Diana trained the other hero's that weren't good at fighting, along with the other super hero's they taught the new generations. Crime rate had its ups and downs but they were organized now.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by an argument.  
"How come you don't like pizza? It's like the blasphemy of the food industry!" Hal said.  
"Is this the emergency? Pizza?" She barged in the room.  
"No. We were waiting for you." Batman spoke.  
She proceeded to sit between Batman and Diana. She was late, but so was Flash. His chair was the only one that wasn't taken.  
"Are you well Kala?" Wonder Woman asked. Diana knew her name was Claire, but she preferred to address the kryptonian by her original name. The princess was one of the few that addressed her like that.  
"Yes, just came late for work."  
"So back on the subject-" Hal said.  
"How come the fastest beings on Earth are late for this meeting? That doesn't make any sense." Cyborg joked.  
Flash immediately sat on his seat.  
"I heard that."  
"Now that we are all here..." Batman began." I inform you that Joker and Grodd the gorilla are planning a heist."  
"No way! They are going to rob a circus!" Hal said.  
Everyone burst out laughing. Even Batman smirked a bit.  
"They are after some ancient artefact. Batgirl found out about them in a mission. They are going to steal it from Central City History Museum."  
"Wait a sec, does that artefact happen to be the crown of that Babylonian King or so? I heard on the news something like that." Flash commented.  
"Yes it is. The rumors say the crown can give eternal life. We can see why they want it. So who is going to guard?"  
"Flash and I will officially guard it. We are going to be in the museum as official hero's .The rest of you will do it from behind so we won't create a fuss." Superwoman said.  
"Good. But do all of us have to?" Green Lantern asked.  
"No. You and Cyborg will stay in Central City guarding and the rest of us will stay here in the WatchTower communicating with you four." The Dark Knight responded.  
"Sounds good for me. When is this going to happen?" Cyborg inquired.  
"Tomorrow afternoon." Batman said.  
"Then it is settled." Diana spoke.  
"Meeting ended." Martian Manhunter said.

A few hours after that Batman was in the computer room. He wanted to see if they worked properly.  
"This is the fourth time you checked the system this week..."  
"Claire, you are never too sure."  
"Still, how do the firewalls work?"  
"Satisfactory. I am putting a new one right now."  
"How are you doing?"  
"Robin has school, he didn't come to missions. He will join me again after New Year. Batgirl is hacking the computers of the criminals. Overall good. You?"  
"Marvel has school too. His grades are excellent. Superwoman is needed less and less. I have free time..."  
"... And?"  
"And what?"  
"And what do you do in your free time?"  
"Like I'm going to tell you."  
"Ustin Khan seems nice?"  
"Are you keeping tabs on me?"  
"You never know what kind criminals you can find. But I checked him. He is a good citizen. No criminal record, best in school and college. He-"  
"Wow! You really do trust me and my decisions!"  
"I am just protecting my fellow hero's. You are welcome."  
Claire just levitated there. She couldn't believe it.  
"I can bend steel with my hands and shoot lasers out of my eyes! I don't need protection. Furthermore, I don't keep tabs on you and I don't destroy your sense of privacy."  
"Very bad of you. I am a dangerous individual."  
"More like an annoying individual."  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes. What kind of superhero are you?"  
"One that doesn't have powers but a lot of money and issues. Lots of issues."  
Batman waited a few seconds for a remark, but when he turned his back, he saw nothing. He was alone.  
He sighed. He really had a way with words.

They have an uneasy but bearable companionship. They are allies, and they have a bond, but they aren't friends in any normal sense.  
They were so different, yet so similar. Like day and night.  
They've never really been enemies, that much is for certain. Just two sides of the same coin. They may have different methods, and different tactics, but they've always respected each other and trusted each other. That has never changed.  
Superwoman doesn't want to hurt people because she is so powerful she's afraid to really cut loose on someone. He, on the other hand, is more aggressive in his pursuit of justice and will often use violence to defeat the bad guys.  
He had his parents murdered, had to manage multibillion dollar companies AND do his superhero gig. He has no superpowers, only his intelligence and whatever martial skills he picked up/trains in from Ra's Al Gul, has cynical and darker personality but he has his personal honor to hold him in check and most important. Now Dick and Barbara barely listen to him ( spoiled teenagers). He is not really liked by populace, even Gotham is afraid of him.  
Claire on the other hand, had a loving foster family, she is happy and responsible girls-scout, has a reporter job that makes it easy to find out what's going on, superpowers that make her godlike to others, everyone loves Superwoman (except the secret government agencies and Lex Luthor), her 'son' loves her and doesn't disrespect her, she has her own code to hold herself in check, but if she goes berserk or snaps,... we're screwed.  
Batman didn't know what opinion to have about her anymore. It all started when Wonder Woman told him. The amazon thought he knew, but he didn't. He was a little angry at first, but he didn't show it. Claire deserved someone normal. Someone that... wasn't in crime-fighting and would always be there for her...  
Bruce thought maybe it was better this way. With them just being allies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Boom! New chapter!  
First of all, I am sorry if you are reading at the moment 'The Great Gatsby', and yes, in my opinion Daisy is the bad guy in the story. Overall, Jules Verne is awesome. And yes, Claire read American Psycho. Don't judge her. The author was so good it makes you root for Patrick.  
Batman has a love/hate relationship in his mind with Supes, while she sees him as one of her best friends.I took Batman's thought about her from Yahoo! Answers. I know, it's lame to do that, but it fit well the characters.  
I took the joke with 'issues' from Justice League Unlimited. It was between Diana and Bruce. Sorry, I don't ship them. Supes x Batsy forever!  
Kinda' weird for a teenage girl to have as favorite couple two dudes... I understand now guy's fascination with lesbians... Sort of.  
I ship Lois and Jimmy. Sue me. I have the right to obsess over whatever I want. But come on now, a world where Clark is a woman will leave Lois without a love interest. And Jimmy is a nice guy... They are a cute couple.  
When Lois made a joke about King Xerses, it was from the movie 300. If you didn't watch the movie what are doing with your life? Watch it!  
I don't want to make Claire a Mary Sue. That's why I made her a workaholic, someone that pushes herself to exhaustion and doesn't know her limits. She always tries to please everybody and usually forgets about herself. She is always concerned for others but she doesn't care if she makes to many sacrifices.  
Billy. He works hard to have a normal life. He was homeless two months ago. Ok? He will be ready at some point to save people, and he wants to be prepared when he does it.  
I happened to have some free time and managed to write this. You're welcome.  
In other news, speak your opinion over this fanfiction. I will be more than glad to hear it.  
And last, I know this would be shocking... But I don't own DC comics. Because if did, this would be on tv.


	8. Chapter 8

Superwoman 8

Claire found herself in a another nightmare. Their number had decreased for a while, but they were still there.  
This time it was the Artic. The cold Artic. The storm made it impossible to see more than fifteen meters ahead. She remembered the storm. She made that storm a long time ago. When she was younger...  
She saw herself from the past. She was in a fetal position on the snow. Fourteen year old Claire was miserable. The kryptonian teen was murmuring something while she kept hugging her knees. The wind ravished her hair.  
"I want to kill them all..." The young one spoke.  
The elder knew this was her only chance to end her nightmares.  
"You don't mean that." Claire said collected.  
The one on the snow gave her a look that could kill. Her blue eyes were dark and you could read on them the fact that she hated every one.  
"Who are you? And why would you care about a monster like ME?" She breathed. The arctic cold made a white cloud from her breath.  
"You are not a monster."  
"They said so..."  
"Nobody said you're a monster. It's all in your head. I know how it feels..."  
"You don't know me... Nobody does! I hear things that are not there, I see through walls, people and everything else! I always have to control myself ...Life is not fair." The young one began crying. She put her head down.  
"Then make it fair."  
That caught the attention of the teen.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Be the better one. Be the example. Ignore the negative and focus on the good. The world is a beautiful place and you deserve to enjoy it."  
"... I'm afraid. What if I hurt someone?" She then stood up." I can't control these powers... If I make the wrong move..."  
"You won't. Fall seven times, stand up eight." Our Claire spoke calm.  
The young one looked at her trying to believe. Hope started to be seen in her eyes. The snow storm was begging to end. Bit by bit the wind was slowing down.  
"Baby steps. Don't do it fast. Do it slow and nice... You can end the storm in your mind." Claire told her younger version.

After a couple of moments the sky was clear. It contemplated it a nice way the frozen landscape.  
Claire wanted to say something to her younger self, but before she could say something a bright light appeared.

"Wuff!"  
"Ahh!" She yelled.  
Claire fell out of bed. Krypto was immediately at her side. That lovely dog with powers. The kryptonian levitated up and looked at her electronic clock. It was seven in the morning. She sighed.  
Claire then went to her kitchen and made prepared some cereal and milk. She was too lazy today for something else.  
"Good morning Mother." Billy went at the cupboard and took his favourite cereal.  
"Good morning son. I hope I didn't wake you up when I fell out the bed."  
"Yeah... You kind of a made some noise when you did that. But it's ok." He smiled.  
They ate in peace. The only loud noise was Krypto eating his dog food.

''How did Krypto got his powers?''

''Orange kryptonite. Ineffective to humans, but gives powers to animals. Krypto stayed too much time with that rock and got his powers permanently.''  
"O get it. So, Mom, I got a trip in the winter vacation with the school. It will take about five days in Yellow Stone. Every friend of mine goes. I don't want to be a burden but... Can I go?" Billy asked with puppy eyes.  
"Why yes. Just give me the papers and I will sign them. And you are not a burden Billy, in matter of fact you deserve it. Your grades are more better than I expected and your behaviour is to be proud for. I am more than happy to help you."  
"Thanks Mom. Now what are you going to do today?" He asked full of optimism.  
"Me? Well, I will try to end work at the Planet early. I have a mission as Supes in Central City this afternoon."  
"Ohh... What is going to happen?"  
"Joker and Grodd plan to steal something. No big deal, I will be home by seven." Claire spoke with confidence.  
"Are you going as a reporter or a superhero?"  
The Woman of Steel stopped eating and thought about it for a while.  
"Originally as Superwoman, but now I think the reporter will give me a better cover and if something goes South, I can always change into Superwoman. And I can talk to Perry about going there and writing an article."  
"Cool."

Later that morning, Claire was in a brown suite. She had a white blouse and dark brown Oxfords to complete the suite. She also had the yellow kryptonian belt under her clothes. She always liked wearing tomboyish and dorky clothes because this was... her. Yes, people joked about her style from time to time, saying she needed to show her 'curves'. She didn't want that to happen. As Superwoman she wore the kryptonian costume that was on her skin, so as herself she needed clothes to conceal her body. It did not bother Kala to put her hair in a small bun, she already had short-medium hair.  
So here she was, preparing her notes and recorder for the Museum. She went to Perry.  
"Chief, sorry to barge in but can I go today at Central City Museum for the scoop? They have a new artefact."  
Her boss looked at her while he worked on his computer. He put down the cigar he was smoking.  
"I gave Olsen that, but you can go in his place if he is ok."  
"Thanks Chief."  
"No problem Kent."  
Claire went to Jimmy's desk and found him preparing his notes.  
"Hi Jimmy!"  
"Oh hi Claire? Did you heard?"  
"What?"  
"Lois and I are an official couple." He grinned." I liked her for a long time and now-"  
"Lois told me everything."  
The redhead paled a bit.  
"Ohh..."  
"I don't judge you two. In matter of fact I told Lois to go for you."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"You told Lois to come to my house in the middle of the night to express her feelings?"  
"No... Wait, she did that?"  
Jimmy nodded.  
"Wow... Well, I came here to ask you if I can go in your place at Central City."  
Jimmy stopped.  
"What is your scoop for today?"  
"Interview with the Mayor about some new houses for the poor."  
Jimmy made the thinking face.  
"Fine. We are switching."  
"Thank you Jimmy. Say hello to Lois from me, I didn't saw her today. Bye!"  
"I will. Bye!"  
On the way to her desk, she formed the number of Bruce on her smart phone.  
"Yes?"  
"Change of plan. Look... what would you say if I go as a reporter? I will finish my civilian work and protect from behind.''

Bruce thought about. The change was good. It made the element of surprise better. He was going to finally catch Joker. Even through Batman wont ever admit to him, the Clown Prince of Crime covered well his tracks. And the dark knight will finally catch him.

''Sounds good to me.''

''Good.''

''Claire?''

''Yes, Bruce.''

''Are you still-''

''You are lucky I forgive easy. But can you just leave my private life alone?''

''...Yes.''

Claire smiled and adjusted her glasses.

''See you when the mission is done.''

-  
In that afternoon she was in Central City Museum. Many reporters were there. And she got a V.I.P. Pass because she was from the Daily Planet. Being a top reporter had its perks. And lucky for her, Batman was fine with the change. Right now, she was in the exposition room with Flash. He knew about the change and tried to play the role.

The reveal of the crown and everything else went well. To well. She used her X-ray vision and no Joker or Grodd were there. Maybe they used their brains for a change...  
Anyway, everything was fine and after she wrote about the event, Kala Jor-El teleported to the WatchTower along with Flash. She was now in the Superwoman attire at the conference room along with Batman, Green Lantern, Cyborg and Flash.  
"I don't understand..." The emerald knight began." Why would they-"  
"We prevented a robbery. That is what matters." Cyborg said.  
"Yes, and Joker along with Grodd are still free." Batman spoke in his usual tone.  
"Be more optimistic Batsy." The Scarlett Speedster said.  
"Cyborg and Flash are right. Let's call it a success." Superwoman commented." No need to make a fuss. They didn't know about the rest of us, just Flash. And now with the Justice League... that enough made them think twice."  
Batman was giving her his famous cold glare.  
"Batman, I know you wanted to catch the Joker, but today maybe isn't just the d-"  
She was interrupted by a beep from an alarm. Kala could hear it with her super-hearing. It was her kryptonian home alarm. The one from the Fortress of Solitude.  
"Excuse me. I have something to do."  
The others nodded. They knew she had the super-hearing thing and she was needed somewhere. Superwoman then flew out of the WatchTower.

She arrived at the Fortress of Solitude. The ice castle was glorious as ever before. She liked it in a lot of ways, it reminded her of her parents, planet and life she could have... but this wasn't her.  
She was a farm girl, she liked eating even though she didn't need to eat. She liked pies, pun jokes, crappy romance, anime from time to time, writing and all that. She liked being simple. But that didn't stop her from thinking what her life could have been... She could have been a scientist, a top one like her parents. She was the first natural born kryptonian in centuries. That would have made her more powerful than the rest. Still, she could not possibly be more powerful than now. Krypton was a dying planet. They were depending on the Planet's inner core for energy. It was indeed a miracle she was still alive.  
Getting back to reality, she was scanned by the security. Claire entered the main hall. Everything seemed fine, no robots or souvenirs from her traveling were moved or taken. Everything was in its place. She levitated down and started looking around.  
"Robots, what was the alarm? Nobody is stupid enough to break into my house."  
"I prefer the term brave."  
That voice... Kala could recognize it anywhere.  
"Lex?"  
She turned her back. Lex was wearing a gold and silver armour. The armour had a red gemstone on the chest plate. He appeared from her monitor room. That was the place where all of Krypton's technology was saved.  
"One and only." He said with confidence.  
"What are you doing in my house? What were you doing that room Luthor?" Her voice was angry. She wanted to punch him. But she was better than that." I could send you to Neptune right now. You do understand that. Don't you?"  
"Kala, I know you would never do that because YOU are a girl-scout. You would never harm me."  
Claire wanted to comment on the 'girl' remark. No woman liked being called a girl. She let it slip to others, but he wasn't one of them.  
Kala flew to him and grabbed his hand.  
"I am leaving you in the nearest prison, Lex."  
He smirked that snake smile he had.  
"Make me."  
That was it. She pulled his hand... But nothing. She tried again. Nothing.  
"Having problems imposing your superiority Superwoman?" He smirked.  
"Shut up." She tried again, but no use. He was like a statue. That didn't make sense. She could bend steel and could not move that scum?  
"Let me help you dear." He then grabbed Superwoman's hand and threw her in the wall.  
She had ice blocks on her now. She tried getting up but at she felt weak. So weak she...  
Claire was hit in her ribs now. Lex grabbed her hair and blew a punch in her jaw. She was now on the ground. Weak, helpless and at his mercy.

"I know what you are thinking now Superwoman. How did I get these powers? Well, as any good magician would, I won't tell you that. But I will tell you something else."  
He hit her with his foot while she had no power. Claire felt a few times this sensation. To be kicked when you're down.  
"Since you came to the public light you fascinated me Kala. You are one of the fastest beings on Earth, you can fly, you can see through walls, you have heat vision and many other powers! You are all-so-powerful and good!"  
He punched her in the legs three times, Kala felt the hate emanating from him. And only that. Something else... kryptonite? No. It wasn't that. She felt a different kind of weak from the green rock.  
"You've made a mistake, Superwoman. A big mistake. A potentially fatal mistake. I run this town, Superwoman. Metropolis belongs to me. The people are mine, to nurture, or destroy, as I see fit."  
He grabbed her shoulders and threw her into the wall. Her mind was dizzy, but she could figure she was in the computer room.  
"And they've forgotten THAT! They've looked at you, with your costume, and your flashy super-human powers... and they've forgotten who their master is. Who is number ONE! And I intend to remind them, Kala."  
Lex took her right hand and punched her stomach several times. Claire felt pain, a very ugly pain.  
"You had your chances. To be at my side. But you refused, like you were superior. Now, I'm going to show them YOU ARE NOTHING! A card-board cut-out. One day, very soon now, you're going to die, Superwoman..."  
He hit her abdomen two times.  
"You're going to be destroyed and you'll know who's doing it. Everyone in Metropolis will know! And not just Metropolis, but the whole WORLD!"  
Luthor held her with one arm and with the other, he punched her ribs. He then smacked her face. Claire could feel blood dripping from her mouth and nose.  
"You won't get away with this Luthor..."  
"Are you so sure? I'll not be arrested. Not ever again. Remember, Kala. You're a dead woman. It's just a question of HOW soon!"  
He grabbed her head and looked at her with hateful eyes.  
"Look at me Superwoman. Look at ME! I am the only sane inmate of Asylum Earth. I'm not eager to hand tomorrow over to an interplanetary extremist with laser eyes."  
That gave her an idea. With the little power she had she used her heat vision in his face.  
"AAHHH!" Lex screamed.  
She punched him in the face three times. Lex was now down on his knees. Then, as every sane person in her situation would, Claire flew the hell out of there.

She flew at the height of two hundred meters or so. Not at her top speed, she was weakened. Still, she was flying as fast as she could.  
"There's only room on this world for one LEADER, Superwoman!"  
She heard from her back that voice of a snake. Claire bit her lip. She didn't look back. Just the front. No looking back.  
Superwoman needed help. Claire then pushed the emergency button on her yellow belt. She signalled the WatchTower. The League will find out about this. Batman will find out about this. Even though they had their differences, they were...  
Superwoman then felt a pang in her chest. She tried remaining at her speed. The pain took over her abdomen, hips and then her legs. She couldn't bear it. It stung too much. Superwoman slowed down her speed.  
"No... No... Not now..." The Woman of Steel mumbled to herself.  
She felt the pang of heat vision in her back. Superwoman fell from the sky like a bird hit by an arrow.  
Luthor caught her by the hand in mid-air. He then managed to hold her in his arms.  
"When I'm finished with you, every last gibbon out there will know you for the menace you are... and they'll realize that Lex Luthor is their savior." He smiled at her.

And suddenly, she felt nothing.

Why hello there readers! I know what you are thinking right now. I am a horrible person for doing that to Claire. And you're right, I would have loved to see the look on your faces when Lex made his number. But alas, I can't.

In other news, I don't own DC comics. Shocker. I know. Luthor's speech was from Alexander Luthor ( New Earth). I changed it a bit to fit my story ( Duhh!).

I am looking at the traffic graph. Over 2100 of viewers and visitors. It almost makes me regret the fact that I almost killed Claire. Almost.

Lex used some of Superwoman's powers if you were wondering. And yes he is a hypocrite for using her powers and telling her she was useless. Now, to understand my head canon: he liked Superwoman. Past Simple. An action which started and ended in the past. He hates her now. It is the same hate now that is between Superman and Lex in Canon.

I will correct my grammar in the previous chapters as best as I can.

If any of you have any opinions or critique's for the fanfiction, write them down.


	9. Chapter 9

Superwoman 9

Three days. Three goddamn days.  
Bruce was right now in the WatchTower. More precisely in the Computer Room. He hacked some powerful satellites and now was tracking everything with their help. He had searched for Claire from the moment she gave the signal.  
Batman still couldn't believe he lost her. It wasn't fair.  
"Then make life fair."  
Her voice still rang in his mind. She told him that on one of their first world-saving missions.  
"Batman, don't blame yourself." A feminine Greek accent spoke.  
"Go away Diana."  
"It is not within your power. Maybe Claire left-"  
"She would never leave Earth." She would never leave him he thought. Batman spoke angry. "Think logically princess. In all of the time you spent with Superwoman, did she gave you the idea that she would let us down?"  
"Calm yourself Batman. We will eventually find Claire."  
Batman stopped and then looked at the amazon.  
"I will stop when I find my friend."  
WonderWoman looked in disbelief at him.  
"I took care of Billy this whole time. He is miserable. Her adoptive parents are miserable. The whole city of Metropolis and the World wonders where she is, Dark Knight. You are not the only one worrying about her."  
"But I am the only one that will find her." He responded almost like a reflex. "What kind of friend are you Princess?"  
"One that will wait until whatever she does is done."  
"Superwoman left us a signal one hundred miles from her Fortress. The cameras in her kryptonian home were disconnected, the main Hall is ruined, Krypto can't find her smell, J'hon can't reach her mind, Hawkgirl is right now in Metropolis searching for her, Aquaman is right now looking for her in the deepest parts of seas, Green Lantern verifies the closest planets to find her and so on. All I can do is hack satellites and search for her."  
"But you didn't sleep in this time."  
"I don't need sleep. I'm Batman." He spoke with confidence. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."  
The knight of Gotham went back to his work.  
Diana sighed. There was no use in reasoning with him. She left the room and headed to the ladies bathroom.

Once she was there she went to the sink and poured some water on her face.  
"Oh Kala..."  
The Themyscira felt so bad. Nothing was working well. Since Kala disappeared, in a few hours everyone found out. The criminals in Metropolis were no longer afraid. And not just them, the whole World either got scared or excited. Crime rates were up like never before and the public said she left for good.  
Diana didn't know what to do anymore, without Superwoman nobody knew what to do. She was their hope.  
And they lost their Hope.  
"Umm... Excuse me. Are you WonderWoman?" A feminine voice asked.  
The amazon looked down. It was a woman. Smaller then her and dressed like a magician.  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
"I'm Zatanna Zatara. I'm a magician and a big fan of yours and Superwoman's."  
Diana grunted when she mentioned her friend's name.  
"What do you want?"  
"As a member of the League, I want to help the search party."  
"With your magic?" WonderWoman asked skeptically." We already have the best working on this case."  
"I know Batman is searching for her too. We are friends."  
Diana raised an eyebrow.  
"I know it sounds weird, but Batman is my friend. And I want to help him find her." Zatanna put accent on the 'her' word.  
"Do enlighten me how you are going to help us finding Kala."  
The magician snapped her fingers.

They were now in the Fortress of Solitude. Diana thought that when Zatanna meant magician she didn't meant having this kind of powers.  
"Zatanna..."  
"Princess, I will use my powers to reconstruct what happened in here the day Superwoman disappeared."  
"But why me?"  
"I could not get Batman away from the computers and I didn't want to create a havoc in the Computer room. Plus, you seem more reasonable."  
WonderWoman nodded. Zatara's eyes started to glow and they weren't in Fortress anymore. The amazon covered her eyes and when she put her arm down she saw something she didn't expect.  
It was a storm in the Artic. And some girl stood there.  
"Why me?..."  
The one that spoke seemed to be a younger Kala. She was on the ground on her knees. She was also dressed in a red t-shirt, blue jeans and black converse.  
"Why do I have to be the last one Father..." She spoke in quite desperate tone.  
"Oops! Wrong time. Went too far in the past." Zatanna said and tried the spell again.  
The two women found themselves in the Fortress once again. This time, Kala was in a training suite. And she appears a few years younger. She was fighting some holograms in the Simulator.  
She used her powers in brutal way. Not in the poised and calm manner she fights now. After Kala Jor-El finished them she went out or the Simulator room.  
"I need to control myself better. I need to be the best. I need to make life fair." The kryptonian mumbled to herself.  
"Ok. Just so you know. This is my first time trying this spell." Zatanna said." Well, third time is the charm."  
Her eyes glowed once again and now the women could see Lex Luthor entering in the Fortress. He wore a golden silver armour with a red gemstone on the chest plate. Lex was looking very pleased with himself. Suddenly, a man dressed in black appeard. Lex looked at him.  
"Isn't this beautiful? It's such a shame that alien owns it."  
Diana wanted to attack him but Zatanna stopped her.  
"It's no use. It already happened and what we are seeing now is the memory of the place."  
WonderWoman calmed herself. She looked back at them.  
"Where is the boy?" The one with pointy ears asked." I need to find the wizard."  
"Black Adam, take it easy. Maybe Shazam used a spell to protect the boy. Anyway, I will be in the Computer room. I'm curios what secrets the kryptonian has in the technology field."  
"Lex, I gave you the gemstone that gives you the power you wish for. You still owe me."  
"Calm down. If we find Superwoman, we will find Captain Marvel. It's a win-win situation. Plus, you got to remember our deal."  
"I found you by accident."  
"I prefer to the term destiny." Lex laughed.  
The other one rolled his eyes. Adam Black then left Luthor alone.  
Lex put his hand on the gemstone.  
"Destroy the security."  
In that moment, the red gemstone lit up and zapped the building. It all took a few seconds.  
"Good. Now, when she comes, I want her energy to drop to very low levels. And by that I mean VERY low ones. Not in the moment she comes, but slow. So I can destroy her properly."  
The red gemstone shimmered once again. Lex put his hand down and went to the Computer room.  
Zatanna and Diana looked at each other.  
"Some part of me knew the fool did this." Diana commented." I will make sure he-"  
She was interrupted when she saw Kala entered the Hall.  
"Robots, what was the alarm? Nobody is stupid enough to break into my house."  
"Why isn't she using X-Ray vision?" Zatanna asked.  
"She told she made the ice of the Fortress so nobody can see through it. That means not even her. It gives her a sense of privacy." Diana answered.  
"I prefer the term brave." Lex spoke.  
Kala looked back at him.  
"Lex?"  
"One and only."  
What happened next shocked both Diana and Zatanna. At the end of the fight, or better said when Lex holds Kala in his arms they are brought back to the current time.  
Now, the two have open moths and looked at each other.  
"I am going to kill him." Diana managed to break the silence.  
"No. WonderWoman, better. We will make his life miserable. Now, in the fight, Kala was punched... She left some blood somewhere. If I can find the blood, I can find her. I have a special spell for that."  
The amazon nodded. This was their chance of finding Kala.

Billy was in his room. His grandparents, Martha and Jonathan, were in the living room.  
"It's not fair..." He mumbled to himself. He just found a family in Claire, he didn't want to sit around doing nothing. But that's what he did these three days. Nothing to help his Mother.  
Someone knocked.  
"Come in." He said.  
His adoptive grandmother came with a plate. He could smell the warm soup.  
"I understand you want to be alone. So, I made you this. You can eat it at your desk."  
"Thank you. But, I don't want to be alone. I would like to eat with you and grandpa' if it doesn't bother you."  
"Of course you can. Come on then."  
They both headed to the dining table. Jonathan Kent was there too barely tasting the soup. He looked at Billy with sad eyes.  
"They will find her."  
His voice was more to convince himself that the others.  
"Of course they will. They have that nut from Gotham, the green space cop, the Man Fish, the red Sonic hedgehog, the angel with bad fashion taste, the one that dresses in that ugly patriotic 50' bath suit, how she fights in that, I don't know, and that Martian what's-his-face working on the case."  
That made Billy laugh a bit.  
"You mean Batman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Flash, Hawkgirl, WonderWoman and Martian Manhuter."  
"Yes. That's what I said." She told him.  
After that, they enjoyed the soup. Silence was in the air. Nobody could talk. Claire was still missing, and they didn't know why.  
Billy got an idea.  
"Granma' I think I need to talk to the wizard that gave me these powers. He could help us find her."  
Martha looked at Jonathan. They had a conversation just by just staring at each other.  
"I think you can." Martha finally said.  
"And be careful Billy." His grandpa' spoke. "We don't want to lose you too."  
Billy nodded and left the table. He went on the balcony of Claire's apartment. The building had five levels, Claire's apartment was at the third floor. He looked at the other blocks. They lived in a good neighborhood. It wasn't for rich people, but middle class citizens.  
"Hey bud!"  
Billy flinched. He then looked Robin. The Boy Wonder smiled a genuine smile.  
"What do you want Dick?"  
"To help my friend. Duhh. I know you have an idea and I'm cool to help you with it."  
Billy looked at Dick. He was his friend. Kind of. Even through his Mother didn't approve him yet and Batman grounded him till New Year.  
"Ok. But stay back."  
"So I'm going to see actually doing something. Finally!"  
The former Batson ignored his comment. He then looked at the grey sky. It was going to rain.

"Shazam!"

Diana and Zatanna found themselves in another dimension. It was weird. Pieces of land flew without a problem, cars and houses were levitating, the sky was a rainbow and nothing made sense.  
"The one Lex talked to is Black Adam. He is a very powerful wizard. He more that sure put Kala in here. Nobody would think of searching for her in another dimension."  
"Where is she now?" Diana asked." We need to find her soon, or-"  
She looked in the distance.  
"No! No! No!"  
The amazon run as fast as she could in the next moment.  
"Hey! Wait for me!" The magician then followed the amazon princess.  
They run for a while through the streets of random things. Nothing made sense in Zatanna's opinion. Everything was magical and it took all the fun. If everything was permitted and done, it becomes boring with having powers. Laws of Order were broke by Chaos for fun, and small doses were the best in her opinion. Magic was to make the impossible possible and fun, not the normal and boring.  
Miss Zatara found herself in the front of a grey statue. One that resembled Superwoman in a very uncanny way. She was on her knees, beaten and broken. Just looking at her made them pity her. They both knew Superwoman didn't want to be pitied.  
"You don't think..." Diana started.  
"... I think it's her. I mean the blood spell says so. Good luck for us you saw her." She tried to cheer WonderWoman up.  
But Diana said nothing for a while. She lowered to the statue's level and touched Superwoman's shoulder.  
"Let's get her home." She smiled as she looked at Zatanna.  
The magician smiled and then used a levitation spell on Kala.  
But out of nowhere, Black Adam shot with a lightning bolt at WonderWoman.  
_

"What do you mean she is in a different dimension?" Billy asked angrily. He was wearing the Marvel costume now." Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped Mother! I could have done something!"  
"I just founded out a few hours ago. Black Adam escaped and covered well his tracks. I found out also that she is of rock now."  
"You mean he turned her to stone?" Robin asked.  
The wizard nodded.  
"But you two don't need to worry. Two brave ones are helping her right now."  
"We can help." The boys said in unison.  
The wizard looked at them with a calm look. He was weighting the chances.  
His eyes glowed.  
"So be it young warriors."  
_

The boys found themselves in a weird looking place. Nothing made sensei. Billy was thinking he is never going to save his Mother. He failed her.  
"Hey Cap! Look!" Robin showed him a battle.  
WonderWoman was using her lasso to strangle Black Adam, and some woman of small stature was trying some spells on a grey statue.  
"I will go at Zatanna. You help Wondy."  
"Why?"  
"You have powers." Robin stated.  
"Fine."

Zatanna was right now trying a spell to free Superwoman. If they had her and her powers, they could win. She didn't know if the Princess could stand the Wizard any longer. He had more powers than her...  
"Hey Zatanna! Long time, no see!"  
She knew this voice.  
"Robin! What are you doing here? If Batman finds out-"  
"Long short story, I am trying to help."  
The magician gave him an 'Are you serious?' look. Then, she saw a boy in a red costume with a white cape fighting Adam. They had similar costumes and the same golden lightning bolt. Something clicked in her mind.  
"Get me that boy to cast a spell!" She pointed out at the flying boy. He dodged a lightning bolt from Adam.  
Robin looked back.  
"No."  
She gave him a look.  
"Why?"  
"He is at the begging with his powers."  
"You said you are here to help. Do what I said or we will not win."  
Robin then sighed. He looked at Billy and started running at him.

Meanwhile WonderWoman punched Black Adam one more time. He grabbed her hand and threw her in a building.  
He was then attacked by a lightning bolt of Marvel's. He didn't have time to dodge it. He then fell on the ground.  
Billy flew down on the ground. He was exhausted. Good luck for him that he still read that martial's art book and had the karate classes. He used some of the moves.  
"Dude! You need to go at Zatanna!" Robin yelled.  
Billy turned his back.  
"Are you sure? Ok, just let me..." He tried to say, but didn't find the words. He thought about it and went to Adam.  
Captain Marvel then used another lightning bolt.  
"This will keep him unconscious for a while." He said to Dick. He then flew at Zatanna.

WonderWoman managed to escape the blocks of concrete. Her head hurt. Felling the dizziness disappear from her mind, she went outside of the building.  
Then Diana stared at something she didn't expect. Robin was administrating something to an unconscious Black Adam.  
"What are you doing?" She went to the Boy Wonder.  
He looked at her in surprise, then concentrating back on the bad guy.  
"Just injecting some morphine in him. He won't cause a problem for a while. And in case you're wondering, I didn't beat him. Marvel gave him the last blow with a lighting strike." He told her as he did the procedure. He put then put the needle back in one of his pockets.  
"Batman taught you to always be prepared. Didn't he?"  
"His paranoia is good in these kind of situations." He tried to brush it off.  
WonderWoman then went to Adam and hold him in her arms. Robin was impressed by her 'power', he knew it took years of training to have that kind of force.  
"Let us go to our magician and wizard friends." She told him.

In the meantime, Billy and Zatanna both tried to find a spell to cast.  
"I don't understand. I've already tried the 'turn back to original form' spell twenty times and the 'resurect' spell ten times."  
"Maybe a 'turn to stone' and a 'reverse' or 'opposite' spell will work." Billy tried.  
Zatanna thought about it for a moment.  
"Ok. Stand back."  
He levitated a few meters away, then a bright light appeared. He looked again and... Nothing.  
He saw the magician stomp her foot on the ground.  
"I can't believe it! The fool putted a 'protection' spell for EVERYTHING!"  
Billy looked at his Mother. She didn't deserve this. He went to her and touched her hand.  
He then had a vision.

He saw this dimension again, but a portal appeared. He then saw two men going out of it. One was Black Adam and the other was a bald man at the beginning of his thirty's. His Mother was carried in the arms of the bald man. He was levitating at fifteen meters in the sky and was wearing a weird golden armoury. Then the man dropped his Mother on the ground. When she hit the ground, she didn't even flinch.  
"All yours. Just make her suffer for me a bit." The one in golden armour spoke.  
Billy didn't like the tone of his voice. He also didn't like the fact that his Mother was bruised and bled from her nose and mouth.  
The bald one then went through the portal and left Black Adam with his Mother. The evil wizard flew down to her.  
"Where is the boy? I tried to find him all around the Planet and I can't find him. The wizard cast a spell on him so I can't reach him. You are the only one that knows where he is. So, where is HE?"  
"Like I'm going to tell you..." Superwoman spoke.  
Adam laughed. He then proceeded to strike her with a lighting.  
She screamed this time.  
Billy hated that sound.  
"In am going to ask you again. Where is he?"  
She spit on his face. Probably super-spit. He once again electrocuted her.  
"I don't care about your life. If you care about yours, tell me where HE is!"  
The Woman of Steel said nothing. She was electrocuted again.  
"Don't you have self-preservation instinct alien?" He asked her mockingly.  
"I was beaten up by worst."  
Billy never remembered her in this situation. She was lying. She was lying for him. She was being beaten up because of him.  
"You know what? I don't need you. He will come to me by himself when he won't find you."  
He then went to her and touched her head.  
"I hope you believe in an afterlife, alien."  
She was then turned to stone. Bit by bit, she screamed. Until she was of rock.  
Billy felt useless once again.

"Hey Marvel! Maarveeel! You here?"  
Billy was brought back to his senses. Robin was at his side.  
"What h-happened?" He asked. He looked at his surroundings. Zatanna and Robin were looking at him and WonderWoman was holding Black Adam.  
He was boiling mad at the wizard. He tried to attack him but Zatanna caught him in mid-air with the help of a spell.  
"Calm down. You had vision. What did you saw?" She asked him loud and clear.  
"I...I.." He tried to calm himself."... I saw him and a bald man comming in this dimension. The bald one left and he electrocuted Superwoman with lightning bolts. He wanted to know where I am, but she didn't tell him. She refused to put me in danger..."  
Diana and Zatanna exchanged looks.  
"We need to go our dimension now." Diana said with her Greek accent.  
Zatanna nodded and her eyes glowed.  
_

The four of them along Superwoman and Adam Black were now in the Artic. They saw the Fortress in the distance.  
"I shall contact the WatchTower." WonderWoman said.  
Then, before them, Lex Luthor appeard.  
"How dare you four try to save Superwoman. She is dead!" He then used ice breath to freeze them till their necks.  
"You are all stuck now and there is no one to save you."  
He then went to Superwoman.  
"I don't know about you guys, but right now I am enjoying this more than I should. Just look at her. Weak and pathetic. I knew deep within my heart this is how was going to end. With Superwoman at my feet begging for mercy."  
"She is not LIKE THAT!" Marvel boomed.  
Lex looked at him nonchalantly.  
"You must be the new sidekick I've heard..."  
"Whatever you will do, I will stop you!"  
"No you're not. You're going to help me."  
"What?" Billy was now confused.  
"Everyone has a weakness, kid, no matter how superhuman they may be. I've embraced my destiny. Now embrace yours. We could rule the world together."  
"I'll never join you."  
"Yes, you will. Or everyone you love will suffer. I will heat vision what is left of her." Lex pointed out at Superwoman.  
Billy looked at his Mother.  
"Be good and good will follow." The boy said to himself.  
"What did you said? You do understand that is most stupid thing I have ever heard. There is no such thing as good. Just respect, fear and knowledge. Do you have any idea how I beat her? This!" He pointed out at the red gemstone." This makes my commands come true, it gives me endless power!"  
He wanted to say something else but a bat-arang was thrown in his gemstone. His armour exploded into pieces.  
Now he laid on the ground in an expensive black suite.  
"Who did this?" He asked.  
Then Green Lantern and Batman stepped down of a levitating baseball glove. Batman went to him and administrated some gas in his face. Luthor fell down.  
The emerald knight then carefully broke the ice from the others.

Back at the WatchTower, Diana was bandaged, Zatanna explained everything, from how Lex broke into Superwoman's house and how he did it with the help of Black Adam, Robin was forgiven for this escapade and went to the BatCave, and while everyone discussed about how to free Superwoman from the spell, Billy stood at her side.  
His adoptive Mother has been like that for three days, maybe she was going to like that forever. And what he hated the most was how weak and helpless she looked. Superwoman wasn't like that. But as Marvel looked closer, he could see her smile. Not literally, but if she would be at his side, she would telling him something like...  
"Fall down seven times, stand up eight." A dark voice spoke.  
Billy looked back. It was Dark Knight of Gotham. Batman then sat down next to him. He said nothing after that.  
"Can we help her...?" Billy asked with hope in voice.  
"I don't know. But I hope the ones that are experts in the field of magic will find something. They have to."  
"If they don't-"  
"They will."  
"If they don't find a spell... What will happen to my Mother?"  
Bruce looked at him.  
"She... Lex knew her weaknesses were not only kryptonite and magic. Something else brought her down."  
"I don't get it. Mom was defeated by magic when she tried to protect me..."  
"Exactly. Lex knew she would never betray you. He didn't want to get his hands dirty. That's why he let Black Adam alone with her in a different dimension. Adam is the type of person that if he doesn't get what he wants, he will kill. Your Mother... She didn't deserve this... And Lex is going to stay in prison for a long time."  
"When I touched her as she is now, I saw how Adam turned her to rock. He electrocuted her a few times before that."  
"Kryptonian's have a high tolerance to pain." Batman tried to reason.  
"She screamed at one point."  
Batman closed his eyes. He was trying not to imagine that.  
"That scream made me understand that if I want something done, I have to do it myself."  
"Billy-"  
"I can't just stay here doing nothing if I have powers that could help others. I can't be weak anymore. If I was with her, I-"  
"Black Adam would have killed you by now and Claire would have lived now with regrets and blaming herself."  
Billy looked at his adoptive mother.  
"I have to be a hero."  
"You are not prepared." Batman said.  
"Yes, I am. I trained my mind and body in the last few months. I know the powers will take time, but I did well. I helped WonderWoman defeat Adam. I gave him the final blow. I stood up to him and he didn't kill me. If I can survive an encounter with someone so powerful, I-"  
"You don't need to push yourself that much."  
"Mom told me about you. Don't you think it's hypocritical for you to say that."  
Bruce gave him a glare. Of course Billy was going to say something like that.  
"You don't need to be like me."  
"Who said I want to be like you? I want to be like my Mom, Superwoman."  
That stung. But Bruce gave him a point. Everyone, including him wanted to be more like Superwoman.  
"Billy, you will save the world when you are prepared."  
Billy nodded. He wanted to say something, but was interrupted by someone.  
"Excuse me. I am Doctor Fate. I will try something new to help Superwoman. Could you two back away from her for a moment?"  
The two of them then went a few meters back.  
Doctor Fate then went to Superwoman and put his hand on her shoulder.

Meanwhile, Ustin was at Claire's apartment. He was talking to her adoptive parents for a while.  
"Billy is a nice boy. But why did she adopt him?"  
"She likes helping other people." Jonathan Kent answered.  
"Where is Claire? I have tried to reach her for a while now..."  
"She went to see a friend of hers in Australia. She will come back after she is done." Martha Kent said. That lie was first told at the office. Lois told it after she found out Superwoman is gone and Claire can't go to work. So they went with the lie." And she even forgot her phone."  
They all looked at her phone. It was on the table.  
"I understand. When she comes back, I would like to give her these." He then put a small box in Jonathan's hand.  
Jonathan opened it and saw some beautiful earrings. They were made of ruby and sparkled very nicely.  
The two elder people nodded. Khan then wanted to go out when he was met at the door by-  
"I'm HOME!" Billy yelled at the top of her lungs.  
The two of them bumped into each other.  
"Oh hello Mister Khan!" Billy greeted Ustin.  
The lawyer then looked at the woman before him. She was dressed in a business attire and had her hair in a ponytail. She was also very tall. A little bit taller than Claire.  
"Hello. I am Diana Prince. I am a friend of Claire's."  
"Good to meet you." The two shaked hands.  
"She will come back home soon." Diana spoke with Greek accent. She then looked at Kala's adoptive parents." She suffered a minor car accident. She is fine now and tomorrow she will be here."  
Now, the Kent's knew very well that was code for 'something bad happened and she may be safe now'. They smiled gently.  
"I will visit her when she wishes then." Ustin finally said." I have to go home now. Goodbye."  
"Goodbye Mister Khan!" Billy smiled.

After Ustin left, Diana took out her communicator.  
"She is right now in the hospital room in the WatchTower. Doctor Fate used his powers to heal her as best as he could. She was badly wounded, but now she is safe. She will need rest. Do you want to see her Mr. and Mrs. Kent?"  
The elder couple nodded. In the next moment, all four of them were in the Teleportation room. J'onn was there.  
"Oh hello Diana. What took you so long?"  
"Claire's boyfriend." She smiled. She then looked at the three." Let's go."  
They soon arrived in the medical wing. When they entered the room, they saw Batman sitting on chair next to her. Claire had some wires connected to her, but no perfusion because her skin, even though soft at touch, was harder than diamond. He looked at them a bit and said:

"She is going to get better."

Hello there readers! I understand you have your questions right now and I will answer them.  
How the heck Lex Luthor and Black Adam met?  
Black Adam cast a spell to reach Billy but found himself in Luthor's presence. They talked and Lex had an idea. You can figure what happen led next.  
What the heck was Lex doing in the Fortress at the end? Why did he want Marvel to join him?  
First, he snooped through Superwoman's computer. He wasn't ther when Zatanna and WonderWoman first came. Second, he wants the best of the best. And which super-villain wouldn't want the sidekick of the Woman of Steel to be his?  
How did Batman and Green space cop intervened? How come so fast?  
Hello! Batman was tracking the whole planet Earth! Be damn sure he was going to find her the moment she appeared on the surface. And Hal helped.  
Why did Lex give away his secret with the red gemstone that Black Adam have to him?  
He likes to express his superiority. He had no idea Batman was going to throw an explosive bat-arang at him.  
Batman has friends?  
Hard to imagine, I know. But I checked Zatanna Zatara's wiki page and yes, they are friends. Not BBF like he and Supes but something.

Why is Batman so calm? Someone needs to be.  
Why doesn't Martha know the hero's name properly?  
In her eyes Claire is the best. And she meant it as a joke.  
Jonathan approves Ustin?  
After the Kent glare he gave to Ustin and what he heard from Billy, I think so. I will try I the next chapters to expand the dynamics between the two.  
When will Super-bat-babies happen?  
I have no idea. Maybe after thirty more chapters? I like to go nice and steady with them.  
Why does Robin carry morphine with him?  
Paranoia from Batman. Duhh.  
How come the wizard Shazam cast a 'protection' spell on Billy but didn't help Superwoman the moment he fond out?  
Priorities.  
Is she going to be fired from the Daily Planet for leaving like that?  
Lois covered for her. So Claire is fine.  
Why Australia?  
Why not?  
Well, if you have any other questions, address me what bothers you in the review box.


	10. Chapter 10

Superwoman 10

"You will give the people of Earth an ideal to strive towards. They will race behind you, they will stumble, they will fall. But in time, they will join you in the sun, Kala. In time, you will help them accomplish wonders. "  
Thirteen year old Claire looked at the hologram. It seemed so real. "I am your father, Kala, or at least a shadow of him. His consciousness. My name is Jor-El."  
The man befrore her was her father. Her true father. They looked so similar.  
"Your name is Kala Jor-El. You came from Krypton, a world with a much harsher environment than Earth's. Long ago, in an era of expansion, our race spread out through the stars, seeking new worlds to settle upon. This scout ship was one of thousands launched into the void. We built outposts on other planets, using great machines to reshape environments to our needs. For 100 thousand years our civilization flourished, accomplishing wonders."  
He seemed so real.  
"What happened?" She asked. Her foster parents were right behind her in their barn. They were looking at Jor-El's hologram in amazement too. They didn't know that if Claire put her silver necklace in a certain place on the space ship, they will get a hologram.  
"Artificial population control was established. The outposts and space exploration were abandoned. We exhausted our natural resources. As a result, our planet's core became unstable. Eventually, our military leader, General Zod, attempted a coup, but by then it was too late. Your mother and I foresaw the coming calamity and we took certain steps to ensure your survival. This is a genesis chamber. All Kryptonians were conceived in chambers such as this. Every child was designed to perform a predetermined role in our society as a worker, a warrior, a leader, and so on. Your mother and I believed Krypton lost something precious, the element of choice, of chance. What if a child dreamed of becoming something other than what society had intended? What if a child aspired to something greater? You were the embodiment of that belief Kala. Krypton's first natural birth in centuries. That's why we risked so much to save you."  
That made Claire a bit uncomfortable, but she still paid attention.  
"We couldn't come with you, Kala. No matter how much we wanted to. No matter how we loved you. Your mother, Lara, and I were a product of the failures of our world as much as Zod was. It's hard to explain my dear daughter."  
Claire started crying.  
"I know what you are thinking. You are not alone Kala. No. You are as much a child of Earth now as you are of Krypton. You can embody the best of both worlds. The dream your mother and I dedicated our lives to preserve."  
Martha was holding Claire. The younger one calmed herself. The hologram of her father then looked at the spaceship. From it, words of the kryptonian language appeared. They looked like hieroglyphs. A cape also appeared. It was red and it rotated in the air. On its back it had a yellow stylized 'S'.  
"This is all I can give you Kala. Knowledge of our world and freedom from a doomed Krypton. You can learn kryptonian with the help of the space ship and holograms and you can find out the former glory of your civilization, sadly, I couldn't get it all, but is still more than enough for you to understand Krypton and to rebuild the legacy. Now, this cape belonged to your mother. It is a simple gift, I know, and the people of Earth are different from us, it's true, but ultimately I believe that is a good thing. They won't necessarily make the same mistakes we did, but if you guide them, Kala, if you give them hope... That's what this symbol means. The symbol of the House of El means hope. Embodied within that hope is the fundamental belief the potential of every person to be a force for good. That's what you can bring them."  
He looked at Jonathan who stepped to hold the hand of his daughter.  
"Kala, Earth's sun is younger and brighter than Krypton's was. Your cells will be drunk in its radiation, will strengthen your muscles, your skin and your senses. Earth's gravity is weaker, yet its atmosphere is more nourishing. You're going to grow stronger here than I ever could have imagined. The only way to know how strong, is to keep testing your limits."  
"But, the nightmares? How will they stop?" She desperately asked. "They make me feel like a monster..."  
"Also, you are the first natural born in a long time. I already told you that. But, puberty isn't going to be pretty. Because of artificial birth, the kryptonian have long forgotten this process. I gave you information about the subject. But even so, I don't know how you are going to go throw. All I can hope is that they will stop at some point. If you have more questions, the spaceship is full of information my beloved Kala. Goodbye last daughter of Krypton."  
Her foster parents looked at each other. The hologram stopped and disappeared.  
"Well, that explains why you don't like your Mother's cooking. Even aliens think is awful!" Jonathan joked.  
All he got was a laughing Claire and a palm in the head from Martha.  
"I will get better."  
"Until then, I cook." He smiled.  
"Hmm... We can cook together."  
"Deal." He then kissed her on the cheek.  
Claire looked at the exchange. She was lucky to have them as adoptive parents.  
The real Claire looked at all of this the whole time. She remembered this memory very well.  
"Damn, I looked awful with braces. No wonder people didn't talk to me."

Going in another memory, Kala Jor-El found herself on one of her dates with Ustin. Her from the past and Ustin were walking in the park of Metropolis. Claire knew this was after they went to a movie.  
"So what do you think?" She asked.  
"The movie didn't respect that much the plot of the book. And the acting of the cast, not including the protagonist, were awful. Even if I played those roles, it would have been better. Heck, even a five year old could acted better!"  
That made our Claire laugh. She looked at herself from a week ago. She was wearing the dorky glasses, a light orange summer dress and brown Oxfords. And because it was the middle of Fall, she wore a nice sweater and a long jacket. The cold didn't bother her, but she had to look like she was cold.  
As she looked at the couple, she saw how Ustin insisted that Claire should have his jacket. She didn't win the argument and Ustin was so happy. Our Claire observed the way Ustin looked at her. Always the eyes, always with a love-sick smile on and always paying attention.  
He loved her. And Claire loved Ustin back. She thought this is how it's supposed to be. But what will happen when he finds out? He will eventually. Would he still love her? Would he accept the fact that she saves the world every day and put herself in danger?  
If he isn't fine with that, Kala will have to make a decision. And she knew she will pick the one that involved saving airplanes. She couldn't change for someone. Even if she tried. This was her. Farm girl that writes and superhero that gives the world hope. Ustin accepted the first part of her, but will he accept the second?  
She felt so bad for not telling him the truth. She had to protect him.

She was now in her apartment. More precise in Billy's room. The two of them, Billy and Claire from the past, were discussing homework.  
Our Claire looked at them. She observed how much attention her adoptive son gave her. He looked up to her, he admired her, he wanted to be more like her.  
Claire felt bad she didn't observe these glances before. She didn't expect so much love and respect from her loved ones.

Our Claire then woke up. She looked around. She was in the medical wing of the WatchTower. She had Diana sleeping at her left side and also Batman at right her side. He was looking at her.  
"You look awful." He said smiling.  
"You talk like you're a beauty queen." She laughed. "What is going on? Why am I in the medical room? Why I can't move?"  
"Don't move. You have wires connected to you."  
"I have what? No needle can enter my skin."  
"They are for monitoring your pulse."  
"Ohh..."  
"And you were-"  
"Kala? You're fine!" WonderWoman interrupted Bruce. She then bear hugged Claire. "I am so happy!"  
"So am I. What happened to me?" She asked as Diana let her go.  
"You don't remember?" The amazon princess asked.  
"Remember what?" Claire asked.  
Dian and Bruce looked at each other.  
"What is the last thing you remember?" The Dark Knight asked with caution.  
Superwoman thought about it for a while.  
"Lex beat the crap out of me, after that, he left me with Black Adam who electrocuted me so he can find Billy and then, when I didn't gave him the information, he killed me."  
"He turned you to rock." Diana spoke with sadness.  
Claire looked at her.  
"In all this time I revisited my memories. They were random and not in a specific order, but they showed me what my life means to others."  
WonderWoman and Batman smiled.  
"You're foster parents visited you along with Billy.'' Batman commented.  
Claire paled a bit.  
"Billy saw me like this?"  
"He saved you." WonderWoman said with confidence." He fought Black Adam with the courage of Hercules. He helped-"  
"He fought WHO?" Claire's voice boomed.  
"We won. Black Adam was left to the wizard Shazam and Lex is in a high security prison."  
"Can somebody please explain to me what the heck happened while I was turned to 'stone'?"

Meanwhile, at the Daily Planet, Perry was in his office. It was noon and Perry was smoking. Lois and Olsen barged in.  
"I am covering for Kent!" Lois stated in a loud voice.  
"And I'm helping." Jimmy joined her.  
"Okey you love birds. Do you have any idea when is she going to come?"  
"Chief, we already told she is-"  
"In Austalia to visit a friend! But what if she works to another newspaper? Competition pays well for our best reporters. It's the Allen incident all over again!"  
"Chief, with all due respect-"  
"She was one of the few journalists that didn't wrote about Superwoman! We already had the best news about the Woman of Steel and the best news that didn't include her! Now that Supes took and vacation and left Earth for good, Kent was our last hope to be different from other newspapers!" Perry was mad right now.  
"Did I tell you she-" Jimmy said.  
"If she comes back say I will offer her more in pay! Tell her to tell me how much and it's done! All the newspapers are all about Superwoman's disappearance. I need her kind of news!"  
"We can-"  
"Even if you have her scoop, you can't make it interesting! She had a way of writing something good that caught attention of the reader! She could make interesting even the most boring news!"  
Lois and Jimmy looked at each other.  
"We will tell her." Lois finally spoke.  
"You better. The news about Superwoman is going to get old after a while. We need that Smallville Kent back."

Lois and Jimmy left Perry's office.  
"I can't believe Chief thinks Claire is better than us. Maybe he is right. She was a workaholic, she always helped us with the scoop and always made things cool. Even if she looks awful with the glasses and has bad fashion taste, her personality is one of the best. What are we going to now?" Jimmy asked.  
Lois glared at him. She knew she couldn't tell him Claire's secret, and what he said was true. She dressed like a grandma in a suite. But then again, appearances are not what they seem.  
"I don't know. If she isn't coming soon, Perry will end the bargaining phase and will then fire her."  
"A what phase?" Jimmy asked  
"The denial phase. The anger phase. The bargaining phase. The depression phase. The acceptance phase. These are the five stages of Grief. When Chief offered a raise in Claire's salary, it was a sign of the bargaining phase. He went on the denial one yesterday and now it's only a matter of time till he gets to the anger phase."  
"But Lois, wasn't anger is between denial and bargaining?"  
"They may not occur in this order, but usually they do, but we all know Perry is different."  
"Ohh... So when is Claire coming from Austria?"  
"Australia. And I don't know." Lois felt very bad for lying to her lover, but the less he knows, the better.

Later that day, Billy and his friends left school. The classes ended and from the front backyard of the school, they were heading home.  
"I can't believe the Biology test was soo easy!" A girl with blond hair and pink glasses said.  
"Yeah and when the Geography Professor asked me about Singapore, I knew all the answers!" An Asian boy spoke with confidence.  
"That's because you learned last night and you offered yourself to be listened." A boy with red hair said.  
"Can we all take a moment to understand we all are smart and have good grades?" A black girl said. Her hair was free and she had braces." Am I right Billy?...Billy?"  
Billy wasn't paying attention. He was looking at the ground.  
"Buddy?" The Asian boy patted him on the back.  
"Yes?" Billy asked.  
"What's up with you?" The redhead asked.  
"Nothing. It's just the B from Math." He lied. He thought when is Claire going to be well.  
The others nodded.  
"It's ok. Nobody is perfect." The blond one said. "Well, see you guys later. Bye!"  
They all said their Bye's and then Billy then saw his Mother waiting for him on one of the bench's. She was wearing one of her brown suits along with the dorky glasses and she looking at some papers.  
"Mother?" He then run at her and hugged her.  
"Hello Billy!" She hugged him back.  
The hug lasted a few minutes. They broke it after that and went home by foot. When they arrived home, Martha and Jonathan Kent were there along with Lois Lane.  
"Good to you too Claire!" Lois hugged her. Claire noticed she didn't call her 'Smallville'.  
After the hugs and all that, the five of them were eating some Chinese food, with the forks and Claire ate them with the sticks.  
"This is soo good. Good luck for me I visited the country before I came here." Claire broke the silence.  
Nobody said a word and they stopped smiling.  
"What?" Claire asked.  
"You were gone." Jonathan spoke." We just missed you so much."  
"You know it takes a lot more to get rid of me." She joked, but nobody laughed." Come on! I am sick of people feeling sorry for me! I don't like being pitied and you know that! I was beaten up. So what? These kind of things happen!"  
"You were practically dead! Do you know crime rates went up while you-" Lois started.  
"Yes, I know. And after dinner, I will go back to saving the world. And tomorrow morning I will be at the Daily Planet fresh and smiling."  
"We lost hope while you were gone!" Lois yelled." The League was damn busy searching for YOU! And that happen while criminals had the time of their life!"  
"Can't you understand-"  
"You need to be more careful!"  
"Sorry I didn't know Lex was going to do his number in such a way! And I didn't know Black Adam was going to turn me into rock anyways! Life isn't fair. I know! That's why I try to make it fair!"  
Lois shut up.  
"My greatest power is being able to get up after I fall down, Lois. You better get used to it."  
Lois glared at her. She knew Claire was right.  
"Thanks for the dinner. But I need to go home." She left the table, grabbed her jacket and left.  
Claire was upset right now. She put on her yellow belt and changed into Superwoman.  
"I need to go. Criminals will have a surprise tonight." She addressed her foster parents and her adoptive son.  
Before she flew out her apartment, she looked at them. Kala thought how lucky is to have them as a family. She then flew into the night.

The next week was super-busy for both Superwoman and Claire. It took three days to put the crime rates back on the low level and all five weekdays to work for Perry. He gave her the most boring scoops, because she left apparently in Australia. Chief gave her as an example to all the workers of the Planet. Even if you are one of the top journalists, if you go behind your boss with a surprise vacation, be sure you will work like a dog for at least a week. Lois gave her the silent treatment, but after a while they were back on being friends. And she received the earrings from Ustin. He was a true gentleman. She also found out she was in a minor car accident. Back to Superwoman, she had problems all around the world, and she didn't answer the reporter's questions about 'where were you?', the Justice League gave a message about about a problem that was taken care of right now. Kala knew they were referring to Lex. She didn't visit the bastard in prison and lawyers couldn't get him out. Still, even though every person that cared for her hated him and wanted him dead, she didn't care.  
She should hate him. He beat the living life out of her. But that wasn't the case. She knew something like that was going to happen. She knew Lex was bound to have a mental breakdown someday. She knew it was going to happen sooner or later.

Right now, it was Saturday afternoon. She was in the Fortress of Solitude. All day, Kala repaired the building that morning and now she was in the Computer room checking everything. Billy was right now in his Marvel costume with Robin taking care of Metropolis for one day. Billy proved her to be more than capable and Dick was once again a good boy in her eyes. Plus, if something happened, Superwoman would be there the next moment. Kala thought that maybe tomorrow Billy and her would go help Metropolis.  
"What did Luthor found out?" She asked the robots.  
"Only kryptonian food recipes and models for kryptonian clothes. He tried to find something else like mass destruction technology and weapons of Krypton. We used those files so he can't access the files of weapons just as you said so."  
Kala Jor-El smiled. Lex was probably pissed off in jail right now and wondering where it all went wrong in his brilliant plan to kill her. She almost felt bad for him. Almost.  
"Good."  
She was dressed in a kryptonian attire right now. She looked like a Jedi in that, but she liked that. It made her remember home.  
"Miss Kala. You have two visitors at the front door." A robot said.  
Then their imagine appeared on one of the screens. It was Batman along with Zatanna. They were both in the hero costumes. Claire didn't get to thank Miss Zatara for her help.  
"Let them in. And put the robot that cooks to prepare some food for the guests."  
The two robots before her nodded and then left.  
In fifteen minutes, the three of them were all in the dining room. It had tall walls and had them carved with kryptonian symbols. They ate at the table in peace.  
"Nice home. It looks a lot better than last time." Zatanna commented while she tasted some appetizers.  
"Thanks. I changed a few things here and there."  
"The food is fantastic. Where did you get it?"  
"I use Earth's ingredients to prepare the food. Well, not me. One of my robot's cooks. I built him for that."  
"I still can't believe you let Marvel and Robin handle Metropolis." Batman interrupted.  
"Black Adam is no longer a problem and my sidekick can fly and handle lightning bolts. Plus, now I trust both of them. They are going to be fine." She said confident.  
"Yeah Bruce. Have some trust in your sidekick." Zatanna intervened." He is more than capable. They are both more than capable. And I saw them in action, they make a great team."  
"See?" Kala said." No need to worry."  
"It is not them who I worry about."  
"Try not being soo stressed and paranoid Bats." The magician said.  
"My stress and paranoia saved me more than I can count." Batman responded along with his famous glare.  
"Hey look! The soup is coming." Claire pointed out in happy go lucky way.  
After a while, Batman had to go in Gotham because Penguin was on the run and left the two women alone.  
"Let me show you something Zatanna." Superwoman spoke as she levitated in the halls.  
"Where did you get that? The only thing that you don't have is light saber."  
"I have one in the Weapon room. I built a replica after I became a fan of Star Wars. It can't cut hands through."  
"Ehh... Better than nothing."  
They both went to the huge rooms and security checks until they finally reached a big door. Kala put her hand on it.  
"ADN confirmed. Pass." A robotic voice said.  
The door opened. The room was large and in the center of it stood a little space ship. In the room there were also books.  
"I printed the books when I was in college." Claire spoke.  
"Is that..?" Zatara pointed out at the spaceship.  
Superwoman nodded.  
"I heard you can access the past via magic. I didn't believe in magic until I adopted Billy. I know it exists and I want-"  
"You want to know how you got here?" Zatanna interrupted her. "Of course, Kala. Come on. But you need to know that I will see the past too."  
"I have no problem in that."  
The two reached the spaceship.  
"Ok. You need to touch it and calm down. Ok?"  
"Ok."

The magician's eyes glowed and the two of them witnessed the Planet of Krypton. They saw a man with the same stylized 'S' of Kala and some men talking.  
"Is that...?" The small woman asked  
"That is my Father." Claire said.  
"Will you not understand? Krypton's core is collapsing! We may only have a matter of weeks! I warned you, harvesting the core was suicide! It has accelerated the process of implosion! "Jor-El spoke.  
"Our energy reserves were exhausted. What would you have us do, El?"  
"Look to the stars, like our ancestors did, for habitable world's within reach. We can begin by using the old outposts. "  
"Are you seriously suggesting that we evacuate the entire planet?" another one asked.  
"No, everybody here is already dead. Give me control of the Codex. I will ensure the survival of our race. There is still hope. I have held that hope in my hands... "

A man entered the room..

''This council has been disbanded! ''

''On whose authority?'' A kyptonian that spoke with Claire's father asked.  
The man shot him and he died.

''Mine! The rest of you will be tried and punished accordingly.''  
_''_What are you doing, Zod? This is madness!'' Jor-El spoke.

''What I should have done years ago! These lawmakers with their endless debates have led Krypton to ruin!'' Zod said.  
_''_And if your forces prevail? You'll be the leader of nothing!''  
_''_Then join me. Help me save our race. We'll start a new one. We'll sever the degenerative bloodlines that led us to this state. ''  
_''_And who will decide which bloodlines survive, Zod?... You?''

''Don't do this, El. The last thing I want is for us to be enemies.''  
There as a blur and the two found themselves in a huge pod. As Jor-El is preparing to send his daughter to Earth before the destruction of Krypton, Lara enters the room with the infant, Kala Jor-El.  
"Have you finished? "  
"Nearly. It's the only answer, Lara. If she remains here with us... She will die as surely as we will. "  
"But why Earth, Jor-El? They're primitives, thousands of years behind us. "  
"She will need that advantage to survive. Their atmosphere will... sustain her."  
He looks at his daughter and walks over to the area where the ship that will carry Kala lies. There are information crystals placed in slots on the edges.  
"She will defy their gravity." Lara said.  
"She will look like one of them." He spoke with confidence.  
"She won't *be* one of them."  
"No. Her dense molecular structure will make her strong."  
"She'll be odd. Different. "  
"She'll be fast. Virtually invulnerable."  
"Isolated. Alone." His wife said.  
"She will not be alone." He said.  
He takes out his necklace. He holds it up, it was silver necklace that had the symbol of their house and takes a long look at it.  
Claire touches her necklace.  
"It's the same isn't it?" The magician asks with worry.  
Claire nods.  
"She will never be alone." Her father speaks.  
Jor-El then looks at the baby and puts the necklace on her neck. He then goes preparing the ship one more time. Lara looks at her daughter.  
"You will travel far, my little Kala. But we will never leave you... even in the face of our death. The richness of our lives shall be yours. All that I have, all that I've learned, everything I feel... all this, and more, I... I bequeath you, my child. You will carry us inside you, all the days of your life. You will make my strength your own, and see my life through your eyes, as your life will be seen through mine. This is all we... all we can send you, Kala."  
Lara left her daughter in the space ship. She then took out her cape and put it in a special compartment.  
"Did you at least put the holograms?" She yelled at her husband.  
"Yes dear!" He said as he buttoned the computers. "Right now I put the cape part."  
"We will never see her-"  
"I put the recipes and clothes files!"  
Lara gave him a look.  
"Are you serious?"  
"What? Maybe the Earth food doesn't taste well and theirs fashion is changed every three Earth months." Jor-El responded." Oh don't give me that look. You know me."  
"Tell me at least you put the blue costume."  
"I did... The plans for it and the rest are in the space ship. She will access them with the holograms from the necklace."  
"Good. I hope you put the holograms with me too."  
"I did that too."  
Lara looked once again at her daughter.  
"So be it. Live as one of them, Kala Jor-El, to discover where your strength and your power are needed. Always hold in your heart the pride of your special heritage. For this reason above all, their capacity for good, We will send them you... our only daughter."  
"Are you finished?" Jor-El interrupted.  
"You put the holograms and you send her to Earth later. At least let me have this moment with her now!"  
"Yes, dear."  
Lara kissed her daughter on the head. She closed the rocket then went to her husband. The space ship then flew in the sky. Kala was gone.  
"I hope she lands in nice place on that rock." Her mother commented.  
"She will. Lara, Krypton is doomed. This is the only chance of safety she has."  
Then a kryptonian entered the Launch room. He wore an armour that probably made him important. He was Zod.  
"What have you done?"  
"We've had a child, Zod. A boy child. Krypton's first natural birth in centuries, and he will be free, free to forge his own destiny."  
"Heresy! Destroy it!"  
Jor-El then fought Zod and left him on the ground.  
Claire and Zatanna were surprised.  
"You have abandoned the principles that bound us together. You've taken up the sword against your own people. I will honour the man you once were, Zod, not this monster you have become."  
More kryptonians came.  
Everything became a blur.  
The two women were once again in the Fortress.

''So that is general Zod…''  
"Why did your father lied?" Zatanna asked.  
"So he can lead false traces to this Zod."  
"How come they fought Kung-Fu in there but here you just-"  
"Krypton had different atmosphere and a different gravity."  
"Ohh..."  
"In the holograms my parents sounded more-"  
"Responsible?"  
"Yes. I wonder if their fights were all like that." Kala smiled. She then sighed." Some things are just not meant to be..."  
"Like green and purple clothes in the same outfit?" Zatanna joked.  
"Yeah..."  
"Hey look. Now that we're friends what do you say about this."  
Zatanna then handed her three tickets.  
"For you, Billy and Ustin. They are for my magic show. I work as a magician and not to brag, but my shows are pretty good."  
"Of course they are. Thank you."  
Kala then hugged the magician.  
"No. I thank you. The food was super!"  
Superwoman laughed at the pun.

Later that day, Superwoman was somewhere in Metropolis. She heard Marvel and Robin talking at while they drank hot chocolate.  
"I still can't believe Superwoman let us Metropolis for a day!" Robin said.  
"Well, I told her I had your help and she trusts me."  
"Boy-scout." Robin said as he drank from his mug.  
"At least I respect her. What happen between you and Batman?" Billy then tasted his chocolate.  
"It was one time last summer, Batgirl and I went behind his back on a mission with Poison. We didn't respect his orders once and he thinks we are spoiled teenagers. I tried to get his trust, but I screw it by listening to a conversation between he and Superwoman. It was about the alien attacks a while ago. Well, at least now I am free."  
"Yeah... So-" Billy saw Superwoman smiling at him." I have to go now. You can go back to Gotham on your own."  
"What a friend you are."  
"That's because you let me handle Toyman."  
Captain Marvel then went in the sky to greet his adoptive Mother. Robin used the Justice League teleported to go back to Gotham.  
"You didn't keep tabs on me didn't you Mom?"  
"Nope. I was at the Fortress. It's done now with a few new things. I will tell you more, but home."  
"Cool."  
As they flew through the city, snow started falling. Winter came to town.  
-

I took the speeches from the Superman's movies and I changed them. Of course. For those of you who don't like flashbacks, sorry. I really like them.

Billy is starting his superhero carrier. Yay!

We got to know Kala's parents and I tried to put some jokes in it. Zod will be in the next chapters, I don't know when. But he will be.

Kryptonians didn't know magic existed.

Also, almost 3.000 views from viewers and visitors. Thanks a lot guys.

If you have any questions, write a review. I will be glad to answer them.


	11. Chapter 11

Superwoman 11

The wind of winter passes Claire. She is in of the parks of Metropolis with a leash in her hand. Even though she doesn't feel cold, she wears a winter outfit, plus the glasses. Kala needs to keep the appearance of a human. She looks at Billy and Krypto playing in the snow. The kryptonian wonders if this could last. Every day there is a problem. Either she likes it or not, Superwoman is the main protector of Earth. She started thinking Lex is a psychopath, he shows all the symptoms. Speaking of Lex, he will be out of his prison in the three weeks. She hated right now his lawyers so much she could...  
A snowball hit her face.  
Claire looks around and sees Ustin.  
"Is this how you greet me now?" She smiles at him.  
"I yelled your name three times. What are you thinking about?" He asks while he comes closer to her.  
Khan was wearing an expensive winter jacket with snow on it. Reading the rest of his clothes, Kala deduced he played in snow with her son before he came to her. She looked at him trying to lie with a straight face.  
"Just thinking about the new best seller. You know, the one with the-"  
"Green cover?"  
"Yes. It's about how to-"  
"Best yourself."  
"And-"  
"How to be yourself."  
That's it. She grabs some snow from the ground and makes a snowball. Claire then throws it at Ustin. The handsome guy ducks it.  
"Stop finishing my-"  
"Sentences?"  
He throws a snowball at her. And suddenly, a snow fight begins.  
After a while, Claire, Ustin and Billy were at a cafe, more precisely on the terrace. Krypto couldn't stay inside. Each one of them had their own drink.  
"I still don't believe you two started a snowball fight without me." Billy stated, he then took a sip from his hot chocolate.  
"Billy, adults are just bigger children who know how to behave in public." Ustin spoke as he arranged his brown hair.  
"Most of the times." Claire completed him.  
"So Claire, thank you for inviting me here. But what is going on?"  
Claire stopped from drinking her mug. She remembered the tickets Zatanna gave her. The magician knew how to make someone happy.  
"Yes. I just got three tickets from a friend. What do you say about going to a magic show tonight?" She asked.  
Billy knew about this and along with his adoptive mother, they looked at Ustin.  
"I don't believe in magic. But I will be more than happy to see the show with you and Billy."  
They smiled. The moment was interrupted by Billy's ring tone. The boy in red jacket looked at his adoptive Mother. She nodded.  
"Go and answer it. We will be here."  
Billy grins. He walks out of the terrace and answers the phone fifteen meters away.  
"Hello. Dick Grayson here." The voice speaks from the phone.  
"Hi Dick! What is the problem now?"  
"Why do people like us think there is always a problem? Never mind. I just put Scarecrow in prison and-"  
"You?"  
"Ok. Fine. I did it along with Batman and Batgirl."  
"That sounds more realistic."  
"Back on the subject. I have some free time along with the other super hero sidekick of our age. We will all met at the JL for 'training' tomorrow at ten a.m."  
"You mean you want all of us to hang out. Why?"  
"Because we need to buy Christmas presents. Or whatever religion Aquaman, WonderWoman or Martian have. It will be fun."  
Marvel thought about it.  
"I will ask Mom."  
"Don't be such a boy-scout. Tell her you go training and buy the presents. It will be a surprise."  
"I don't like lying."  
"You are not going to lie. We are going to train five minutes and then go shopping. There is no lie in this."  
"Telling the half truth is wrong."  
"Billy."  
"Dick, I will go with you and the others and I will tell Mom."  
"Fine."  
"Thank you."  
"Wuss."  
Dick ended the conversation. Unknown to Billy, Claire listened to the while conversation. She talked to her 'boyfriend' and kept tabs on Billy's dialog at the same time. It was a bad habit, she knew, but it was so hear-warming to know Billy doesn't lie in any way. Billy then headed to the table.  
"Who was it dear?" She asked.  
"A friend. I will tell you home."  
Claire knew Billy had to keep secret the whole Super hero thing to Ustin.  
"Well, Barky seems bored." Claire looked at Krypto." What do you two say to go home and watch a movie."  
"I think it's a wonderful way to spend a Friday afternoon."

Meanwhile, Lex Luthor was in his high security room with a psycologist. The bad man was on his back looking at the ceiling on the prison bed. He tried to pay attention what the Asian man asked him. For two hours the Doctor tried to reason with him on different subjects, but Lex could not care less.  
"Mister Luthor?"  
"Hmm?"  
"To end our discussion, I will ask you something that will probably help you."  
"Yes?"  
"What is the meaning of your life?"  
That caught the attention of the billionaire. He looked at the doctor then back at the ceiling. He then closed his eyes.  
"To kill Superwoman." He spoke with confidence.  
The young Asian psychologist, that seemed to be a new in the field, stared at Lex with worry. Then he put on a stoic face.  
"Ok. Let's say you actually kill Superwoman. What will happen next?"  
"Glory, fame, happiness. The usual."  
"You are wrong. If that happens, you would be the most hated man in the world."  
"How so?" Lex opened his eyes and managed to sit properly on the bed." Everyone-"  
"Loves her. If you complete this goal... Nobody will look up to you."  
"Foolishness. Those pathetic products of the public school system will see the world as a much safer place without that alien."  
"That alien actually cares for this planet."  
"That's because she loves being treated like a goddess on this pitiful planet."  
The psychologist stood up. And walked past the guards. Lex saw a piece of paper on his chair.  
"Think about it." Lex read out loud." I already did."  
He then threw the piece of paper in the trash.  
"I am just-"  
"A pathetic human being."  
Lex looked on his left. There was a man of small stature. Grey hair, weird clothes and a stupid smile on his face.  
"Mr. Mxyztplk."  
"I think you already know my name." Lex said.  
The small man nodded.  
"Indeed. Why do you think I'm here?"  
"Well, you could help me get out of this prison. I don't want to spend another three weeks in here. Or, you are going to lecture me."  
"The second one it's true."  
"Damn." Luthor murmured.  
"You are that kid that gets kicked by the ball in the face two seconds after the dodgeball game starts, Lex. Aren't you?"  
Lex glared at him.  
"Or better put, the kind of person who between two choices always pick the wrong one."  
Lex wanted to comment but he knew the man before him was wright.  
"And?"  
"And you need to see the world in a different way."  
"And how will-"  
The next thing the billionaire knew, he was watching all these memories on the walls. Like tv's and they showed every single time Kala defeated him.  
"Look closely at them. What do they all have in common?"  
Lex looked for a while.  
"I failed in every one of them?"  
"Yes. But why?"  
"I don't know. My plans-"  
"You lack something Superwoman has."  
"Powers? I already knew that."  
"Yes, you lack them. But there is something else."  
"What?"  
"Empathy. Generosity. Honesty. Kindness. Humility. The list goes on Lex."  
Luthor looked at him in confusion.  
"She is more human then your brain could possibly comprehend."  
"Those are not what make a human a human. Intellect and thinking outside the box is what made the human race what is today."  
Mxyztplk looked at him. He snapped his fingers and the projections were gone.  
"For someone with so much potential, you are truly hopeless."  
The man in orange and purple costume disappeared and left the billionaire alone.  
"Why can't people see SHE is EVIL!" Lex yelled.

Later that day, or better said night, Claire, Ustin and Billy went out of the building that hosted the magic show.  
"Zatanna was truly amazing!" Billy beamed with amazement.  
"To be honest, her magic seemed real. I wonder what tricks she uses." Khan looked at the two.  
"A magician never tells her secrets." Claire adjusted her glasses. If only Ustin knew Zatanna used real magic. She also thought to thank Zatanna for her show, it was fantastic.  
Suddenly she heard a scream from the other part of Metropolis.  
"Ustin could you drive Billy home? I forgot something at...work."  
"Can't you wait until tomorrow?" Ustin asked.  
"Here are the house keys." She handed them to Ustin. "Please."  
Ustin looked at her thinking what should he do.  
"Fine."  
She hugged him tight. But not with that much force for him to feel Superwoman's might.  
"Thank you."  
She then let the boys go in the car and she went to a dark alley and took her kryptonian belt out of her purse. The bright yellow contrasted the black of the night. Kala put it on.

The next morning, Billy prepared his clothes for the meeting Dick prepared. He spoke last night with the Boy Wonder, and told Billy to wear normal clothes on. It was half past eight in the morning and he went to the kitchen fully dressed. He didn't expect his Mother to be there in her Superwoman costume... drinking a glass of milk. Her hair looked awful, but she seemed happy.  
"Hi Mom. I will-"  
"The money is on the table. You can buy what ever you want. I will be gone for the weekend, the League needs me on a interplanetary affair."  
Billy gave her a look.  
"You listened to my conversation." It was a statement, not a question.  
"Yes. It is indeed a bad habit. I'm sorry."  
"What happened last night? After you put Ustin to drive me home." Billy tried to brush it off.  
"I prevented a rape. Then there was a robbery in Europe, I stopped it, then a lot of things happened and I just got home a few minutes ago and the JL contacted me for the mission."  
"You didn't sleep."  
"I can stay awake for long periods of time." Kala Jor-El put her glass down.  
Billy nodded.  
"See you Monday."  
"I will be home tomorrow night. You can invite some friends here for the night."  
Billy still looked at the ground with a sad face.  
"You can show them the Fortress."  
That made Billy stare at her.  
"Really?"  
"Yes. But not going in the Computer room, bed rooms and the closets."  
"Ok. I got it. Can we try the Simulator room?"  
"Of course. Look, I have to go now. Goodbye."  
She then kissed Billy's head.  
For a moment, Billy remembered his Mother beaten up and turned to stone by Adam Black. When he opened his eyes Superwoman already left.

"Where is Batman?" Green Lantern asked.  
The three of them were in the Teleport room. Superwoman looked at him with a bored look and Hawkgirl checked again her bag.  
"Where is your bag Superwoman?" The feathered hero asked. Shayera wasn't so subtle on the fact that she didn't care what Jordan said.  
"I don't need a bag. My belt can change my clothes. Plus, J'onn said the aliens we are going to visit will take care of everything else we need."  
Shayera looked at her yellow belt.  
"Where can I buy one of these?"  
Superwoman wanted to respond, but Batman and J'onn entered the room.  
"Sorry. I had to explain Robin how to take care of the Cave. Again."  
Green Lantern paused.  
"You mean you let him and his friends have fun in the BatCave?"  
"No. I understood from Robin that they will have fun in the Fortress of Solitude."  
Everyone looked at Superwoman.  
"I trust Captain Marvel with the-"  
"Ice castle that contains the most powerful information in the world?" Hawkgirl interrupted her.  
"Yes. And why everyone doesn't let me-"  
"Finish your sentences?" J'onn asked.  
Kala glared at him.  
"Ok guys." Jordan lifted his bag." Let's leave J'onn do his scientific thing and teleport us to this planet. The faster we go, the faster we finish."  
Everyone gave Green Lantern a look.  
"I also hope there would be nice alien chicks there. Because obviously, the alien chicks that visit Earth are no fun. Am I right guys?"  
Kala and Shayera glared at him. If looks could kill...  
The four hero's stood in the proper places and J'onn buttoned the coordinates.  
"If something happens, contact me."

In the dining hall of the WatchTower, Billy just entered, and he looked around and saw Dick sitting on his phone in civilian clothes.  
"Hey!" Billy greeted.  
"Hey dude! What are you doing? The rest are supposed to be in an hour."  
"I like being on time and have nothing better to do. What about you?" Billy sat next to Dick.  
"Batman has a stupid mission for the weekend. Like an alien planet needs them or something like that."  
"Superwoman said the same thing."  
"Yep. They go with Hawkgirl and Green Lantern."  
"Hey guys!"  
The boys turned their head and saw Barbara along with WonderGirl.  
"What is this newbie doing here?" Dick asked angrily." And why is she wearing her superhero costume?"  
"Shut it bird! She is new and I am her friend."  
"Why?"  
"The same reason you befriended Marvel."  
Billy had no idea what they were talking about, but he got the idea that he was used. He looked at WonderGirl. She looked so... Greek. And she looked his age, but taller, like an inch.  
"Hello! Billy Kent. Adopted son of Superwoman." He offered his hand.  
"Donna Troy. Sister of WonderWoman." She shook his hand.  
"That means you are a princess." Billy said.  
"No way Sherlock! We would have never guessed."  
Dick interrupted and immediately was kicked by Barbara. The red head glared at him just like a bat could.  
"Your friends seems different." Donna spoke with a thick Greek accent as she pointed at Dick.  
"Yeah... Ignore him. But look at the bright side. Billy's a gentleman." Barbara said with confidence.  
"More like boy-scout."  
That got Dick another kick.  
In the next hour, Flash Kid, AquaLad (the one that wears red), Red Arrow and Martian Girl were there. They were all dressed in normal clothes. Donna changed in a t-shirt, Bermuda jeans and nike's from Barbara.  
"Ok guys. Let's go shopping!"

Meanwhile, Superwoman and her team mates found themselves in a desert. A very arid place, with a lot of sand and nothing else for miles.  
"So, these aliens send the wrong coordinates." Hawkgirl concluded.  
"J'onn said they are not as advanced as us, maybe that's why they gave the wrong place." Batman said.  
"I will fly high and I will use my distance vision to see if there is a city nearby." The last daughter of Krypton spoke calmly.  
The other three nodded. As she flew up, she saw Green Lantern make a spa resort look alike for the others. He knew how to use that ring. Kala also observed that this planet had two suns. She felt her powers increase by second. She tried calming herself, she can't go psycho because of a simple boost of power. Kala breathed in and out, then she looked far away. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"An alien invasion...?" She whispered to herself.

* * *

Wow! I know guys, short chapter. But I lost my password for the account. Long Short story, I realised that when I commented back to the Anon and I appeared as a guest. Now, I found and posted this chapter.

Also, special thanks to 00 GUNDAM for faving and following my story and I.

And to end it, if you wrote or found a Superwoman fanfiction, could you send it me? I am a huge fan of Gender Bend Clark Kent.


	12. Chapter 12

Superwoman 12

"Shit..." Superwoman murmurs.  
The kryptonian flied down quite fast to her friends. She feels the two suns giving her power. She tries to calm herself. No need to let herself go.  
"There is a city far away in that direction." Claire pointed out to the city. "It is right now attacked by a huge space ship."  
Green Lantern used his ring to cancel the spa resort.  
"I am not tacking Bats."  
"Neither do I." Hawkgirl said immediately.  
Batman glared at both of them.  
"Fine. Go ahead." He grunted.  
Shayera and Hal flew away.  
"How far away?."  
"Far enough. I saw it with my powers."  
"It will take more than-"  
"Bruce. Hold still. I will fly very fast, but not my usual supersonic speed."  
Batman stopped and then nodded.

In the meantime, the other two superhero's were fighting some alien insects. They were as tall as them and looked like some cross between mosquitos, spiders and crabs. The innocent aliens that were attacked were small. They looked like six year olds with thick green skin, they also had three eyes.  
"Sometimes I hate my job." Hal said as he beat the insects with lasers from his ring. He then flew and saved some civilians.  
Shayera used her weapon. Electricity was used on a dozen of those monsters. She tried to put herself as a shield to some green aliens.  
"I know!" She yelled as she hit another insect.  
After a few minutes, Superwoman held Batman by the cape and then put him gently of one of the ruined buildings. They began fighting the mosquito-crab like beings.  
"Don't you think they look familiar?" Superwoman yelled.  
"Claire, they resemble the alien monsters that attacked Earth last summer." Batman used his smoke bombs to conceal himself and then attack the creatures.  
"Yes. I will fly to the mother space ship and-"  
"You can't just go!" He hit another insect.  
"Why?" She asked as she then used her ice breath to freeze the alien insects.  
"We need a plan." Batman commented.  
"You tell Green Lantern to make a tank-jet and I will-"  
"Stop right there! How can you be so careless?"  
"Am not. I am letting you handle the ground."  
"No. I am going with you."  
Superwoman wanted to comment on that, but she was interrupted when a laser beam from the mother space ship ascended in the center of the city. The alien monsters that were still alive went to the light.  
"What is going on?" The winged warrior shouted.  
"I have no idea..." Green Lantern said as he went along with Hawkgirl to Superwoman and Batman.  
"I think that is their signal." Said Claire." But..."  
"Can you use your ice breath to a massive scale? These creatures hate cold." Batman spoke.  
"How so?" Jordan asked.  
The Dark Knight turned to them.  
"They attacked Earth in the summer and only in warm places. The moment it got cold-"  
"They couldn't fight anymore." Superwoman concluded.  
Before they could do anything, all the insects were on the ground, looking at the light. A huge man went out of it. He wore black closed and he was at least three meters high. His face was grey and wrinkled, but he didn't look old. He seemed strong and powerful and he gave the vibe that he was somewhat superior.  
"Greetings Gabeds! You will either kneel to ME! Or you will be KNEELED!"  
Green Lantern used his powers and flew to him. He charged at the giant with full force but the giant punched him hard and Hal was on the ground.  
"Stupid Green Lantern. I am Darkseid! The sole ruler of the UNIVERSE! And you dare to challenge ME?" He spoke with so much hatred.  
Superwoman wanted to fly and help Hall.

"Superwoman. Stop!" Batman reasoned.  
He took her and Shayera by the hand and they entered the building the once stood.  
"Are you stupid? We need to save him!" Shayera yelled at him.  
"Shhh! We need a plan." Bruce shushed the thanagarian." I have an idea or two."  
"Continue." The Woman of Steel said as calm as she could.

Back on Earth, the Justice teenagers were behaving as normal as they could in Metropolis's biggest Mall.  
"And what do you want to buy your Mentor?" Donna asked.  
"I don't know. She has pretty much everything. I think I will my them sweaters. They never get old. What about your sister and mother?" Billy asked.  
The two of them separated from the group. Everyone went in pairs of two, Barbara and Megan (Martian girl) went in Paris, Dick and Red Arrow went in New York, and so on. They split because everyone wanted to shop in a different place and when Billy came up with the idea that they should split up, everyone agreed. The two of them, being the new ones went together Metropolis. Billy knew this Mall by hand because of his Mother.  
"I think I will buy Diana a necklace to go with her bracelets." Donna stated with a smile.  
"The large silver ones for fighting?"  
The Greek Amazon princess nodded.  
"And for Mother, I think a hat or two will go."  
"Hats?"  
"Yes. The ones English women wear for tea parties. She said she liked the Queen's hat."  
"The Queen of England?"  
"Indeed. Diana showed Mother pictures of female world leaders once and Mother stopped her when she gave her Elizabeth's picture."  
"Wow. That is very nice to remember Donna."  
"Thank you Billy. So, what do you say about that magazine?"  
Donna pointed out at a women's jewellery shop. Billy wanted to say yes but his Justice League alarm was now on.  
"What is it?" Donna asked worried.  
"A sec." Billy took out his phone and saw a huge alarm on it.  
He then saw on one of the Electronic shop's plasma, news about some meteorite in the outskirts of Metropolis.  
"That!" He pointed out to the tv.  
"Then let's go."  
In ten minutes, both of them were in their costumes at the landing place. Marvel and WonderGirl tried to see what was going on. The police was everywhere and people panicked. The snow  
"What can we do now?" She asked.  
"We can ask a police officer."  
Marvel the went to the cops and greted them  
"Marvel Kid! Where is Superwoman?" One that seemed important asked.  
"Superwoman has a mission right now on another planet. But you can tell me."  
The officer looked at his colleges and they went back on what they were doing. The officer approached him.  
"A grey space ship landed and an alien its in it. We need Superwoman now, that space ship has the same symb-"  
An explosion occurred one hundred meters away. Someone flew out of the space ship. He or she had a brown armour that covered all it's body and a casket on the head. The armour looked like of some intergalactic knight, he or she also had a brown cape. The alien looked around and started shaking. Billy flew to then alien. But was soon shot by laser beams.  
He screamed in pain. The heat pierced threw Billy's arm. Marvel fell down. The next thing he knew Flash and Martian Manhunter were there trying to stop the alien.  
"Marvel! Wake up!" Someone yelled at him. Donna.  
"I'm up!"  
He then stood up and saw devastation in the area. Smoke and fire was going up from the few stories buildings. The boulevard was ripped from the ground and there was nobody to be seen.  
"Marvel, the one that wears brown armour is crazy! He or she destroyed a lot and doesn't act sane at all!"  
Billy listened to the Greek accent. He looked at Donna and tried to speak as serious as he could.  
"We need to-"  
Another explosion could be heard. Billy flew as fast as he could to the source. He saw the alien shaking like someone ill.  
"I mean no harm!" He yelled. The casket was now turned at him.  
"Astra mabe hocres!"  
The voice was feminine and young. It also sounded desperate.  
"What?" Marvel shouted.  
He was then shot flames at. They hurt more than the time then he thought he would get a small grade in Math.  
"Shoha goel bandae!"  
Flash charged at her. She fell down and looked at the scarlet speedster. She then flew up, her brown cape started going up and she used fire from her hands. Flash ran to Billy and grabbed him. He then moved out that place.  
Flash left him with Donna, who tried to help J'onn.  
"Guys. We need back up." The red speedster spoke seriously.  
"Everyone is already on a mission. We are the only ones that-" The Martian tried to say.  
Another explosion.  
"WonderGirl and I can help!" Billy said to Flash.  
"Superwoman will kill me if I let you-"  
The alien flew up in the sky.  
Marvel flew up to her.  
"Wait!" J'onn boomed.  
Marvel charged a lightning bolt at the alien.  
"Hocres ohma! Foneq huip Zara Zor-El!"  
He stopped for a second.  
"What are trying to say?" He asked a little bit hopeful. The part 'Zor-El' seemed familiar.  
"Diureva hoir hocres. Shewuia soleen Kala Jor-El!"  
That cought Billy's atention.  
"I'm a friend of Kala Jor-El!"  
The alien seemed to calm down.  
"Hewas Krypton. Snepys Argos, skoi aduddar."  
"I understand the Krypton part. What about it?"  
Marvel knew this alien must be in trouble. She could have heard of his adoptive Mother from somewhere. Her story was well known.  
"Kdo shie goel cnih sa..."  
She started shaking badly. Her moves were chaotic.  
"Fouc AVA!" She yelled.  
She then started changing the weather. Clouds changed and the sky turned orange.  
She shot fire at him.  
Marvel found himself on the ground. He stood up and saw SWAT teams and the army there trying to beat her.  
He looked around and went to the general. The man was surronded by soldiers and scientists.  
"SIR!"  
All the soldiers pointed their guns at him.  
"Stop the boy! The Justice League failed. It is now our duty to take care of this threat."  
"No! She needs help!"  
"Child. Leave these things to grown-ups."  
"But she needs Superwoman!"  
Billy was now stopped by the soldiers to go further.  
"And where is she? If Superwoman was here and doing her job, I wouldn't be-"  
Another explosion.  
"See? Now. Go away."

On the planet Gadeb, Hawkgirl tried to continue the diversion outside the city. In the mother space ship, Batman tried to destroy the command system. And finally, Superwoman was with Batman, she used her X-Ray vision to guide Bruce and fight the aliens insects. They needed to find Jordan.  
They were now reached some huge doors. From Kala's point of view, behind them it seemed there was a throne room.  
"Wait!" Kala shouted.  
"What?" Batman stopped.  
"I think this room is important. I will go there and-"  
"I will go search for Green Lantern. If anything happens..."  
"I will contact you. I expect the same from you if something happens to you."  
"I will." He spoke in a calm voice that Claire rarely heard. "We are the World's Finest. Aren't we?" He smirked.  
"Of course." She smiled at Bruce.  
He then ran in the way he needed to be. She turned back to the huge closed doors. Superwoman opened them.

Claire found herself in an enormous throne room. It was impressing to say at least. It was mysterious and ambient in a strange way. It was dark and lighted at the same time. The contrast between the light yellow and black gave a vibe of familiarity, a very odd one.  
"Welcome to Apokolips, Claire."  
She turned her back. Next to the throne Darkseid started stepping down.  
"Darkseid! I don't know what you are talking about." She grunted.  
He gave her a look. Darkseid stopped five meters away from Superwoman.  
"Maybe this will help." He pressed something on his belt.  
Light shined from it and before Claire stood... Ustin?  
"My name is Uxas Khan. I am the ruler of Apokolips, my dear. I know what you are thinking. You think-"  
He was punched by Superwoman. He was now outside, on his ship. His face hurt like hell. Ustin felt he was lift up. When he opened his eyes, he saw Superwoman holding him.  
"WHERE IS USTIN?!" She boomed.  
"I am USTIN!"  
"What did you do to him you bastard?" She used her heat vision.  
She was far more powerful than Khan expected. He tought about the two suns of Gadeb were giving her this power. For the next moment he was in agony. He punched her.  
Uxas changed back to his original form. He looked at Claire she was on the ground.  
"This is me Claire. I turned in the Ustin form to meet you. Your powers are known in this galaxy, I wanted to see you. When I talked to you I realized you are the one. You are more powerful than many, smart, intelligent, cult, beautiful beyond dreams and everything a King could wish his Queen to be."  
Kala glared at him from the ground.  
"I spared Earth because of you. And don't fear, I will hurt neither you or Billy. Marvel could reach high ranks in my army."  
"HOW DARE YOU? I believed in you!" She started crying.

Claire needed to calm herself. She couldn't be so irresponsible, but the two suns were giving her more power than she could handle. The fact that Ustin lied to her didn't make the situation better.  
"Claire, think about it. You will rule at my side and everything you could possibly wish for would be yours. You will grow the love Earth eventually."  
"You think between you and my planet, I will choose you?" She looked at him with hatred.  
"My love, don't do this to yourself. You are one of the few beings in the Universe I care. When you needed me, I was there for you. When you went missing for three days I was SCARED! Scared Claire! I was SCARED for YOU and your well-being! You might be the only one I care. Join me and Earth will be yours..."  
She flew and tried to punch him but Darkseid held her tight.  
"Earth is not even your planet. But-" Uxas said.  
She used her heat vision on his face. He screamed. Superwoman punched him one more time. Darkseid was on his knees.  
"How could YOU?" She yelled at him.  
He then teleported and was holding he from her back.  
"In the summer, while you tried to fight my monsters, I studied Earth's history as best as I could. And trust me, I loved every single time I talked to you about characters. Like Sherlock, Patrick Bateman, Gatsby and-"  
She tried to escape his grasp.  
"Don't be STUPID! Claire, we can rule the world!"  
"I don't want to rule the world! And more than that, NOT AT YOUR SIDE!"  
He let her go.  
"I thought you were different." Superwoman tried to stop her tears. "But you are just another power obsessed tyrant!'' She spat. "I will NEVER be your Queen. And if you ever try to harm Billy or any other innocent being... I will destroy you."  
Darkseid glared.  
"I thought you loved me..." He spoke calmly.  
"I loved Ustin. But he was never real. Wasn't he?..."  
"So be it, Superwoman."  
He used his omega beams on her. Claire fell on the ground.  
"You are pitiful kryptonian. You are pitiful for actually caring for humans. You could rule the universe at my side, but now..., you are going to die."  
Kala felt her powers drain. She tried to hold her tears back. She remembered all the times she walked with Ustin, all the time they talked about something unusual, the times they laughed and had fun and... kissed.  
Those were lies. All of them. He wanted her because of her heritage and powers, he manipulated her, Ustin... broke her heart.

And you know what was the best part in that?  
Claire let him do this to her.

* * *

Yo! Yo! Yo! What the heck? Darkseid manipulated Claire, Batman has trust issues with Robin and Barbara is awesome!

Plus, humans will find out Superwoman is not the Last Daughter of Krypton. Try to imagine Claire's reaction. In case you're wondering… Kara Zor-El is Zara Jor-El because I never liked 'Kara' anyway, and Kala and Kara don't sound that nice as Kala and Zara. The blond kryptonian acts that way because she is not used to Earth's yellow sun. She goes exactly in the 'nightmare' phase Claire went through when she was young. You know, can't control her powers, can't concentrate… not sane… You will see more of Zara anyway.

Darkseid is a douchebag, isn't he? I mean come on! In head canon, he is boring as hell. Tricking Claire and making her fall in love with him made him a way better character that DC could dream making him. Not to brag…

There will be no romance between Donna and Billy. Sorry. They will be friends.

I don't own Superman or any DC characters. I own just the story and Claire.

And if you liked this chapter, review it. I would be more than glad to hear your opinion.


	13. Chapter 13

Superwoman 13

"Billy."  
That was the only thing Claire could think. She felt the Omega beams hurt her. Now, she had no choice.  
Superwoman tried to stand up. Darkseid still used his heat vision. She started levitating. Kala concentrated on the two suns. One was larger and one smaller. They were a blood orange. They gave her so much power.  
The kryptonian felt energy in her veins. She felt her cells enjoy the fact that she finally will stop controlling her powers. It wasn't the fact that she didn't embrace them. No. She kept them in check.  
Claire opened her eyes. Darkseid was still trying to hurt her with his Omega beams. But now, she felt nothing. She felt numb in a way at his attack.  
The Woman of Steel hated him right now. Claire wanted to hear his screams, begging and all that. Claire wanted to give 'Ustin' a taste of his own medicine. Revenge. Payback. All that. Superwoman wanted Darkseid to feel pain. If not mental, then psychical. But Kala also wanted him begging for his death. She wanted his life to be so miserable, he...  
Claire stopped. This are not things that she should be thinking.  
Superwoman looked down at Darkseid. Power emanated from her body. He stopped his beams and just looked at her. Claire flew down to him. Face to face.  
"You shouldn't have done that." She spoke softly, almost forgiving. Almost. "I trusted you. I believed in you. I loved you... And what did you do with my emotions? You threw them in the trash. That's what you did."  
Claire looked him in the eyes one more time.  
"I hate you." Every syllable was accentuated.

Meanwhile, Batman held Green Lantern on the ground. They escaped the mother space ship. Bruce tried to bandage Jordan's wounds.  
"Dude." The emerald green said as he looked at the dark knight.  
"What now?"  
"If I die..."  
"You will not."  
"Can I know your secret identity?"  
Batman glared at him.  
"Please..."  
Bruce signed. He stopped bandaging Hall and he put his hands over his cowl. He let it back.  
"Bruce Wayne?..." Green Lantern was astonished." No way! That doesn't make any-"  
Shayera came to them.  
"Guys, I think you should see this-" she looked at Bruce. " Ha! You're not blond. Flash owns me five bucks."  
Batman put back his cowl on.  
"What is going on?" Batman asked.  
Hawkgirl pointed out at the space ship.  
"The alien insects seem to-"  
A huge explosion was heard.  
Dust covered the sky. Everything was in ruin. The superhero's found themselves on the ground. Batman was first to stand up. The other two joined him too.  
"What happened?" Hall asked.  
"Is that Superwoman?" The winged warrior asked.  
That caught Batman's attention.  
"I will go. You two search for civilians."  
Hawkgirl and Green Lantern nodded. They flew away. Bruce then tried to look in the direction Hawkgirl pointed out. He remembered that Shayera was a thanagarian, they had way better vision than humans. The caped crusader kept going. He saw smoke and fire from the buildings. He was astonished when he saw the mother ship on the ground. It destroyed a third of the city and left in ruin the rest. The space ship was destroyed. He could not talk. And for a moment he just stared.  
"Claire..."  
He knew she did it.  
"No. No. No. Don't do this to me..."  
Batman run to the space ship as fast as he could. He prayed Claire would be fine. He searched through the broken parts. He felt hopeless. No. Claire was the hero Earth deserves. She couldn't be...  
Thoughts of what happened with Black Adam reminded him that Claire would die for others. She was careless when it came to herself. Superwoman didn't think of consequences that affected her. She wanted everyone to be safe... Bruce admired that trait of hers. But it wasn't the only one. She emaneted hope. Also security, love and compassion. Claire showed the world that there was someone who would always be there for them. But who was going to be always there for her? Ustin...  
That man loved her. At least that's what he figured from the female superhero's gossip. Ustin was perfect. He was everything Claire deserved, but was he the one she needed?  
Bruce stopped tracks when he saw a red cape. One with a golden diamond 'S' on it. He reached it. Batman held the cape. Even though he wore gloves, he felt the material was soft... and indestructible. Like Superwoman. He looked at it. Bruce couldn't cry. He felt like it. But couldn't.  
Batman reached out his utility belt. He had in his hand the small device that made a certain sound that only Claire could hear. Bruce pushed the button one more time.  
"I think that belongs to me."  
That voice. Batman turned his head and saw Claire. She was in kryptonian clothes. They were orange and red. The costume she wore was covering all her body. Bruce observed a long time ago that Claire didn't like exposing skin. The attire made her give an odd vibe to him.  
"If you wonder what happened to my blue costume... it burned. I was lucky the belt is near indestructible. And it seems my cape is-"  
"Are you SANE?!" He yelled at her.  
"More than you apparently. Give me my cape!" She levitated to him.  
"No! Do you realized what you did? Look at the damage!" He pointed out at the city in ruins." You are supposed to be-"  
"The BETTER ONE! I know Bruce. And you know what? I am sick of being the better one. If I want, Earth would be gone. I can't do this anymore. I am done trying to be good enough because I know I will never be. I am done trying to be happy because I know that it is impossible. I can't do this anymore."  
Bruce stared at her.  
"What happened to you?" He asked.  
Batman now observed her hair was different. It looked like flames. Her clothes resembled the colours of the two suns and she emanated... power. Superwoman glared at him.  
"Darkseid." She murmured. Claire sat on the ground. "You see, Ustin..."

Back on Earth, or more precise Metropolis. The alien in brown armour was in a magic sphere. Doctor Fate and Zatanna were holding the alien there. They were the only hope for Metropolis. The rest of the hero's tried, but Flash and Martian Manhunter couldn't hold her still for too long. The alien seemed to have endless power.  
"How long can you hold her?" Zatanna asked.  
"I don't know. She is powerful and unstable. This alien doesn't seem to want destruction but-"  
"Souef dow saqe xezou comaz!" The alien screamed from her sfere.  
"I wonder what language she is speaking." Doctor Fate said. " I think we should get the Green Lantern Corps for translation and-"  
The alien started punching the magic glass that held her. The sphere began to crumble.  
"Oh no-"  
The masked alien used heat vision and the sphere broke. She used all her might to fly away from them then. She was gone.  
Doctor Fate and Zatanna were now on the ground. They were exhausted. Everyone was exhausted. Nobody could keep up with the alien. It was night already.  
The two stood up and saw something that they didn't expect. The general of the army that tried and failed to stop the alien was showing the damage to... Lex Luthor.  
Zatanna run to them.  
"You piece of DIRT! What do you think you're doing in here?"  
"He is the only one that can help us now." The General spoke in matter of fact." The Justice League-"  
"He almost KILLED Superwoman! He should be in prison. Where he belongs!"  
"He is one of, if not the smartest human alive. He will help us."  
Zatnna glared at Luthor who was smirking. Doctor Fate held Zatanna by the hand.  
"Now. If you'll excuse us." Lex spoke happily." We are doing world-saving."  
The JL members were forced to go. Lex was now left with the General to look at this part of Metropolis destroyed.  
"The language the alien spoke seemed familiar." Lex began.  
"What is your guess?"  
"Kryptonian."  
The general gave him a look.  
"Superwoman is the last-"  
"How are you so sure of that? I know this language. When I was trying to access the computers of the Fortress of Solitude this was it. She is kryptonian. And look at her space ship. It's the same 'S' as Superwoman's. "  
Lex remembered the cooking recipes and other things when he tried to hack the computers. He knew Superwoman was probably laughing at him when she checked.  
"But..."  
"The alien also has the same powers of Superwoman. Flying, heat vision, super speed. Shall I go on?"  
"Lex, I don't think..."  
"My satellites are right now tracking her. I will find her and I will kill her."  
The General looked at him. He had a neutral face. He nodded.

"He did WHAT?" Batman yelled.'' Ustin was Darksaeid and he-''  
"Calm down. Darkseid is probably dead."  
Claire arranged her cape.  
"I knew-"  
"I will try listening to you more often. Ok?"  
"Ok? That is- Oh my! Claire. What was in your head?"  
"Bruce. You are not going to speak like that. And if we are now on the subject. Are you and Catwoman a-"  
"That is none of your business. And she can be good."  
"And I can be bad."  
Batman glared at her.  
"You are not the Claire I know." He said.  
"You are right. I am sick of being Claire."  
"And what do you want to do with your life?"  
Both of them were face to face.  
"I don't know." She answered." I want to cry right now."  
"Why?"  
"The suns. They give me power. But more than I can handle. Bruce, I had problems with my powers when I was younger. I couldn't control them. I hated the sun at one point and until I was teenager I was an outcast. Now on Earth I can embrace and control them. I am not a danger. Here..."  
Bruce calmed himself.  
"If you want-"  
"I will try finding the civilians and then rebuild this city." She said.  
"Can you do that?"  
"I need a way to use this powers, if not, you saw what happened to Apokolips. Over use."  
Batman nodded. That was the name of the mother space ship.  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
Claire didn't expect this. She smiled.  
"I am sorry too. I don't know what had gotten into me."  
"We can talk about this back on Earth."  
She nodded.

The armoured kryptonian landed in the middle of the night somewhere in Mexic. She felt her body wasn't listening to her mind anymore. So she fell asleep in the dirt.  
When she woke up, she looked at the yellow sun. It was day now. Her mind wasn't working well. She saw organs and bones of the inhabitants of this planet. She saw molecules and atoms. Her eyes beamed with heat. She was levitating. She felt... like nothing she ever felt before. But it was too much.  
She didn't know what time it was or where she was. Just that it was now day and was in a desert. The alien left her ship behind. Her helmet was cracked and even more heat pierced her face.  
"Are you from Krypton?" She heard a voice.  
She stood up. Before her was a man. He had green eyes and lacked hair. She looked around, there were primitive tanks and weapons surrounding her. The alien didn't understand what he said, except the part about Krypton.  
She pointed a finger at her.  
"Zara Zor-El."  
The man gave her a look. He pointed at his face too.  
"Lex Luthor."  
"Dotse xoira zelan Kala Jor-El. Wom saq venecas."  
The man nodded.  
"Superwoman?" He asked.  
She didn't understand what he asked.  
"Havuss aqen?"  
"I don't know your language." He said.  
Again, Zara didn't comprehend what he was saying. She bend down on the ground and draw a small circle in the dirt. The man named 'Lex' nodded.  
She drew to lined down from it. Another two small circles at the end of the lines. She pointed at the bigger one of the two.  
"Jor-El." She then pointed at second one." Zor-El."  
The bald man nodded. Zara drew another two small circles and connected them with the previous ones. She pointed out at the one that was beneath the 'Jor-El' circle.  
"Kala Jor-El" Zara then pointed at the circle beneath the ' Zor-El' one." Zara Zor-El."  
She at last pointed at herself.  
Right now, Lex understood what she meant. She and Superwoman were cousins. He gave her a look.  
"You drew me a family three. Are you insinuating you are cousin with Superwoman?"  
"Soneq aloune secax." She stated.  
Lex didn't understand what she said. But who cares? If he could kill her, Superwoman would hate him even more.  
He reached out for the green kryptonite in his pocket. It was in a special box. He opened the box and showed 'Zara' the kryptonite. She instantly fell down.  
"What did I tell you general? Kryptonian!" He yelled at the troups.  
"What is going ON?" A familiar voice yelled.  
Everyone turned their heads. Including Lex. Superwoman was flying down to Lex but stopped when she saw the green rock. She was wearing an orange and red costume.  
"Drop the Kryptonite Lex."  
"No."  
"Don't try to play games with me. I am sick and tired of your stupidity."  
Lex glared at her. The next thing he knew. He was held by the power of the Green Lantern.  
"Supes, I am going to drop him in his prison. You ok?" The Lantern asked.  
Kala nodded. She looked around. The army was disabled by Hawkgirl and Batman. Her eyes drifted to the armoured alien. Claire saw the damage this one made. But she also knew the girl might be scared.  
"Hey it's ok. My name is-"  
"Dodun asub qogx..."( Please don't hurt me.)  
Claire frezzed. The armoured one just spoke kryptonian. Only her parents and Batman knew kryptonian apart from herself.  
"Soduh sawv. Dotse xoira zelan Kala Jor-El. Wom saq venecas."( I need help. I am searching for Kala Jor-El. She is my cousin.)  
Claire gave her a look.  
"Hevew hoz zelan Kala Jor-El. Oin soun venecas?"( I am the one named Kala Jor-El. Are you sure we are cousins?) Claire asked.  
The other kryptonian looked at Claire. She reached at her helmet and dropped it off.  
The girl had blond hair and blue eyes. She was bleeding from her nose.  
"Zara Zor-El. Odva dop zeq abum.( Zara Zor-El. It's a long story.)  
The blond one then fainted. Claire caught Zara and held her tight.  
"Los aeon qoux ernit."( You are safe now.) Superwoman said softly.

* * *

Hello! I don't own DC.

First off. Kryptonians adjusted on a different planet. Imagine putting a polar bear in the tropical jungle. Not the best example, but you get it. Bad things happen.

I don't know krytonian. I made that up. Don't fear. Superwoman's blue costume will come back.

Batman found out Ustin was Darkseid. And he wasn't happy about. Claire just used her powers to destroy Apokolips and Darkseid is probably dead. If you wonder what she did, Claire concentrated the two Suns power and burst it out.

Sorry the last few chapters were so short.


	14. Chapter 14

Superwoman 14

"Is she going to be ok?"  
Kala Jor-El opened her eyes. She looked at Billy. He had two hot chocolates in his hands.  
"I hope so." Claire answered. She looked at the medical room. Zara was still sleeping. The blond one was connected to the kryptonian medical devices rebuilt a few years ago by Claire.  
After all the fuss Zara made, she was brought to the Medical room of the Fortress of Solitude. The WatchTower was full right now.  
Now, Superwoman was at Zara's left side of the bed. Monitoring everything about her relative, her adoptive son, Billy, put the mugs on a night stand. He took a chair close to Claire and stood in silence.  
"My Father once said he had a brother Zor-El. I didn't know he had a daughter. Krypton was destroyed when I was a baby and she is younger than me. How did she get here? A time machine maybe?" The not so Last Daughter of Krypton said." Finally, I am not alone anymore."  
That stung Billy.  
"What do you mean? You have me, Grandma', Pa' and Ustin and-"  
"Ustin and I broke it off." She interrupted. " And I didn't mean it that way."  
Marvel just stared.  
"Why?"  
"He lied to me, he didn't care about my opinion and... never mind."  
"But..."  
"I am sorry, but you will not see him again!"  
Billy Kent was now upset. How could his Mother do that? Ustin was fun and awesome and all the things a Father could be...  
"Calm down. I won't be dating anymore."  
"Why?" He asked with a worried voice.  
"So I won't give you false hopes Billy. It won't happen again."  
He sighed.  
"I am going to Sean. He needs a book from me." Billy said as he went to the door.  
"Ok. And by the way, the other super hero's told me about your courage in all this mess. It's a good thing." Claire said with a little hope. She did not want to make him fell more miserable.  
"Thanks Mom." Marvel added in a harsh tone.  
He left the room.  
Claire was now left in the room with the unconcious Zara. The elder kryptonian remembered her first encounter with kryptonite. It was much worse. At least, Zara was now safe and sound.  
Superwoman was then informed Marvel left the Fortress by one of her robots. All was clear now. She could cry now, nobody would see her.

* * *

Batman on the other hand, was right now interrogating Lex. They were in Luthor's special cell and Green Lantern and Zatanna were right outside if something happened.  
"Ok. Why aren't you talking to me?" Lex asked with a weird curiosity.  
"You do realize the damage you cost the city trying to shoot missiles at the kryptonian? It's double the damage she did. Not to mention you already threatened her life."  
Lex stared at him.  
"First off. She was unstable. Second. I did it for the greater good. Third. No wonder Joker is mad man, his super hero is party pooper. Forth. There is nothing money can not buy. The city will love me back."  
"And Superwoman is going to make you-"  
"Regret that I was born. Yada yada. I am still waiting for the moment when she is going to actually put me in my place. For an year or so I've waited. And you know what? The Girl Scout doesn't want to seem threatening to the masses. Killing someone won't do good for the imagine."  
Batman glared at Lex. If only Lex knew Claire didn't want power over people.  
"Don't tell me you too believe she is always good." Lex spoke in a quite loud voice.  
"No. Nobody is perfect. But at least she tries. Not like others."  
Lex was taken a bit back by this. But he could work with it.  
"Tell me. You too keep kryptonite with you all the time. In case she has a bad day. Am I right?"  
Batman didn't answer.  
"I keep. That green rock is the only material thing stopping her from taking the planet." The bald billionaire said with confidence.  
On the outside, Bruce had a neutral face, but on the inside he was trying to control himself. Lex was going to pay for everything he did to Superwoman. Sooner or later.  
"And just another thing. You are the only hero without powers. That's something Batman. But don't you wish for powers? If you help me, I can reach the formula of Superwoman's ADN and we can both-"  
"No."  
Lex was now the one that glared.  
"Aren't you jealous that everyone loves Superwoman and sees her as a goddess while you are just a vigilante who is nuts for trying to save a dead city."  
Batman smirked. Metropolis's favorite son wasn't as smart as it seemed. So the Dark Knight rises from his seat (Pun intended) as he goes to the cell's door.  
"No matter what you do, she is always going to be the better one."  
Batman then left Lex's cell.  
Luthor was now alone with an open mouth.  
"We will see about that..." He murmured.

* * *

Superwoman was crying. She didn't cry so much in a long time. Kala thought of Ustin and how much she loved him. She needed to let it out now. When nobody would see her this way.  
After Claire relatively finished crying, she went to the bathroom. The bathroom in here was large. Larger than her apartment in Metropolis.  
In the water she observed her body. It was repairing it's wounds slowly. The scars could be seen regenerating. Claire thought of the yellow sun of Earth.  
"Home sweet home." She murmured to herself.  
Her body was a cross between athletic and slightly curvy. She was tall and her hair still nearly reached her shoulders. She had abs and unusual soft hands. She always wondered how. She was raised in a farm. She fought every day. She could bend every metal on Earth in those hands. And yet, her hands were still soft at touch. Screw logic.  
After she finished her shower, Kala found her new Superwoman costume ready. She put it in the belt and then put it on.  
On her way to Zara, one of her robots informed that she stated talking in her sleep. Superwoman nodded. When Claire entered the room she observed the two mugs. Billy's mug was still there. Why would he left his mug there?  
Then it hit Claire. He didn't bring the hot chocolates for himself and her but for her and Zara. Kala felt so heart wormed by Billy's niceness.  
Kala Jor-El went to the nightstand and took a sip of the not so hot chocolate.  
Zara opened her eyes. The young kryptonian looked at Kala.  
"Hav..." ( Hi...) Kala said softly.  
"Have Kala." Zara smiled." Sope wabyin uya he gaq sasy kopas aqyuo awex."( Hello Kala. You have no idea what I have been through to find you.)  
"Sasy aqen bor." ( I'm sorry.)  
"Uya sen." (No need.)  
They both smiled at each other.  
"Dop asew? Soby vew doez?" ( What happened? How did you find me?) Superwoman asked with a calm voice.  
The blond teenager's face saddened. As Claire looked at her she didn't know what to do. Her cousin's nose bled stopped. Zara seemed to be in her older teens but her voice betrayed the fact that she had a mind older than that.  
"Dera copyn aser cewaq? Uyen haelopan uya genesis dotme?"( Is it true you are natural born? Not programmed in a genesis chamber?)  
Claire nodded.  
"Dever doezeo, Jor-El aq Lara Lor-Van, dolpyn beraq gorser aq gewraz foev daer. Dewax skoz neaser dulawe. Dilen aseh dew. Sasy seron dan wev herax nopas sandere. Wav, sasy sad Earth ner boyan asuer." (My parents, Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, foresaw the calamity and built a space ship. They sent me to Earth as a baby. I was raised here by a loving family. Now, I protect Earth with my life.)  
Zara tried to smile, but she felt like crying. She tried to say something.  
"Sasy oiun xomef..."(I felt so alone...)  
"Avor sasy. Wex doez peav mujan. Fefot handier dewag sod wex se vosyt English dunioz iserin Kryptonian. Sothy sawir jonib. Dwe vas nojad. (So do I. But you are not alone now. Earth's inhabitants look like us. And their language, English, is similar to Kryptonian. You can learn it. You can be happy and free here.)  
Zara continued to ask about Earth. She had nowhere to go and her cousin was so nice and caring... So different from other kryptonians. She thought maybe because Kala felt alone... growing up to know that you may be the last of your race. Zara thought she could tell later her story, but she also wanted to hear from Kala everything. From what she understood, on Earth, you could be everything you wanted if you worked hard enough. And she was determined to brake the chains of Krypton's traditions.  
All that she told Claire, as Kala insisted being addressed in private, was that she was born in a genesis chamber. She was meant to be a scientist. But now, it's a whole new world. She could be everything she wanted now.  
Zara Zor-El was now administrated something by Kala. They were in a huge room with artifacts that were probably from Earth. Zara tasted a cold brown drink. It was delicious. In the room there was also a white dog eating. Dog. What a weird creature. But cute, nevertheless.  
"(This is something I took when I was younger. It calms your senses, but only for a while. Don't take to much of it. You will have to calm yourself as best as you can. As you experienced, you can fly. That's because Earth's gravity is weaker. You will also see things... I will teach you with time how to control your eyes. You can wear glasses until then.)" Kala said as she gave some substance in her. The serum was colder that she thought. Zara put her chocolate mug down.  
"(Glasses? What are those?)" Zara wondered.  
Kala finished what she was doing and went to find her civilian dorky glasses. Then she went to Zara, and showed her how to put them on.  
"(I never asked you because I didn't want to bring bad memories of yours, but are there other kryptonians alive?)" Claire asked full of hope.  
"(Apart from the criminals in the Phantom Zone, no. I am the last survivor of Argo City. Although Argo, which had survived the explosion of our planet, drifted through space as a self-sustaining environment. It was nice for a while, but the the soil of the colony eventually turned into Kryptonite and though my parents, Zor-El and Allura, placed lead sheeting above the ground to protect the citizens from radiation. The meteorites slowly pierced the sheeting, and the others died of radiation poisoning instead of replacing the metal.)"  
Kala gave her a look. So that's where kryptonite comes from. Her home planet...  
"(How did you find me?)"  
"( It happened a few months ago. My parents told me about the kryptonite poisoning. They also told me that twenty five years ago, before the Council was killed and Zod put in the Phantom Zone, my uncle and aunt wanted to send their child to another planet. Father and Mother didn't know if that was true. But it was my last hope. They built me a spaceship and let me go.)"  
Zara saw she had the full attention of Kala.  
"( I accessed some data on an alien planet and found out about the Green Lantern Corps. I searched Jor-El's name in their database. The only information I got was when you saved Earth from-)"  
"(The first alien invasion on Earth. That's when I met other hero's.)"  
"(Yes! And it said you lead them along with another Green Lantern and a Martian and many meta humans. If I'm not mistaking, there was a human.)"  
"Batman."  
"(Yes. And after I found out I searched for this planet. When I finally arrived, I started hallucinating and seeing through people .I flew and I hear things... you know.)"  
"(You will adapt.)"  
"( I hope. This serum...)"  
Zara felt dizzy and then everything was clear.  
"(The voices stopped.)" Zara stated with a grin."( I can think clear again. Now, where can I learn English?)"  
"(Zara, it will take moths, if not a few years to fully know it. It was the same with the Kryptonian language and I. It will take time.)"  
Zara made a puppy face. Claire gave her a look.  
"(Come after me...)" Superwoman said while she rolled her eyes.  
The elder kryptonian brought Zara to her library. The room was grandiose and cold, with lots of books. Lots of books. Krypto followed them.  
"(Can you leave me alone here a bit? I want to discover them on my own.)" Zara asked as she looked in awe at the place.  
"(Of course. I will have to leave now. If you need something, ask the robots. And don't administrate the serum by yourself.)"  
"(Yes, Kala.)"  
"(And you can also play with Krypto. He likes being patted on the head.)"  
The dog levitated to Zara's and started licking her hair. Her cousin giggled. Claire smiled warmly. Zara was going to be fine.  
Superwoman still in her costume looked at Zara. She was wearing her under clothes that were under the brown armour. The brown armour was in the same room as Claire's space ship.  
"(You will need new clothes. You can borrow from me if you want.)"  
"(Yeah!)"  
Superwoman left the room. She contacted the League. More precise, Batman.  
"Batman. Did you get Zara's space ship?"  
"The US goverment doesn't really aprobe, they want the space ship for the tech, but Green Lantern states that it is not Earth's property and all that. Hall is trully another person when he argues with politicians."  
Claire smirks. Once she gets Zara's ship, she will put it along with hers.  
"Aquaman found another piece of your cousins space ship in Atlantic. He will send it to as fast as he can."  
"Send him my thanks."  
"I will. Are you fine? Do you need any help with Zara?"  
"No. I'm fine and Zara is recovering well. Do you happen to know some good lawyers that can get Luthor in prison for an indefinite period of time? More like a long time? "  
"Maybe you should ask Bruce Wayne. I'm just a vigilante."  
Claire laughed. Bruce could be like this from time to time. It was rare to hear him joke, and she liked those moments. He could be a jerk from time to time but he had the best intentions.  
"By the way, are you well... I mean after the Darks-"  
"Yes! No need to remind me. I am fine now!" She I interrupted him." No need to worry buddy. I'm fine."  
"You already said it three times." Bruce said.  
"What?"  
"I'm fine."  
She signed.  
"It's a lot to take in for a day. I need someone constant in my life... Billy and Zara would be a good change for me. Billy already is, so..."  
From his BatCave, Bruce stopped. He had his theories about what Claire felt, but now he knew. He was right. Claire needed someone constant in her life. She couldn't do it alone. But who could?  
"Bruce?"  
"Yes." He came back from his thinking." Claire... I'm sorry, about Ustin and everything."  
"Thank you. You are a good friend."  
He smiled.  
"No need."  
The conversation ended and Bruce found himself once again tracking Joker. That stupid clown was trying to pull a heist in a few days and Batman needed to find as much information as he could.  
"Come on. Don't worry. Hawkgirl and I won't tell a thing. Your secret is safe."  
Green Lanterns voice rang in his mind. It was just before they left the alien planet after the four of them helped and sent the Green Corps the Apokolips( what was left of it after Claire destroyed it). He remembered Superwoman's reaction when she saw Metropolis. It wasn't the happiest of her faces.  
"Sir, do you need anything?" His butler asked.  
Batman didn't know he was there.  
"No Alfred."  
"Is Miss Kent alright?"  
"She found her cousin. And they are probably the last of their kind. I think Claire is fine."  
Alfred nodded understandingly , then laughed.  
"I couldn't help but hear your conversation with her."  
That gave Bruce a small blush on his face. He didn't want to show it, and it looked lovely on his face now that his cowl was down.  
"Alfred..."  
"I am not insinuating a single thing. You are the one who thought about it."  
Bruce chuckled. The Dark Knight thought for a moment.  
"Even if she would reciprocate the feelings, I don't-"  
Wayne froze. He started to think about what he said.  
"I said that loud. Didn't I?"  
"Loud and clear. You are lucky master Dick and Barbara are jumping buildings right now. Plus, I took Dick's listening devices out of here."  
Bruce stared at Alfred.  
"I don't even know what I feel about her. And she already goes through a difficult time now. Claire and I are too different. It would never work."  
"Don't say that. She seems to be the only superhero you can work with and you don't stress out. The news papers call you ' The World's Finest' for a reason. You two make a good team."  
Bruce signed.  
"I know these emotions of love and peace have become alien to you-" Alfred began.  
"I have emotions!" Bruce said rather defensive.  
"When? Between beating the life out of clowns, penguins, plants and scarecrows? Or when you party like a teenager with Gotham's elite?"  
Bruce wanted to say something, but he knew Alfred was right. He tried.  
"I donate."  
"When was the last time you spent quality time with Dick?"  
"I protect Gotham as Batman."  
"Or you enjoyed yourself?"  
"I just saved another planet with other super hero's."  
"Or you went on a date? Catwoman and the girls you change every night don't count."  
"I am not interested in Selina. And you know that after Talia I-"  
"You have issues. I know. Everybody knows. But who could blame you? That psycho ninja tried to murder you more than once."  
"What do you mean everybody knows I have issues?"  
"You dress like a bat while you take the law in your hands."  
Bruce didn't comment on that.  
"Master Bruce, I think you should be informed that you have a party to attend. You know. Donating."  
"Yes. But who does parties on Monday's ?"  
"Those who don't have to work on Mondays sir."

* * *

Before Billy arrived at Sean's house, he transformed back in civilian attire. He then left the book and went back in Claire's apartment.  
He stayed in his room thinking about Ustin. What happened? Why did his Mother tried to brush it off?  
Billy calmed himself. He then took his phone looked at the date. Three weeks till Christmas.  
"Fantastic."  
He then received a message.  
/ Dude. Barbara and I are going shopping again for presents. Donna will go. You still in?/  
"Robin..."  
His friend joked about him and Donna being more than friends, but the truth was he only saw her as a friend.  
/ Yes and stop with the jokes./

* * *

Later that day, the four of them finneshed and were heading home.  
"I still can't believe you bought that tie for your Father Barb." Dick said as he adjusted his sunglasses.  
"Laugh till you cry. At least I didn't buy Bruce buttons."  
"I will put devices in them. He will love them."  
"More than the USB with information of criminals in South America? Doubt that."  
"More than sure he already-"  
"It's updated."  
"Whatever." He said.  
Silence was there for a few moments.  
"I'm so happy I found that hat for Mom. Soo, who is that bracelet for Billy?" Donna asked.  
"Zara. Mom's cousin."  
"You mean the alien that-" Donna said.  
"Yep. She is right now with Mom in the medical room in the Fortress." He said with a bit of fake happiness. He couldn't help but start to fell jealous of the attention she got from everyone. Including Superwoman.  
"How old is she?" Dick asked nonchalantly.  
"Are you serious?" Barbara yelled.  
"She seems to be seventeen or so." Billy interrupted.  
"So she is our age!" Donna happily spoke in her Greek accent to Barabara." Barbara, we should present ourselves to her and show-"  
"Wow! Stop it there. I already have to teach you how the world works." The red head said.  
"I already know Earth."  
Barbara gave the dark haired one a look.  
"Fine. Billy when is she going to present herself to us?"  
"I don't know. She doesn't know English."  
"If she is anything like Superwoman, she will learn it in a matter of days." Dick commented.  
Everyone seemed to agree with Robin. Superwoman was known to be a fluent speaker in a lot of languages.  
"See you guys!" Billy said.  
Then everyone broke it off to their homes.  
When Billy reached home, in Metropolis, he saw his Mother putting Asian food on the plates. What bothered him was Zara. She was reading books very fast, as she owned them and she was wearing Claire's house clothes. He entered on the door.  
Billy saw Zara, who now was probably learning the basics of English.  
"Oh hello son! Go and wash your hands. We are having Vietnamese food tonight." Claire said.  
"Yes Mom."  
He tried to go to his room but he saw Zara staring at him.  
"What?" He asked.  
"(What is he doing here? He attacked me.)" Zara said as she faced Claire.  
Claire opened her mouth.  
"Weqaz Billy vawer sumez. Awer qubax?" (Billy tried to help. Don't you remember?)  
"What?" Billy asked as he stared at the two.  
"She asked something. Go wash your hands." Claire said quickly.  
"Ok."  
After he left, Zara went to Claire in the kitchen.  
"(He is my adopted son, Zara. I hope you and Billy would be friends.)"  
"Friends..." Zara said the word in English. She remembered it from a dictionary of Kala's. "Qiluy did diser neaser heric sebat."( I now remember he tried to talk to me as I was hallucinating.)  
"Aq?" (And?)  
"Dowen as. Eniolan qere vorzot."(That's it. Everything is a blur.)  
After Zara tried to put the plates, her cousin put her hand on her shoulder.  
"(On Earth there are a few customs and traditions you need to respect. I have a book about that and another one on good manners. If I'm not mistaking, these two are in my room. You can read them. But after diner.)"  
"(Thank you. And oh.)"  
"(What?)"  
"(I read all your science books in here. You know, the ones that humans wrote. Is Earth that way back?)"  
"(Yes.)"  
"(Why don't you give them the technology then?)"  
"(Because there are some who will use our technology the wrong way. Corrupted leaders of many countries or maniacs would give a lot for it. Fortunately, the technology was only used to built the Fortress of Solitude and Justice League's WatchTower. And that happened under my supervision.)"  
"(Wait. Earth is not working as a whole planet?)"  
"(No. We have countries. Lands are ruled by different humans.)"  
"(We?)" Zara asked confused.  
"(Zara, I consider myself of Earth just as much as of Krypton.)"  
The blond kryptonian paused.  
"(Ohh. Can I be both too?)" she spoke with optimism.  
"(Of course.)"

Billy heard all the conversation from his room. He understood nothing. He then heard a knock.  
"Enter." He spoke.  
"Hi!"  
Billy looked up from his chair. Zara stood there with a small paper in her hands.  
"Do you... want to-to be friends...?" She spoke each word carefully, not to make a mistake. Zara then looked him in eyes.  
"Yes." He tried to smile.  
She gestured outside the door.  
"Kala said... to come... to the..."  
"Kitchen?" Billy asked.  
"Yes." She smiled while.  
At the table, Claire finished everything. This was going to be good, the kryptonian told herself.  
She then heard a buzz from her JL device. Kala picked it up.  
"What is it?"  
"Explosion in a diamond mine in South Africa. How come you didn't hear it?" J'onn asked on the other line.  
"I told you my house is made so I can't hear what is outside. Never mind. I will be there in a few."  
She then put her belt on and changed her blue costume, her Mother's red cape and red boots. Superwoman wanted to fly out of there but Billy called.  
"Mom?"  
"Sorry. Can't. Next time."  
The Woman of Steel then left the two teenagers alone. The two stood in silence for a while.  
"She usually does that. The world always needs her. The super hero number one rule is to never put yourself first. Always the innocent. It isn't fair." Billy said to Zara. He knew she might not understand, but he needed to get that out. He then sat at the table trying to eat the food with the sticks.  
Zara followed him and started tasting the food with the fork.  
"You, Kala... family."  
Billy stopped and looked at her. He smiled.  
Maybe a sister won't be that bad.

* * *

Superwoman flew over Atlantic at astonishing speed. Her flying was close to the sea level and so as she flew, waves were left behind. It was the middle of night and the water, even through cold on the surface, was clear. The moon and stars were reflected like mirror on the sea.  
Claire knew she didn't have time right now to be poetic, but when? She was always needed.  
In a few minutes she arrived at the diamond mine. The place was between small mountains and it looked dirty. She saw Diana and Booster Gold were talking in the middle of the excavating site. Wait. Booster Gold? What the heck was he doing there. She flew down to them.  
"What is going on?" The kryptonian asked as she examined everything with her X-Ray vision." Everything seems alright."  
"We know. We arrived twenty minutes ago and checked the diamonds and all that." WonderWoman responded." Nothing was stolen, just an explosion."  
"An explosion? Not even some money were stolen?" Kala inquired.  
"No. The alarm went off and-"  
"It's a distraction!" Booster Gold boomed.  
The two women stared at him. The blond hero smiled at his idea with his robot. The temysciran was in total disbelief.  
"No. It can not be like that. We talked to J'onn. It is-"  
Kala wasn't listening to what her friend said anymore. She was concentrating on the whole planet about hearing problems. It was a lot easier in space, she could concentrate in the void better.  
"Just because you are one of the founders, doesn't mean you can boss me around." The blond gerk talked.  
"Can you both be quiet for a minute?" Superwoman interrupted.  
Now that they shut up, she tried again. This time, the sound that caught her attention was... nothing. Every other problem on Earth was either being taken care of Justice League or police.  
"Sorry Booster. But I checked. No diversion."  
"Ok... Thank you Superwoman."  
He then used his teleport device and disappeared along with his golden flying robot.  
Superwoman thought of what could possibly trigger the alarm. The mine was huge, she was asked to help here, and other two members of the League were brought here. What was so important here?  
"Superwoman?" WonderWoman interrupted her thoughts.  
"Yes."  
"I spoke to my mother, and if you would like... You can send your cousin there to be safe and maybe train. And maybe she would be an honorary amazon."  
"Wow. Thank you, Diana. She would be more than honored to go there, but... She can't speak our language. She only knows kryptonian. I need to teach her English first."  
"Ohh..."  
"When she is ready, I will ask her."  
WonderWoman nodded.  
"So... When you have time... Would you like to be an honorary amazon too? I do not mean that you aren't a good fighter, but you are a true warrior and it would be fantastic if you would join us."  
"Of course I would. Who wouldn't?"  
The two hugged. Diana then teleported back to her home island. Superwoman was left alone. The night sky was clear of clouds and the crickets were the only ones perturbing the quietness of the night. She thought maybe a second check won't hurt the mine.  
As the Woman of Steel looked at the machines for drilling the dirt, she saw something she didn't expect.  
The LuthorCorp logo.  
She flew to the machine. Yep, it was Luthor's. Now she was a bit mad at him. She remembered the way he treated her cousin. It was one thing to beat the living life out of her, Claire could take it. But almost killing Zara? No. The girl didn't have anything to do with their battle.  
Superwoman started to look back at all the memoirs of her defending first Metropolis, then Earth as a whole. She defeated Lex countless times and he beated her once. And Superwoman still won afterwords.  
Lex won't be bothered if she visited his cell.

* * *

"Batman just listen-"  
"No."  
"Please."  
"No."  
"Why aren't you-"  
"No."  
This is the dialogue that filled Arkham Asylum at the moment. Every worker and police man watched as the Dark Knight of Gotham had the Crown Prince of Crime in his hands and personally delivered Joker in his cell. Batman threw him in there and locked the metal door. Sometimes Batman would do that. Puting Joker behind the bars, or better say, put him in a high security room guarded by a tone of police men.  
"I will come back once again!" Joker yelled.  
"And I will stop you. Again." Batman said in his usual grumpy voice.  
"You are no fun! Party pooper..."  
Nothing.  
"Hello? Batsy? You here?"  
Not even a response.  
"Like I said. Party pooper." The man with green hair mumbled to himself.  
Outside the Asylum, Batman entered the Bat mobile. He thought Joker would be in two weeks out of that place. But until then, nothing would happen. Joker was now broke and he needed food and shelter.  
"You put him in his cell by yourself?" Batgirl asked. She was on the copilot seat while Robin was in the backseat on his phone.  
Batman nodded.  
"Again?" Robin added. His eyes were on the phone as he talked." Joker did something while he was dragged there?"  
"Just making a scene there."  
"Classic." Batgirl said.

* * *

After Barbara went home, Bruce and Dick were in the BatCave. Grayson was in pijamas with a pale of cookies in his hands and Bruce just had his cowl down while he sat on the computer. His personal laptop, not the huge one next to him.  
"Hey!" Dick broke the silence.  
"I don't want cookies now Dick."  
"Nobody sane would refuse a cookie."  
Bruce didn't comment.  
"So.. What are you doing?"  
"Developing projects for Wayne enterprise. I have a meeting in a few days." He spoke in a monotone way." The best part is that until then everything in Gotham will be fine." Gotham's knight smiled a bit.  
"What do you mean?" Dick asked as he munched the cookies.  
"Every criminal is in his or her place and Bruce Wayne doesn't have anything to do until that meeting. I think I sleep for a few days." Bruce started grinning.  
"Ok. Cookie?"  
Batman wanted to resist this time, but Dicks's puppy eyes made him nod and bite a delicios cookie. This boy could be a bliss when he wanted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lex was in his cell. He could not sleep. He thought of what Batman said.  
"She will always be the better one... Bullshit." The billionaire murmured to himself.  
Superwoman was just a liar. She loved to venerated and that's why she refused him when they met. She didn't want competition. And now, she had her Justice League. In other words, a fanclub. What a waste.  
If Lex had her powers and technology he would bring a new era of order. He would bring world peace and stop crimes. He would be what Superwoman could never be. He would be the best.  
Well technically, right now she is the best. But Lex could change that.  
As he stared at the white ceiling he heard a knock.  
"What the- Never mind. Enter!" He yelled.  
And before him stood her...  
Yes. Her. The stupid Girl-scout. Those bastards of guards let her in. Well, it was hard to say no to the Sun Goddess of Metropolis.  
"Luthor."  
Family name. Women used that term when they were mad.  
Superwoman could still be mad at the fact that he tried to kill her along with Black Adam, or the fact that he attacked her cousin. Would Superwoman kill him? She could get away. She is Superwoman. The Government would do anything to keep their mass destruction weapon happy. They would say something like... he killed himself or... an accidental accident happened.  
In other words, Superwoman could get away with murdering him.  
"Superwoman." He faked a smile." What brings you in my humble cell?"  
"Humble?" She raised her eyebrows." This prison was practically built for you."  
"And it's something? Isn't it?"  
She glared.  
"Why are you here? In the middle of the night? Let me guess, you want to keep me company." He grinned.  
"No. I would like to ask a few questions."  
"Shoot."  
Superwoman gave him a look. He realized what he said.  
"Not literally. I meant just ask."  
The Sun Goddess of Metropolis nodded. She stared levitating around the big cell. Lex looked looked at her costume. Superwoman was the only super heroine Lex knew dressed decent. Well, she covered everything except the hands and half the neck along with the face. All the other super heroines dressed in weird costumes that exposed too much ( Lex never knew why), but not Supes. Her attire was made like a skin armour to represent her lost civilization. Now that Lex thought about it, she was the first super hero to go public. All the hero's pretty much started at the same time, but because of Superwoman the masses loved vigilantes. Except Batman. He's a weirdo even for the other superhero's.  
"Why do you hate me?" She asked in a calm tone.  
That was unexpected.  
"I am the best, not you. I want everyone to know that." He said in all his honesty. It was basically just that. Plus, Lex knew Kala could verify if he lied by checking the pulse or if she used some other vision.  
Superwoman stared at him in disgust.  
"While Batman and Joker are having a battle between morals and ethics and WonderWoman and Ares fight over peace and war, we have a... beauty pageant?"  
"Well, if you put it that way..."  
"You IDIOT!" She yelled.  
Her voice beamed with anger. That was something Lex never saw. Superwoman showing wrath. Yep, he was to die today.  
"You are unbelievable! You tried to kill me more than once. With Kryptonite, magic or whatever. You beat the living life out of me! You tried to ruin my reputation in this last year and a half countless times. You tried to turn my own sidekick against me. You tried to kill my cousin. You... You are unbelievable! All because you have popularity issues! What kind of psychopath are YOU?"  
"One that is so smart, handsome and rich, he should-"  
"Shut up! I don't care!"  
They both glared at each other.  
"Fine. You are the better one. Happy now?" She reasoned with the most fake smile someone could do.  
Lex now felt like a baby. She just used the 'give the baby what he wants and maybe he stops crying' tactic. Lex Luthor wasn't a baby.  
"At least I am human."  
"Then act like one."  
He stood up from his stupid prison bed and went to her. They were one meter apart from each other.  
"I will defeat you and I will dance on your grave." He simply said and then went back to his bed.  
"And stop rolling your eyes! I know you just rolled them!" He yelled from his bed. When he turned his head Superwoman was still there. Looking at him in a pitiful way, like he was something hopeless. Lex was not to be pitied and he wasn't hopeless.  
"Unbelievable." She whispered almost to herself. "Maybe if you tried to-"  
"Be more like you? No thanks."  
Superwoman looked like she gave up. She levitated to the door, the guards let her out and she... was gone.  
"I shall win, alien." He said quietly. Lex knew she hear it. And how much he grinned at the fact that she had super hearing.  
On the other hand, she must not know about the kryptonite he found in South Africa. Good thing his workers put coal so she couldn't see it. It happened when Superwoman's cousin was on the loose. He was informed about it and those were the only orders he could give at the moment. All that he needed now was the alarm to stay quiet. The green rocks messed sometimes with the system.

The next morning, Claire was dressed in her usual dorky clothes that made her bland and dorky and her hair was in bun. She was working on a new article on her laptop. As she wrote at normal speed, she saw Lois and Jimmy flirting at his desk. She was a bit jealous over Lois. Lane had a normal life, a great career, a loving boyfriend and free time. While Claire was stuck with powers that made her an unstable bomb if she didn't concentrate, a double life, an ex that turned out to be an alien tyrant that saw her as some prize to be one and she now had... she found a relative.  
Zara. When is Kala going to put her cousin on her schedule? And Billy. He needed to be taken care of too.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the tv that was next to her. Two coworkers were watching it.  
"Different sources state that Superwoman's relative, the alien that attacked our beloved city, is safe and we still don't know when is she going to show herself. But we hope our Woman of Steel would explain that Earth is more than happy to welcome her. We wish the best for Kryptonians."  
Claire smiled. The two guys that were previously watching the tv, now went to work. The dorky reporter took the remote control and started changing chanels.  
"Batman caught Joker last night. The Crime Prince of Crime is now in the Arkham Asylum. The other criminals are right now in prison and-"  
She will congratulate Bruce later.  
*click*  
"Seism in East Europe a few hours ago. WonderWoman, WonderGirl, Flash and KidFlash are right now helping the survivors along with other volunteers."  
*click*  
"Green Lantern and Green Arrow saved Star City's most prized bank."  
*click*  
"Are you feeling down? We have-"  
Claire closed the tv.  
"Smallville? You ok?"  
Claire looked at Lois who offered her some cupcakes. They were burned in some places, but overall they looked good.  
"Jimmy and I made them this morning. Don't worry they won't kill you." Lois grinned.  
"Thanks." Claire then took a bite of one of the cupcakes.  
"So?"  
"Edible." Claire responded.  
"Like you can cook better."  
They both laughed.  
"So how is life? The relative gossip is for real?"  
"Yes. Her name is Zara." Kala whispered." She is nice and right now she is in my apartment with a list if instructions of what she can and can't do there."  
"Ohh... You ok? You don't seem in your optimistic self this morning."  
"Ustin was Darkseid." Claire talked so only Lois could hear.  
Lane dropped her mouth. Claire understood it was hard to process that. Meanwhile, Jimmy came with other cupcakes in a plate.  
"Hey Claire!" He then looked at Lois." What happened to my lovey-dovey? She found out about some shoes are for 70% on sale?"  
"Ustin and Claire broke it off." Lois glared at him.  
"No way! They were perfect for each ot-" he didn't finish that sentence so he won't make it worse."...why?" He asked in a deep confusion.  
"He lied to me from the begging and thought I won't just forgive him."  
"But maybe-"  
"No Jimmy. He lied from begging to the end. Now take these." Lois told him as she handed him her cupcakes." I will eat them later, but now I need to talk to Claire."  
Jimmy nodded and left. Lois turned back to the superhero in disguise.  
"Is he dead?" In the lowest tone possible.  
Claire nodded and went back to her laptop to finish her articles.  
"I'm sorry." Lane murmured as she went back to her desk.  
Claire put her hand on her face. She didn't want people to pity her.

After Claire Kent reached home, she wanted to go directly to sleep. But not before she checked the teens. Billy was reading in his room with Krypto at his side and Zara watched tv so she can understand the customs of Earth Kala guessed. The list was in the same place Claire left it in the morning. Teenagers were the same everywhere.  
"(This planet is primitive. I am not joking.)" Zara Zor-El stated as she watched tv. Jersey Shore was on.  
"(I know it's hard.)"  
"(They can as well be nevertebrates. But never mind, I had a great day. I read a few of the books in the Fortress and brought Krypto here along with me.)"  
"(That's fantastic. What else?)"  
"(I ate some Earth food. It was good. And I just opened the 'tv' as Billy addressed it, fifteen minutes ago. You?)"  
"(Me? I wrote a few articles and received some cupcakes from my coworkers. And Diana and I talked... When you learn English better, you can-")  
Zara stated shaking. Badly. In that instant, Claire still in her civilian clothes used super speed to administrate the serum.  
"(Are you fine?)" Claire asked as she put her glasses down.  
"(Yes... much better. And I would like to know more about this language and exercise it if possible.)"  
"(Of course. But until then, you will need to train with the atmosphere and our yellow sun.)"  
The blond girl nodded.  
After that, Claire Kent went to the rare and luxurious dream land that night.

The next day, as in Christmas vacation, the Kryptonians spent it in the Fortress. Billy was reading in the library of Metropois with some friends while Kala and Zara tried to adjust to the UV rays here.  
Earlier, Kala received Zara's space ship and put it in the same room as hers. Aquaman and Mera brought a part of it too, it was the main wing. Nevertheless, she tanked them.  
"( Concentrate and focus Zara. I know you can.)" Superwoman talked to her.  
Zara, started shaking five minutes ago and didn't take the serum. Kala had one in her hand in case things didn't go well. Furthermore, what was more impressive was that Zara resisted so long.  
"I don't... know... if myself can keep it... longer."  
Claire was surprised. Her cousin was getting better and fast.  
"(Don't try to enforce your power over it. That was the same mistake I did. Try to accept it. Slowly.)"  
Zara smiled. On her face could be seen she tried. And she did try. After a few moments, she exhaled and calmed herself.  
" I did it." The blond Kryptonian spoke loud and clearly.  
"Very well. Want to visit the ret of the planet a bit?" Claire talked in English. She knew that yesterday Zara flew without problems to the Fortress, but this time Superwoman and her cousin will have fun together.  
And Claire just talked to some friend.

* * *

The Wayne Manor was now prepared for the guests in the main dining room. Bruce and Alfred set the food on the table, mainly Alfred, and Dick and Barbara dressed normal for meeting Claire and Zara.  
"Is everyone clean?" The butler interrogated the teens.  
"Why are you looking at me when you ask that?" Dick enquired. He was in dark jeans, leather shoes and a buttoned blouse.  
"Because I know how a shower works." Barbara responded. She was in a light blue sweater and pale skinny jeans with some brown ballerina shoes.  
Ace, the Batdog, was eyeing at the cookies while the two hero's argued. 'Lucky' for him, Bruce snatched them and put them more in the centre of the table.  
"Barbara, Dick. Do not make a scene."  
Bruce was dressed smart casual and his face wasn't so tired. Twelve hours of sleep really do miracles. Now, he knew he had to make a good impression this lunch.  
Bruce thought about his feelings for Claire, but it just wouldn't work. At least he could be her friend.  
"But I am innocent-"  
Suddenly, Krypto flew out from the window directly at Ace. The two dogs were happy to smell each other.  
Then, from the sky, Claire and Zara levitated down and gently landed on the huge balcony of the Wayne Manor. Alfred opened the large window for them to enter.  
Claire wasn't wearing the glasses, but she wore her hair in a small pony tail. She had dark jeans and a large red sweater along with oxfords.  
Zara, a nice blond girl that had the look of smart girl next door, had her hair loose and was wearing just a summer dress. Yes. A light purple summer dress. It was from neck to her knees and it didn't have sleeves. And she wore some white sandals. All the Wayne's guessed it was because she was a Kryptonian.  
"Hello Claire." Bruce started.  
Claire went to him and they shacked hands.  
"Always good to see you out of the bat costume and looking normal, Bruce." She joked.  
"Tell me about it Miss Kent." Alfred said quickly. It learned him a bit of laughs." The lunch is ready if you wish."  
The rest of the meal was a pleasure to Bruce, but he got talk with Claire about new improvements on JL alarm. Apparently, it was causing a lot of trouble. He will work on that. And usually villains and other stuff they had in common. Yes, they had different tactics, but they both wanted the same thing. Peace.  
The Dark Knight also observed that Barbara and Zara were having a great time, even through the blond one speak English that well. Still, it was remarkable for anyone to reach that level in two days or so.  
The only one that didn't enjoy himself was Dick. He was just eating and he shut up.  
When the desert came, he stood up and cleared his voice.  
"I have an idea."  
"Congratulations. You want a cookie?"  
"Shut up Babs."  
"Grayson. Gordon." Bruce glared.  
Bruce saw Claire and Zara exchange glances. Zara murmured something in Kryptonian.  
"No. In some Earth families is normal." Claire responded in English. "But I don't want to see you and Billy like that."  
"Ok! Back to me!" Grayson yelled.  
In all his twenty five years of life, Bruce never felt so embarrassed.  
"As I was saying. I am working on team of younger super hero's. I know what you are thinking. Why? Well, on the other side of our dear America, there is a city that has criminal problems and nobody has time for it. I will personally lead the group and-"  
"What city?" Bruce interrupted.  
"Jump City. The criminals are teenagers with powers. If I team up with let's say, Captain Marvel, Aqualad, FlashKid, Aqualad, MartianGirl, Zara and"  
"Zara needs to practice En-"  
"I know Barbs. But she will-"  
"I want to go...to the Amazons." Zara said.  
Everyone stared.  
"Well, ok then. Billy-"  
"Billy has school." This time Claire spoke.  
"He can change schools. Plus, I talked to him and he said the idea was nice."  
"Nice? As in 'fine. You do it and I will ignore you or'-"  
"Shut up Babs! I am trying to make a point. So, what do you say Bruce?"  
First off. Was that why Dick was doing on the computer? Finding ways of escaping Gotham? Second. Bruce felt Claire's glares. He had to make the right decision.  
"If you want to protect a whole city with other teenage super hero's. Great. All you will need are their parents or mentors permission." Bruce then looked at Claire. She sighed.  
"If Billy wants to, ok. But I can't leave Zara alone not now."  
Thank whatever bastard god in the sky that Claire was on his side.  
"So it's settled then." Dick concluded.  
After the desert. Bruce and Claire were talking about the implications of this project. They were walking through the halls if the Manor.  
"Do you think they will be fine?" She asked.  
"Of course. Just found out about Jump City. It's a mini Metropolis. Sunny and all that. It's crime rate is going up, as Dick said, because JL has to manny things to do. What bothering me is that it's on the other side of the country. Like they intentionally did that."  
"Well, if they truly want to show us that they are... responsible... fine then. But still, on vacations I want them to go home and at least an adult to watch for them."  
"Cyborg is in his first year of college. But I don't think he really wants to babysit. No college kid would do that."  
"Yes. And in the group, if I'm not mistaking, Arthur's apprentice is the oldest. I saw him fight in one of the monster attacks in the summer, he is excellent and every move is measured with tact."  
"I still fear Robin will be the leader."  
As they walked, the two reached a big wooden door. Bruce opened it and held it like gentleman for Claire to go first.  
"Thank you." Claire remarked as she entered an office that was probably Bruce's Father, Thomas Wayne. It had an air of old and classy with the leather books and the vintage furniture. Everything was a shade of brown, pale brown, dark brown, reddish brown etc.  
"As I was saying, Robin will probably be the leader, because he has the most experience. He was in this crime fight after a few months I debuted. Then Barb came along last spring. Dick and Barbara are formidable fighters. But don't tell them I said that because I will deny it."  
The two of them sat on the old chair near the window. Claire didn't quite fell the cold, but the snow was amazing to her. It was simple and complex.  
"I don't know what do with Zara." Claire almost whispered." I may be caring and all that, but I just can't raise two teenagers. I am grateful Zara isn't a toddler or a baby."  
"I know what you feel Claire." Bruce put on his hand on her shoulder." Trying to divide yourself for two separate life's and manage to be an example for the sidekicks is hard. I know I'm not the best example, being both Batman and the billionaire playboy but-" he took of his hand off her shoulder." At least Billy listens to you and Zara is family your family."  
Claire thought about it for a second, compared to Batman's life, hers was a paradise.  
"If you have any confessions to make. Go ahead." She laughed a bit.  
Gotham's playboy billionaire smiled sincerely as he thought about what could he tell Claire.  
"I am afraid of the future, it's getting darker and darker. Criminals transform in villains and we can't let every psychopath with a flashy costume rob, destroy or kill. One day, we won't be powerful enough. We will fail."  
Claire nodded. Not showing a face of disgust and telling him he is wrong, but in fact, she was showing understanding.  
"You are right. And speaking of, we need to prepare a new generation of super hero's like us. We can't fight forever. We are not immortal. But we can teach them and our beliefs will live trough them. I think Dick's idea is quite good. We won't have to worry about their safety and they will learn how do act on their own when we won't be here any longer."  
Bruce nodded.  
"How long do Kryptonians live?" He asked as he looked in her eyes.  
"One hundred and twenty is our equivalent for a humans eighty five."  
Bruce thought about. She will live longer than the rest of the seven founders. She will see all of them die. She will be the last.  
A loud stud was heard in the garden. Bruce and Claire stood up and watched as Robin, yes, Dick was in his costume was fighting Batagirl, they were fighting with mini bombs and bat-arangs while Zara tried to pull them apart, all while Krypto and Ace barked at them.  
"I don't even want to know why are they arguing." Bruce commented." I deserve a vacation."  
Claire smiled and nodded.

* * *

Author notes.  
I want to make Supergirl a bit more... smartass and lady like. Claire being simple and workaholic (farmgirl) while Zara would be what I said earlier. In other words, not a second Superwoman.

And Teen Titans Go!


	15. Chapter 15

Superwoman 15

That Christmas, the Justice League held the first party there. Every super hero worked there, either to bring food or set up the decorations.  
The party was held on twenty forth, and it was the best experience Zara had as in matter of fun. She learned English and now she tried other languages, but until then she had a lot of other things to do.  
Right now, Zara was in a blue costume, similar to Claire's and had a cape of her own with the 'S' simbol, and she stood at the table with the other super teens.  
"I tell you! We are going to be epic."  
"Teen Titans has a nice ring..."  
"I ate too much."  
"What am going to wear?"  
Yes, the topics weren't rocket science type, but at least Zara wouldn't have to listen to Robin. He was with the elders ( as in adults) and tried to make a good impression. The blond Kryptonian found herself not liking his personality that much, Billy, Barbara, Donna and Megan were far more of a better company.  
"You ok Zara?" Someone asked.  
Zara Zor-El turned her head and saw Megan. The Martian girl had a lot of problems similar to hers, mainly the ones adjusting to the culture of America. For a country so powerful it didn't look like it. But that was just Zara's opinion.  
"Yes, I was just thinking that I didn't bring any gifts..."  
"This time of year is all about being with your family and loved ones, not the presents." The green girl smiled.  
"Thanks, but I still feel kind of a bad... Billy got me a bracelet and Kala gave me a credit card to ruin in a shopping spree. What ever that means..."  
Megan was grinning.  
"It means you are going to have a makeover after the holidays. And maybe we can go with the other girls and.."  
Zara drifted her mind to what Billy talked to FlashKid.  
"Yep. I'm moving with the Teen Titans, Superwoman will help me move."  
"You're so lucky you have her as a mentor, uncle Barry isn't quite the most... responsible hero in the League, but I still love him."  
"So when are you coming?"  
"I don't know... He said it's not as easy as it seems. You know, to live without parents or mentors..."  
Zara looked at Megan, the girl was now talking about battle spaceships and lip gloss.  
"Are you going to join the Titans?"  
"And the red lipstick... Yeah. It seems awesome and J'onn said is was cool."  
"Cool ?"  
"Ok. He spoke in a very organized manner, but basically he said it was cool. So... how is being the cousin of Superwoman?" M'gnn said in her fangirl voice.  
"It's fine. She's nice. But I don't get why everybody is so obsessed with her."  
"She is like the definition of a super hero. Hence the super word. Ok? She's like the most powerful and has like the a hundred or so powers and they are all kinda' magical."  
"They're not magical."  
"I know. But sometimes it seems. I know she gets her power from the sun, but how?"  
"Our exoskeleton is better adapt than of humans. For example, humans get from the sun Vitamin D, Kryptonian get better muscles and our senses get super, so to say."  
"Cool. But how do you two fly?" FlashKid barged in.  
"Yeah." Robin came in the picture.  
Zara rolled her eyes.  
"Gravity. Krypton was one hundred times the size of Earth and the metals on it were the heaviest. Hence, the gravity pull was higher. I for example, didn't know Kryptonians could fly, maybe because our predecessors didn't want to visit planets smaller in size. Back on the subject, when a human goes on the moon, what happens?"  
"We hop?" Robin asked.  
"Yes, imagine it on the big scale."  
"Wow." FlashKid was mind blown.  
"And laser eyes?"  
"We concentrate the sun's rays and reflect them with our pupils."  
"Ice breath?"  
"More advanced lungs. But these powers differ, I can breath fire. And these traits can differ. It's thirty percent chance a Kryptonian has a special gift, either manipulating electrons and protons, as in electricity, telekinetic powers, ice lungs or in my case fire. Either way, in past days is was seen as a sign of good luck."  
"Awesome. Super strength?"  
"Already told you. Gravity. As a parallel, on the moon humans can lift heavier objects than their body mass."  
"Breath in space?" Megan asked.  
"We just hold our breath with our lungs."  
"Super hearing and super sight go for-"  
"Better genetic material."  
"How come you look the same as us?" Robin inquired.  
"I think, but not surely know, that we evolved in parallel. For example, when we began to evolve as a species on Krypton we looked more like-..."  
Zara stopped.  
"What?" Megan was a bit confused.  
"Oh sorry. I thought I heard something. If you'll excuse me..."  
Meanwhile, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Superwoman were discussing something of great importance while Speedy face-palmed.  
"And Narasuke and Fugako are meant to be together." Dinah fangirled."  
"Uh-uh. Fugako and Samio-chan." Green Arrow said in matter of fact.  
"Uh-uh. Your pairing is predicteble while mine is way better."  
"Guys, let's not fight."  
The blinds looked at Claire and agreed.  
"I mean Fugaku and Garen all the way."  
Speedy didn't know what to do. His mentor, his mentor's future girlfriend and the Woman of Steel were discussing Japanise animated telenovela's, screw logic. Where was Robin when you needed him?  
The scarlet archer then saw Zara speak something in, what he guessed was Kryptonian, and went away with Superwoman and leaving him to hear Dinah and Oliver fangirl and fanboy over anime.

"(I have the serum in the Fortress. I'll go and return as fat as I can.)" Claire said as she went to the Teleport room. Zara followed her.  
"(Hurry. I think my ears will explode.)"  
"(Calm down. It can't get worse.)"

* * *

Batman as usual, was in the Computer room to avoid talking to the others. He knew someone was going to pull off something tomorrow when nobody expected.  
At the party nobody, except Claire and Flash, talked to him. They were too scared to even look at him. That's what you get when you are a scary urban legend. It didn't bother Bruce trough.  
He then saw the Teleportation room was used. Batman as usual wanted to know if some villain cracked the system and wanted to go in the WatchTower.  
When he saw the real time footage, it wasn't what he expected. Claire talked in Kryptonian to her cousin, who seemed sick. The red flag was what Claire told Zara. What serum?

Superwoman teleported back to the WatchTower only to find Batman helping Zara stand on two feet. Imieadetly, Claire used her super speed and gave Zara the serum to drink.  
After Zara calmed herself she excused herself to go to the bathroom. So, she left Claire and Bruce alone.  
"What happened?" Bruce asked in his Batman voice.  
"Thank you for helping me." Superwoman levitated to the door.  
"You didn't answer my question, Claire."  
"Bruce, it's nothing to worry about." She stopped before she left the Teleportation room." Seriously."  
"It's Kryptonite. Isn't it?"  
No answer from Superwoman. But she flew back to him as she had a far of uncertain.  
"It's twenty percent Green Kryptonite liquid and the rest is Orange Kryptonite. The Orange K. Stabilizes."  
"Why?"  
"It works like a small dose of morphine, it happens when we have an over dose of UV rays."  
"Didn't the Sun fuel you the 'right' way?" Bruce spoke with concern.  
"Well, yes. But you must understand that Krypton's red Sun didn't emanate as much power as Earth's Sun. Zara and I are the first generation to live without it."  
Bruce consider it. Twenty percent seemed to be the right dose to calm the nerves, since pure Green K. Almost kills with it's radiation.  
"Claire?" Bruce spoke with calm.  
"Yes Bruce."  
"I know it might seem odd... But would you, Zara and Billy like to partake the Christmas party with-"  
"Yes."  
Bruce knew that Claire probably said that so he won't embaress himself more.  
"Thanks." He simply put it.

* * *

Later that night, at Claire's apartment.  
Claire was on her phone talking to her parents why she couldn't go to the Cristmas they held at the farm and so on. Billy was reading some comic books with Captain America and Ironman and Zara read some book about English Grammar. The two sat on the couch trying to ignore the fight.  
"No. Ma', you got it wrong. It's just that-"  
"It's just the 'I'm to busy for you' thing over again! You think we are old and boring."  
Billy and Zara didn't need super hearing to hear that. They barely held their laughs.  
"No."  
"Yes! You don't think I remember how you went every summer out of the continent and traveled-"  
"I got excellent grades at Geography and won a few contests because of my travellings!"  
"And in college-"  
"I was always the best in my classes! And I never got drunk in college."  
"That's because alcohol does bad to you. You know very well what it does to you because you're Kryptonian."  
"What is alcohol?" Zara whispered to Billy.  
"It's a type of drink... I think. It doesn't do good to humans either." Billy said as her embedded the times before Claire adopted him. The neighborhood he lived in was full of that stupid beverage.  
"Look Mother, next time I will try to spend more time, but-"  
"That happened last Christmas too. You had to fight that stupid robot."  
"Metallo, Mother."  
"Yes and it's awful. You keep distancing yourself from Jesus and God."  
"How many times do I have to tell you I'm an ATHEIST! I only took part in these celebrations for you!"  
"This is just a phase Claire. A bad one, but you'll get over it. And how could you not believe in God? You are a miracle yourself."  
"I was lucky my parents were smart enough to send me to another planet."  
Billy and Zara exchanged glances.  
"She's a what?" She whispered.  
"She doesn't believe in God."  
"Who does that?" Zara laughed." It's the most delusional thing I have ever heard. Do you believe in a higher entity?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Why?"  
"It's nice when you have somebody to watch out for you."  
"And burn you in hell if you don't respect his terms and conditions?" Zara joked, but she dropped it off quickly, she didn't want to start this kind of argument.  
The two teenagers then saw Claire talk to Bruce about tommorow. They didn't quite put attention to it and they went back to what they were doing. After a few minutes, Claire put her phone on the table.  
"Children." She said to them.  
"I'm almost thirteen." Billy responded.  
"I'm seventeen."  
Claire resisted to roll her eyes.  
"Teenagers."  
The two nodded in approval.  
"We are going to my parents tomorrow afternoon and use the teleport system of the League to go to Gotham."  
"Why? Can't we just take them in our hands and fly with them?"  
"No." Claire responded without hesitation." And, I want you, Zara to be more..."  
"Nice?"  
"Yes. And don't try to be a smartass with them. You can be like that with your friends."  
"But I already am nice."  
"Try harder." Billy barged in.  
"Not helping." Zara grinned her teeth to Billy. He protected himself from her glare with his comic book.  
"Anyway, don't-"  
"Act like Dick and Barbara." The teenagers said in unison.  
Claire nodded.  
"That's the spirit. Now, don't even dare to tell that to Batman."

* * *

Authors note.

Yep. In my head canon Claire is an atheist. Not so much of the American way. Maybe Superman is an atheist too, but keeps it a secret from everybody.


	16. Chapter 16

Superwoman 16

"Why me?"  
"Why us?"  
Bruce turned his head to see his equally embarrassed friend. He then looked again at the Wayne Manor, which was right now on fire and the firefighters did their best to save it.  
"I'm sorry." Claire patted him on the shoulder.  
"Claire, this is the second time my house burns. At least Ra's isn't here to laugh at me."  
"Don't be pessimistic." She handed him a small box.  
Bruce stared at it.  
"Tell me you-"  
"I locked the Cave."  
He breath in happyness.  
"Thank you."  
He then took the present and opened it. It was a small USB. It was similar to the one Barbara gave, but this one probably wasn't filled with information about criminals, mafia, and all the scum of South America.  
"Bruce. Please connect to it only when you are sure Lex is dead and... I would prefer you keep it a secret from anyone else."  
The billionaire looked at it unsure.  
"It contains the genetic code of a Kryptonian. From it, someone can clone one."  
"Why?" Asked Bruce a bit scared.  
"Zara and I are the last of our race along with the Criminals in the Phantom Zone who are probably gone. If Zara and I die-"  
"That won't happen." Bruce said in a tone that was a bit too protective.  
"I trust you with it."  
"I can't."  
"Yes you can. I erased all the information about it on the Fortress's computers. This stick is the only thing that has this information along with my head. Either way, I trust you with it."  
Bruce was moved by what Claire said. She truly trusted him. He then took the USB in his hand and held it tight. "The stick can resist heat vision and a nuclear war." She said.  
The billionaire wanted to say something but he saw that the fire was put down and everything was safe now. And very cold.  
"I will check my parents." Kala said to him as she went to the ambulance. She probably already knew they were alright because she scanned them earlier with her vision and they didn't have any burns, as far as Bruce knew.  
The Dark Knight, or better said the Burning Knight, was now looking at his house. Everything went so well. How did it escalated so quickly?  
Bruce tried to remake the events in order. He remembered when Claire came to him at noon with her family. Her parents talked to Alfred and talked about the good old days, whatever those days were. Dick showed Billy and Zara the Manor... and the BatCave. Show off. Just like him. Maybe the personality of the Playboy billionaire had a broader effect then the one of the Bat. And how Claire and him continued their discussions. Then they all had the diner. That went better than expected. Dick was particularly... mannered and makes a good impression. Then everyone went to the guest room, except Billy, he shared the room with Dick so they can gossip without Zara. And the Kent couple had a room and Claire and Zara had a room for themselves. Bruce slept alone, but he at least enjoyed a few hours of sleep.  
Then Claire woke him up at five in the morning. And now, an hour later he was in front of his house watching it being saved by the firefighters.  
"Sir."  
Bruce turned his head to see one of the firefighters. The man before him was a bulk of muscles but the tone of his voice was... French?  
"Yes."  
"We found out the problem. It was a a spark from the electric wires. Chief thinks it's because of the electric shortcut that Joker did when Batman caught him. You know, at the Hidro-"  
"Yes. I know. It was all over the news. Thank you."  
After that Bruce went to find Claire.  
He found her.  
She was unwrapping her gift from Billy. In fact, everyone was unwrapping gifts. It seems that locking up the BatCave up wasn't the only thing Claire did.  
Dick came to him in his pajamas.  
"Merry Christmas, Bruce!"  
The hero and the sidekick then hugged. Bruce took a bit the moment in. He looked at everything. Martha, Claire's adoptive mother, and and Claire herself gave each other gifts and then hugged. Jonathan and Billy did the same. Alfred gave Zara a scarf and Zara told him something in Kryptonian. Probably thanks.  
It wasn't that bad.

* * *

Two months later, Superwoman and Aquaman were fighting a huge sea Monster in the east of Australia, it was a big city on the coast respectively. Mera and Arthur's brother were evacuating the humans. The monster was eal with several heads and each one of them electrocuted and half of it was on the land while the tail was in the water.  
"Superwoman! I don't think we can hold it longer." Arthur said as he used his powers to maintain it.  
Then Claire got an idea.  
"Aquaman, can you splash water on the monster. Like a lot of water."  
He nodded.  
What happened next was amazing in the eyes of the Atlanteans. As Aquaman gave orders to all his subject to hit with as much water as they could on the monster, Superwoman used her ice breath to freeze the sea monster. It worked.  
After they saved pretty much everyone and the reporters had their interviews with her and the King of Atlantis.  
Back in Atlantida, a toast was held in Superwoman's honor.  
"A bit quitter please." Arthur said in the huge dining hall of his castle.  
Everyone was quiet now. Even Mera and Claire who talked louder than anyone.  
"I would like to thank Kala Jor-El, or better said Superwoman, that she helped us so much in this fight."  
As Aquaman spoke, Claire thought that the world knew her name as Kala Jor-El, after all she told them. Nobody thought she had a secret identity. Just an alien who saves the world and takes a break where ever she lives.  
On the side note, Zara Zor-El, or better said Supergirl, made her debut on the New Years Eve at the White House, where Superwoman was invited. The President gave Zara a passport and legal acts in such way for her cousin to feel welcomed. It was exactly the same scenario when Superwoman made her debut. Supergirl then got her Justice League membership. It was a lot of ass kissing then. The first two weeks everyone was obsessed with Zara. Supergirl got used to it, being a celebrity. Sarah, as Zara liked to be called now in private, told Claire that on Argos she was just a top student in science and pretty much no one cared. She was just another Kryptonian. Now, Sarah was probably in a mission with the Teen Titans. Yep, she visited them every weekend. Not a fully memeber of Jump City's protectors but more like a family guest.  
Speaking of, Billy moved with the Titans in their weird 'T' shaped building. Superwoman helped him move all of his things in there. It was depressing. Claire wanted that to happen maybe after Billy finished high school. Ehh. Claire didn't want to enter fee with his decisions. Now Sarah was accommodated in his room. She kept the walls the same color and her furniture was in the same hues as Billy's but with more blue here and there. Claire and Sarah even got to shop. In like every small boutique in Europe. Claire was glad Zara got her style own style, as a petite fancy lady, while Supergirl was... well, a mini Superwoman.  
Claire looked at Aquaman, he was still talking.  
All in all everything went fine after the Christmas party at Bruce. The event wasn't marked by the fire, which was an accident, but by her gift to Bruce. She knew Batman could keep a secret. Yes, she could give it Diana, or J'onn, or Flash. Wait. Flash? Nope. He would loose it imieadatly. And let's not even begin with the Green Lantern.  
Superwoman looked again. This time Mera spoke. If there was one thing Atlantean's loved most, it was probably giving speeches.  
"-and, for our beloved hero, let's applaud Superwoman!"  
Everyone applaud and it was normal for Supes to give a speech. Kala stood up from her seat at the huge table with countless food.  
"Thank you, thank you, but I just did my job."  
Even more applauding.  
"Dear Atlanteans, it was an honor to on my behalf to fight with your King and Queen at my side. I already did it quite a cople of times, after all, the League choose Aquaman and I to fight with these sea monsters..." Kala kept talking, but her mind had two separate parts. One for discussions in her head and one that talks to the public.  
Bull, nobody wanted to fight monsters and everyone voted for Arthur, since he is the King of the Sea's, and her, because she has the force to do it. It wasn't fair, but somebody had to do it. You couldn't expect others to fight these kind of monsters. On the bright side, because of her past nightmares, Claire wasn't moved when a monster attacked her."- and as such, as long as the Justice League will fight for those who can't fight for those who can't fight for themselves."  
Even more applauds. Do they ever get tired of clapping?

* * *

After the festivity, Superwoman, still in her super hero costume, flew over to the Justice League's WatchTower for... teaching aliens the do's and don't 's of Earth. Martian ManHunter, the other Green Lanterns and herself presented Earth's costumes and traditions. The main kind of aliens were Martians and some other 'tourists' aliens. J'onn and Hall had the students that wanted a vacation on the planet, while Superwoman had the ones that wanted permanently.  
I started a few weeks ago and again, somebody had to do it. On the bright side, the Corps held the tests and all Kala had to do was presenting Earth.  
She reached the room that held the class. It was a medium sized classroom with different pieces of furniture. Couches and wood tables. It was more of a living room than a classroom. She was saluted by her the other aliens.  
"Hello Miss Superwoman." They said in unison.  
The students were in number of five, little compared to thirty plus that the guys had. The aliens were selected by the Green Corps, since the Corps was among the most respected intergalactic institutes.  
Claire looked at them.  
"Today we are going to-"  
A loud boom was heard. Supergirl was still in her costume as hero and had her notes and books in her hands as she stood by the door.  
"Sorry cousin! I'm sorry I'm late."  
Superwoman nodded and Zara went to one of the couches.  
"As I said, today we can talk about the history of Earth. You need to understand it so you can understand how politics and mindsets work."  
"Why the Nazi are so hateful? I don't see a reason to hate someone who did nothing to you. A blue alien with four eyes asked.  
"Who is Julius Cezar? Is it a salad or person?" A brown alien interrupted the blue one with his question.  
"Why humans shave?" Another green and pale orange alien asked.  
"Why are humans so obsessed with clothes? Is it ok if we walk naked in human forms?"  
"What is swag?"  
"The Nazi took over because of..." Claire's mind was once again having separate discusses.  
These classes were held only in the afternoon's of Saturdays. It was reasonably for her and her students, which she gave material to read or to watch.  
Claire also thought about her book, her editor called yesterday and said it was a best seller in Europe. Well, it was wonderful to hear that.  
And speaking of good news, Lex was going to stay in prison for another month. That will keep things in check.  
"- and this is why smart people don't use the word swag or yolo. Any other questions?"  
Everyone had their mouths wide open in an 'O' shape, including Zara.  
"Can I go to the bathroom?" One of them asked.

* * *

That night at Claire's apartment, Zara was in her room as Claire worked on the papers for next week's meeting and on her laptop for the Daily Planet about a new article. Claire was in her room at the desk with hot tea and cookies from Lois and Jimmy.  
Claire heard a knock and told Zara to come it.  
To the reporter's surprise, it was Billy.  
"What a pleasant surprise, son. Something happened?"  
"Nope. Just wanted to know if I could borrow Krypto?"  
Claire gave him a look.  
"Please. Every Titan has a pet and a don't want to be left behind. I can take Krypto for a few days and I will take care of him."  
She sighed.  
"Don't let him eat something else besides his dog food except dog treats. You don't want a gas tornado."  
"Thank you!" Billy yelled as he hugged Claire.  
"Take him for a walk three times a day."  
"I'm so glad you trust me about all of this!"  
A few minutes later, Zara heard from outside her room someone yelling 'Shazam', she levitated to the window and saw Marvel holding in one hand Krypto and in the other hand a huge bag of... dog food.  
Sarah then went to Claire's room and found her writing on her laptop.  
"Hey." Her cousin said without even glancing.  
"Hey Kala, why-"  
"To show off to his friends." She laughed.  
Zara smiled too.  
"I talked to him earlier today. Billy said that his room is awesome, everyone is getting along, his new school is cool, he did a good impression on the professors and he will tell you whenever there is a problem."  
"That's good." Kala smiled.  
Now, Claire really was happy that Billy was independent and a good student, but a part of her wished he was still here.  
"I hope the classes don't bother you. You know, with the other aliens, but I thought it will help you."  
"Who said I don't like them? I really like how you teach us. You really know how to captivate classes. Whenever you start talking it's like you speak the most important-"  
"I get it. Thank you Zara." Claire interrupted her cousin.  
"Gee. Learn how to take a compliment."  
"I'm sorry. But I have a lot of work to do and I will have to do the house cleaning later and-"  
"I can clean the house."  
"But... fine. Don't use super speed or super powers."  
"Why?"  
"Because you will mess them up. Take it easy at first."  
"Ok."  
And with that, Zara left the room.  
Claire felt bad for acting the way she did. It wasn't nice. But she had things to do. The article, her job, the papers for the students, Superwoman being needed, her robots secretly guarding the Teen Titans so Billy would be safe...  
Billy's words about how she trusted him makes Kala feel bad. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, but she don't trust the city and all the teenage criminals. The other mentors, relatives and her checked the city. It was like Bruce said, a mini-Metropolis. And that's the problem. Metropolis may be the safest, the biggest, the nicest, the wealthiest city and so on, but it has it's failures too. All the other heroes think Metropolis is a heaven, but is not.  
Well, let's take it in order.  
Her city is safe because an alien that shoots laser out of her eyes, flies and bends steal with her hands has a first rule to always put safety first place, before the battle or anything else. Superwoman always has to make sure she doesn't hurt, doesn't miss a fist, or doesn't kill someone, or makes the wrong move and then everyone is dead.  
Being the biggest city in America, again, Superwoman needs to be careful in her fights, not to ruin a building or buildings... too much.  
The city is nice because Superwoman's girl-scout personality rub off on everyone. Everyone, except that bald brat.  
It's the wealthiest because... first, LuthorCorp is the biggest business out there and Lex keeps the economy up. Claire will give him that. Second, the city with the most powerful being on the planet does well in the tourism chapter.  
All in all, Metropolis has it's ups and downs. But still, maybe Billy isn't ready.  
No. He is. Captain Marvel can do it. He doesn't need her help that much anymore. But Claire will still keep the robots to secretly supervise him.

* * *

The next day, Teen Titans were fighting Gizmo and his team. Robin, Martian Girl, Billy, Aqualad, Raven were each fighting but ultimate lost to the Hive team that robed the bank. Gizmo right now made fun out of them with his friends.  
"Oh my! How are you going to defeat us now?"  
"Well they can't! They're losers!" Jinx laughed.  
"We are not LOSERS!" Robin yelled.  
"Oh yeah? What are you going do now?" Gizmo smirked.  
Robin then glanced at Marvel who was tied up as well.  
"No Robin. No. No. No. Absolutely not. I will loose all my credibility and self esteem. No."  
"Come on. She is the fastest out of them that can reach us in a short time." Robin whispered.  
"No. We can do it. We can defeat them without-"  
"Too bad... MARVEL IS IN DANGER!" Robin yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"Wow. Yelling at nobody. How cool is that?" Gizmo laughed at his own joke." You think-"  
A loud stump was heard. Dust was quickly put the the ground by powerful wind. To powerful to be normal.  
The Hive criminals looked and saw a red calls with a golden 'S' on it.  
"Ohh..." Mamuth said as he backed slowly. He wasn't the only one. The rest of the team did the same as Gizmo stayed on his position.  
"Marvel. You ok?" Asked the blond kryptonian as she used her heat vision to rip the metal handcuffs of all the Titans.  
"Yeah." He responded.  
She smiled and the looked at the Hive team. All of them left except Gizmo. He stood fearless and glared at Supergirl.  
"I'm not afraid of you."  
"You should be. Do you have any idea who am I?"  
"Yeah. Who doesn't? Just Superwoman's little cousin who tries to live up her expectations but fails just as miserable as Marvel over there."  
Zara glared at the bald little boy.  
"At least my hair looks better. Oopps. I forgot you don't have any."  
Right now, Billy had a strong feeling of déjà vu. Where did he saw this before?  
The next thing Marvel knew was that Supergirl broke all of his devices and flew with him to the Police station.  
"Yo dude-"  
"Do you see that?"Billy interrupted Robin and showed him the place where he was handcuffed by the Hive.  
"I see nothing."  
"Exactly. That's what left of my self esteem and liberty. Now that Supergirl saved our asses, Superwoman will never trust me ever again."  
"Calm DOWN! I won't say a thing!" Supergirl yelled at Marvel as she flew down from the sky.  
"Stop listening to my conversations! I have a sense of privacy, you know?"  
"Fine. I just wanted to help."  
"It's ok sis."  
Robin gave them a look.  
"Why did you two stop arguing ?" He asked a bit confused.  
"Why argue? We are practically family, no need for petty fights." Supergirl said while she smiled.  
"And we care for each other, just like Mom cares for us."  
"Stop! Guys." Robin glared. " too much sunshine and friendship for me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Superwoman was now fighting with Metallo. This is one awful robot. It's the villain that she has to be the most careful with, because he functions with Kryptonite. Fighting in the middle of Metropolis while some civilians instead if running just took pictures was... normal. A very odd normal.  
The fights with the majority of crazy idiots that robbed banks were astonishing and overwhelming at first, but now, a new sense of 'been there, done that" took over her fights. The criminals did their number, Superwoman always defeated them, they end up in jail and then somehow escape. And this cycle continues.  
As Superwoman ducked another blast from the robot, she thought about her life.  
Her life was all about getting used to bad things and if she wanted happiness, it was a short lasting.  
She was lucky that Marvel threw out the monotony of her lifestyle, and now he was on the other side of the country. Zara was the person Claire wished so desperately to have in previous years. Her cousin, was more than capable of fighting crime and being an example for everyone. If something happened to Superwoman, Supergirl will have to fulfill that role.  
Claire knew it was a bit sad to think at her age that she will soon die, but when you're one of the top super-hero's in the solar system, you see things different.  
For Claire, life was a both good and bad experience. After all, you fall down seven times and stand up eight.  
Coming back to the fight, Superwoman saw Metallo in a crater and the streets were relatively... ok. A few broken walls here and there, nothing that couldn't be repaired. And no one was injured.  
Reporters then came to her and started their questions. Fantastic. It wasn't like she had nothing better to do, like the article and the papers for the students.  
"Superwoman! What happened?"  
"Do you think Metallo will try ever again to put up with you?"  
"Is it true Lex Luthor will try to be a better person? I need your opinion!"  
"Who is the worst villain you fought? And the most pathetic?"  
"What is your favorite colour?"  
Silence. All the other reporters stared at the man that asked the question with the favorite colour. Superwoman didn't want for the guy to be now hated.  
"Metallo tried to make havoc and kill me, he failed as it can be seen.  
For his well being, I hope not.  
I don't care about Luthor's life style.  
Ten eyed man. Toyman.  
And contrary to the popular belief it's green."  
The reporters and paparazzi gave her a look.  
"Really?" One asked in confusion.  
"Yes. It's a nice colour. And have a good day."  
Superwoman then flew up and defied gravity once again. She flew up only to hear Dick yelling that Marvel was in trouble.  
When Kala arrived the scene, in the sunny Jump city, Supergirl already took care of that and now the teenagers were laughing and having a good time.  
Seeing everything was good, Superwoman flew to her apartment and checked the robots. The data indicated Billy wasn't enough in a real danger and the criminals didn't pose a treat. A treat that needed her.  
Great. Claire freaked out over nothing.

* * *

Authors note.

Ok readers. This is the end of the 'Part one ' in Superwoman's life. There will be three parts. The second will consist of when she is thirty and the third in her forties.  
Sorry if the scenes are rushed, but I swear they would look way better if they were animated.  
The chances of my fanfiction being animated are close to zero. We all know this will never happen.

Spoilers! don't read this if you don't want spoilers.  
Anyway, I just had this wonderful idea watching The Dark Knight Falls animation. You know where I'm going with this.  
I'm going to change the story a lot so it can fit my story. Like making Claire say the 'most private moments' part quite to either Bruce or Lex. I'm still debating. But, that will happen in 'Part three', so calm down.


	17. Chapter 17

Superwoman 17  
Six years later.

"Police says that Superwoman defeated the..."  
From her desk, the dorky reporter that was in a grey suit could hear the news on tv. The Planet signed a contract with a major TV Chanel a year ago and shared the news, and the site of Daily Planet has been copied. Many other newspapers did the same strategy a lot of time ago.  
Claire, the thirty year old, was typing a new article as she tried to ignore the tv. That stupid tv always glorified Superwoman. And it was downright annoying.  
Lois called Claire to come to his office. She had to drop off her article and go.  
After Perry left the Planet four years ago, Lois took his place. Lois also married Jimmy. Now they had two beautiful children, a three year-old boy with red hair and a little girl with black hair that is just six moths old.  
And Claire couldn't help but feel... jealous of Lois. Miss Olsen had everything Claire didn't have: a steady career, a loving husband, two wonderful children of hers, a normal life. Superwoman didn't have time for those things.  
In all these six years, a lot of things changed. After a few years of Teen Titans, Billy re-joined her and became a partner for a while. Now he was protecting Fawcett city on his own and occasionally visited her. Billy now had a job as a newspaper editor.  
Superwoman and Supergirl joined together the Amazons and became honorary amazons a few years ago. What made Claire the happiest about her cousin is that Zara didn't try to be like her, Zara was herself. Anyways, Sarah is now teaching other aliens how to a accommodate to Earth and has a job as a engineer.  
Superwoman still kept her secret identity as a mild reporter and still saved the world. All these years have been... fulfilling. Superwoman helped as much as she could.

''Smallville!'' Lois Olsen yelled from her office.

Claire stood up, happy that she finished her article and went to Lois's office.  
"Yes Chief." Claire saluted Lois as she entered.  
"Smallville, say that one more time and you can say bye-bye to your bonus." Lois Olsen said. She looked so much mature now.  
Lois wasn't as adventurous as she used to. She took her work much more seriously now. Jimmy was now a stay at home dad and wrote from time to time articles. He took proud in his work and with all sincerity, Claire never met someone so in love like these two. They truly loved each other and their children.  
"Just joking." Claire smiled.  
"Good. You know I don't want my children's godmother to address me like that."  
Since Lois took Perry's place, Claire could skip the work a lot easier.  
"Of course not. Why am in here?"  
"Lex escaped prison. Again."  
Yep. Claire's day was ruined.  
Lex was the only person in her life that didn't grow up. He still had this stupid rivalry in his head. In all the years they knew each other, Lex entered and was bailed out of prison at least ten times. There was nothing money could not help him out, except destroying Superwoman. Lex tried to give her red kryptonite in hopes of making Superwoman unstable, he failed. He became president just so he could piss her off. Lex also faked Flash's and Batman barely survived after what happened with the kryptonite meteorite. And once, Lex tried to go back in time so he could get rid of her, but he failed. Again. And many other tries...  
"Where is he?"  
"In Smallville. With the town sheriff. I just got a call for him-"  
Lois then saw that Claire flew out, leaving her alone.

* * *

Superwoman arrived at the police station in a matter of minutes. The cops let her visit the prisoner without a word. The Woman of Steel was brought to Lex. Who was sitting in his cell in prison clothes and...happy.

"Kala. What a pleasure." He smiled.  
"You basta-"  
"Check if Lex Luthor is in his prison." He said quickly.  
She was a bit confused, but did so. Claire used her super vision to see if Lex was still in his prison, but he was...  
"I know it's weird..."  
"Who are you more exactly?" Superwoman spoke with calm now. This wasn't Lex.  
"I am Lex Luthor from another universe. The short story is that I need help in fighting the Crime Syndicate. I can't win."  
"How so?"  
"Ultrawoman." He simply stated." She is your equivalent in my world and... another version of her is the only one that can stop her."

* * *

At the WatchTower, in a room with seven seats, stood the founders all listening to this Lex. He was now wearing his golden armor and talking about his universe and how it worked.  
"So what Amanda said it's true... If we became evil... We would rule the world." Flash spoke a bit shaken.  
"And what is your plan exactly?" Batman glared at him. It wasn't a surprise after all, Bruce grew over the years to hate Lex even more than Claire.  
"I have golden Kryptonite. It was found in a crater in Mongolia." Lex looked at Superwoman  
"And what it does it do exactly?" Martian Manhunter asked.  
"It takes away the powers and leaves the kryptonian with human limits."  
Everyone gasped a bit, including Superwoman and Batman.  
"I don't have it right now. It's in my headquarters in Chile. I need... Superwoman too keep Kala busy so I can shoot her."  
"Why didn't you already do it?" Diana inquired.  
"She has an army behind her. The meta-humans, dark magic people, aliens, pretty much she always has the upper hand along with the first seven, and by that I mean all you of you in this room. The Crime Syndicate is the one that makes the rules. All they do is stop crime... by force. All the governments pay huge amounts of money for these services."  
"Then why don't they stop paying the Syndicate?" Green Lantern asked.  
"Mexic did so. Now let's say there isn't much left out of that country."  
Superwoman felt her stomach turn upside down.  
"Ultrawoman, Owlman, WonderWarrior, AquaLord, Green Lantern, Martian Hunter and Flash make the rules along with all the other villains. But if Ultrawoman is gone, then they are gone."  
The super heroes tried to sync in the information.  
"So all we have to do is-"  
"Keep your versions away and let me do my thing. I lost too many friends in this pointless tyranny. There are only Ra's al Ghul and I left from the Legion of Freedom...and Jokester is somewhere in Gotham hiding."  
Lex sighed. Everyone then looked at Superwoman.  
"Sorry. I can't imagine Superwoman doing something bad." Flash said quickly.  
"Well, I can't imagine Kala doing something good." Lex spoke as he prepared a mechanism in his armour.  
"So... Are you going to help me?" The bald man asked.  
The seven founders nodded.  
Kala Jor-El imagined her domain was as scary as her childhood nightmares were.  
Lex opened a blue portal and let the hero's to go through it.  
Batman choose to stay as the others went in. He said someone had to stay here to help if something didn't go right.  
In a few seconds they were gone and Bruce was left at the computers to check on them.  
Batman thought about all these years he spent following order. His version, Owlman, did the same thing in his universe, but by force. What was the line between them? Or a better question, what made Ultrawoman so power hungry?  
His Superwoman was the most kind hearted person he ever met. Claire was responsible, loved by everyone, respected by everyone, she had a passion for her job, her former sidekicks, Marvel and Supergirl met all Claire's expectations. Bruce had all the rights in the world to be jealous but... Claire was his friend. She always helped him and always listened to him. They laughed from time to time, when no one was atound. She was his best friend. And he secretly loved her.  
Batman loved Superwoman. He realized that after the second time his manor burned that Christmas. The problem was... they weren't meant for each other. They were too different. So, Batman tried to keep this secret in all these years and... succeeded.  
Batman also hated Lex and every version of him more than one should. Lex Luthor was the second on his black list after that clown.  
So now, Batman was monitoring the planet. Claire needed to be more assertive this time if she wanted to win.

* * *

Part two has officially begun.

I know. It wasn't nice for me to skip 6 years, but I tought I am going to make all of Claire's Kent life in here. Yep. All of it in my twisted head canon.

Also, Lois and Jimmy are married and happy. You should be happy for them.

After I finish Superwoman, Woman of Steel, I am going to make one-shots of her adventures in this six years. So, don't worry. But... those one-shots are going to be made in a lot of time.


	18. Chapter 18

Superwoman and Ultrawoman 18

Owlman, or better said Bruce Wayne woke up to see Kala on the other side of the bed. She was still sleeping and the bed sheet was the only thing to cover her up. Bruce looked at her, she was... ravishing to say at least.  
She was a difficult woman to love, but also impossible to ignore.  
She was the most powerful being he ever encountered and even through she was a bit to ordered for his taste she was perfect in every other way. She was respected and stroke fear in the hearts of the masses, but she was also calm and nice. At least with him in private. You don't choose who you fell in love with in other words.  
Their relashionship began after they established the Syndacate.  
The glimpses of sunlight pierced the room and shone on Kala's bare back. She woke up and didn't move. Kala just looked Bruce in the eyes.  
"My head hurts." She spoke with calm.  
Morning to you too beautiful.  
"That's what happens when you drink five bottles of votca Clar. You should be thankful you aren't dead by now."  
"Then lucky me." She grinned.  
Ultrawoman then got up and went to the shower. Without any bed sheet.  
As Bruce heard the water go, he thought about what happened last night. He remembers now.  
They killed Jokester.  
And then the Syndicate partied all night. All the Syndicate. All of it. Drunk. Except the ones that had their shift today.  
Last night Bruce figured something out. Wondy had a crush. Well, the little daughter of Ares that happened to kill all the amazons except her sister, loved someone. Owlman should have figured it out a long time ago. The soft glances, the smiles, the jokes. The two of them met on a battlefield and Diana's crush beat her. The only reason she wasn't dead, was because Kala was merciful and saw power in WonderWarrior.  
Yep, that's right. WonderWarrior liked Ultrawoman. He didn't judge Diana. No. But Diana was pretty mad when she saw Kala and him kissing at the party in secret. The amazon probably hated him. But Bruce didn't care. Kala and him knew each other for a long time. He had Kala at his side, and Diana won't even dare to hurt Kala's feelings. And if Wondy would kill Bruce, Kala would find out.  
For some rich bastards that controlled the world, they had some quite funny problems.  
Kala was out of the shower with a towel on her. A small towel. Her body was amazing.  
"Ready for round two?" She smirked. That kind of smirk was only used for him. And he loved that.  
"With you? Who wouldn't?" He chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile in the WatchTower, the Sole Princess of War was examining Earth. It was her shift today. That's why she didn't drink last night.  
She wore her black costume, that consisted of a fifty's black as night swimsuit look alike, high boots , they covered almost all her leg skin, her bulletproof bracelets and her necklace. Her necklace was a gift from her father, the God of War Aries, it gave her the power to fly, or better say levitate.  
As she looked at the computers, all from Kala's Kryptonian technology. Diana thought how to kill Owlman.  
Ultrawoman was hers and hers alone. Diana hated the way the 'Worlds Best Criminals' made out in the Medical room, where nobody would see them.  
Hail Ares! It wasn't fair.  
Clarion and her had a special bond. They had a tons of things in common and they were both goddesses on Earth. They were meant to rule together. They were like the sea and sand. Kala and Diana complemented each other.  
But no, Clarion picked him. Her and Bruce were like day and night. They were opposites. It didn't match as beautiful as sea and sand.  
Diana was ashamed of the fact that she didn't at least fought for Kala. Her Father always told her that when you want something, you either fight for it, or steal it.  
Both tactics were good. But the latter seemed to be more revengeful.  
WonderWarrior smirked. Ultrawoman was hers to love and hers alone.

* * *

"I need to go to the Fortress of Might."  
"Why?" Owlman asked.  
The two super criminals were in the Wayne Manor getting dressed in their uniforms. Kala just put her boots. She was done now.  
"I need to find out where Lex is. We can't loose him this time. He probably is crying over his clown friend."  
"Come on, Clar."  
"No. We talked about it. I wanted to find him imeadetly but you along with the rest of the Syndicate were all like 'let's party!'. You and I agreed that we will search for that bald bastard the next morning."  
"We can-"  
"No. Goodbye."  
Ultrawoman then levitated down to Owlman and kissed him. The kiss was long and lustful just like the previous ones. But more like 'Shut up, I have work to do' then the kiss broke Bruce stared at her.  
"You know how to make someone shut up."  
Clarion grinned softly. The next moment she wasn't there anymore.

* * *

Ultrawoman arrived at her ice castle. It was humoungus and even through white, it was surrounded by dark. The energy it emitted was of power and glory. And that's what was Kala all about.  
The robots examined her DNA and when she entered she was greeted by her white dog, Phantom.  
"Owlman killed Jokester."  
The dog bared in delight. Phantom was a good dog.  
Kala levitated to the statues of her parents, Zod and Faura. She was one step closer to fulfill their wish. The only thing she had to do was to kill Lex.  
The Kryptonian went into the Computer room and once again examined the Planet globally. No sign of her idiot ex husband.  
She remembered when she was eight, her parents sent her out of the Phantom Zone to Earth. The dimension began to crack and she ended up being the only survivor. Kala was scared and lonely, but happily she landed in Alaska. She was found by a couple that couldn't have a baby. They were nice and named her Clarion. It was a silly name for a ruler, but she liked it nevertheless. As time went by, Kala learned English fast enough, and when she was a teen, she was a olympic in math, history and four languages, she was champion in tennis, swimming, volley and a lot of other sports. She also keeped her powers a secret and never tried to use them. After she finished college, at twenty three, she went in Metropolis as a broker. She made millions of dollars a day. There, she met Lex Luthor. It all went cheesy and all that. They got married. He was the perfect trophy husband.  
Until she accidentally used her powers at a party and made a scene. Lex found out about her powers...the powers that she tried to ignore and conceal in all of these years.  
They had a huge fight about that. That Clarion didn't trust her and all that. They also began fighting over who held power in their home. They ended up in a divorce and she lost all of her money as a broker. (She killed the lawyers once she became Ultrawoman.)  
Clarion was left without choice and left Metropolis to travel the world. She found herself in Japan, or more exactly in a prison in Japan. There Henri Ducard found her and brought her to the League of Shadows. It gave her a hole new meaning in life. There, Kala learned to control her powers properly and reconnected with her parents holograms. After two years of fighting, flight lessons, X-ray, heat vision training and using her powers, Kala reached her trial ending along with her friend, Bruce Wayne. The two started together and killed together. Both passed the test and when Ra's told them they were fully memebers, Kala Zod and Bruce destroyed the monastery. Thus, the are now the only ones left with the League's knowledge.  
Owlman was her most loyal and trusted ally. Also her friend with benefits.  
Then Clarion went back to her home and accessed the spaceship. In a few days, Ultrawoman made her appearance to the public eye.  
Kala Zod and other meta humans and another alien defeated an alien army that wanted to invade Earth. They became world renowned. Kala and Owlman then built the WatchTower and founded the Crime Syndicate. And they demanded money from all of the countries of the world. Mexic tried to rebel, but uterly lost and that piece of land was wiped out from the map. Literally. Lex tried at one point to stop her. He failed. Lex also made the League of Freedom to fight against them. From there, things went badly for Lex. Very bad. And now they did all of this tango until she reached thirty.  
Kala tried to ignore those thoughts. She tried to remember what happened last night.  
-Flashback-  
Last night, at the WatchTower.  
The music was heard faintly in the medical wing. It was dark and the lights didn't work in there. All the Tower's energy was drained by the party in the Canteen. Ultrawoman and Owlman were in there looking at each other.  
"Even I couldn't kill that clown better." She grinned.  
Owlaman stared at her. She levitated to him and they stood face to face. They began kissing. And they did that for the rest of the night.

* * *

Ultrawoman didn't know how they ended up in the Wayne Manor, but it was a lot better than in the Medical wing. Much better. And this morning was good.  
Clarion knew someone will eventually find out about her and Owlman. But from there what could they do? She was unstoppable and Owlman was the brains of the team along with her. Heck, she was the most powerful and he was the richest person in the world. Nobody would stand a chance against them... "The World's Finest Friend's with Benefits".  
Ultrawoman detected a signal in Metropolis. It was similar to Lex's portals. She flew out the next second.

* * *

Kala Zod, levitated in the park of Metropolis. It was beautiful, calm and ordered. She saw a big crater near the lake. Smoke escaped it. Kala flew closer and landed gently on the ground. She saw a body in all that dirt and smoke. Ultrawoman used her X-Ray vision. It was a woman. She went to the her.  
What she found odd was that the woman had a red cape, with the symbol of 'hope' written in gold on it, it was Kryptonian. Maybe her and Zara weren't the only ones left. As Kala examined her costume, she saw that it resembled hers a lot too. It was the blue body armour with the 'hope' symbol on the chest, the yellow belt and the red boots.  
Who the hell was this woman?  
Ultrawoman kneeled beside this woman with black hair. Kala's hair was longer than this woman's. While the woman's barely reached the shoulder, Kala's reached the 'U' symbol on her chest. The 'U' symbol for 'power' in Kryptonian.  
The Last Daughter of Krypton then took the hair of the woman out of her face... They looked the same.  
This woman was exactly the same as Kala.  
Suddenly, Ultrawoman felt her left arm burn. She screamed. What the hell? She was bulletproof, unless the bullet was... kryptonite.  
Now on the ground, Ultrawoman looked up. Lex and some other weird looking people lift up the mysterious woman. Who the heck were they? New recruits of the League? Her ex husband had a gun in his left hand. The goddamn lefty shot green kryptonite in her arm. The nerve.  
"You are-"  
"I'm the one who is going to end this."  
"Horseshit." She glared.  
But in the next moment she was unconscious.

* * *

Claire woke up only to find herself surrounded by white. White ceiling, white walls and Lex Luthor.  
"Calm down. You are safe."  
She resisted to roll her eyes. Superwoman then left the medical room and followed Lex through an underwater layer. It had massive glass walls and as she X-rayed the white walls, they had lead in them...  
"We are currently in the Indian Ocean. This building has sound proof walls and glass. And the walls are covered with lead."  
"Impressive." Claire said as she looked at the corals outside the glass. They were so colourful.  
"Thank you." He smiled warmly at her.  
That was unusual to say at least. The Lex she knew would kill her with the first chance. He, on the other hand, was a gentleman.  
"The other ones weren't affected by the portal and after you crashed in Metropolis we teleported back."  
After a little pause he sighed.  
"With someone we didn't expect. Luck was on our side this time. She is in room next to a small piece of green kryptonite."  
Superwoman knew that was her.  
"Why didn't you use the Golden K.?"  
"It's in my layer in Chile. The Syndicate is more than sure searching for her and a teleportation or even the smallest move we'll make is going to ruin the mission."  
"I wanted to ask this earlier. Why is it in Chile when you found in Mongolia?"  
"The site in Mongolia was compromised. I had to put it in a safe place."  
They walked in quietness though the corridors.  
"How much are we going to stay undercover?"  
"Depends.''  
Claire gulped.  
"Do you know our secret identities?"  
He nodded.  
"Clarion Merger. Bruce Wayne. Diana Pierce. Shall I go on?"  
"No. But just for the record, my name is Claire Kent."  
He stopped and looked her in the eyes.  
"Like the cigars?"  
"No. Like the farmers."  
He laughed.  
"Clarion, or better said Kala, never wanted to do that kind of thing. She always considered farming the job of someone poor and dumb."  
Superwoman glared.  
"Not that I think it like that. But that's what she thinks."  
"How come you know so much about her?" Claire inquired.  
"I was her husband." Lex exhaled. He then looked at Claire who was now pale as the white walls.  
"Let me guess. Lex from your dimension is not husband material?"  
"More like 'I want to ruin your life' material."  
They chucked.  
"How?" Claire asked as they once again walked through the halls.  
"She was, and still is the most interesting person I have ever met. At first, she was just too good to be true but with time I discovered she was secretive, manipulative and lied to my face. It ended badly for both of us."  
Claire wanted to say that she was sorry for him, but she knew Luthor's despised pity.  
"Nevermind. You can see her if you please, but please wear the kryptonite proof costume. It will make you immune to-"  
Lex stooped from walking and made a thinking face.  
"I have an idea."  
"Yes?"  
"Why don't you dress like Ultrawoman and act like her. You will fool all the Syndicate and you will get us information."  
Claire didn't know what to say.  
"Let's hear the option of the others."  
Lex nodded.

Moments later, in a huge blue room with a round table where stood the JL members listening to Lex's plan. When he finished, everybody was silent.  
"Can Superwoman act evil?" Flash asked.  
"She can try." Diana responded. "Just as Lex said, we have Ultrawoman and if somebody doubts Kala, and they run a test, they will see she matches the DNA."  
"Yes. But think about it. What if she fails?" Green Lantern asked.  
" 'She' is here." Superwoman spoke loudly to Hall.  
"We can try. If the plan goes well, we can take the Golden Kryptonite without problems." Martian ManHunter said.  
"Then let's do it." Lex added.

* * *

"Clarion. Wake up." Ra's said as he administrated some serum in her. It consisted of forty percent green K. and the rest was orange K.  
"You are supposed to be dead."  
"Yet here I stand."  
Lex and a woman that looked just like Kala entered the room. As Clarion looked around, she was in a medical bed and the walls were made out of wolfram and led. Now that she was injected that serum, her powers were weaker by second. There was no way Ultrawoman could escape.  
"Ra's. Let's leave them alone so they can switch belts. I will tell you outside."  
The two men left the room and the woman began pressing buttons on Clarions belt. Ultrawoman's red costume was changed in some pajamas. After that, the woman that looked exactly like her took her belt and in a few more actions, she changed her blue costume to the Ultrawoman costume.  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
The impostor didn't respond. As if Clairion didn't spoke.  
"The 'U' stand for 'power'. Doesn't it?" The impostor inquired and then left the room with her previous belt in her hand. The impostor looked the same as her, save the shorter hair.  
Kala Zod tried to use her powers but she felt too weak.

* * *

All the WatchTower was in distress right now. It's most important founder has gone missing. Every single villain checked the computers or patrolled the planet. Owlman and WonderWarrior were alone in the Fortress.  
"You bastard. What have you done?" She yelled as she looked on her monitor, examining the Artic.  
"Me? Why me?" Bruce responded as he checked the satellites.  
"You were the last one to see Kala. Where is she?"  
"Stupid Greek soldier. Ultrawoman's last presence was in here."  
"Where is she?"  
"The computer says there was a signal in Metropolis. That should explain the crater."  
"Are kidding me? This wouldn't have happened if the Syndicate wouldn't have thrown that stupid party!"  
Owlman stopped and looked at her.  
"I know Clarion for a long time. Five years to exact. We were the best students in the League of Shadows. And we're the only members left. Plus, it was our idea to make the Crime Syndicate."  
"Your point is?"  
"No mater what you do. Ultrawoman is going to pick me."  
Diana wanted to kill right on the spot Owlman, but Phantom started barking.  
"What the-?"  
The villains went to the main hall and saw Ultrawoman peting her white dog, that now was wearing his black cape. The dog was happy.  
But the weird part was that Clarion's hair was shorter.  
"Owlman. WonderWarrior." She smiled.  
Neither said a word.  
"If you were wondering, I just cut my hair."  
"Where?" Owlman asked."we searched for you all day. It's nine p.m. Ultrawoman."  
"You know that I can't cut my hair with scissors. I needed a proper mirror for me to use my heat vision. By the way, I told the WatchTower to calm down. Nothing happened."  
WonderWarrior then went to Kala and hugged her.  
"Don't ever do that."  
Bruce saw that Clarion returned the hug and felt a bit jealous. Just a bit.  
"Diana. I need to discuss something with Clarion. Would you leave us alone?"  
Claire knew she had to get used to being called that name. Also, Lex said always to act like Ultrawoman and if something goes bad, to force Ultrawoman's superiority on others.  
The Princess of War glared but went out the Fortress. Ultrawoman and Owlman were left alone. He pulled down his mask. It was Bruce.  
"I need to check-"  
She was interupted by Bruce who began kissing her. Batman, or better said the evil counterpart of Batman was kissing her. It felt so wrong and right at the same time. Claire began kissing back and they stayed like that for aa while, with his hands at her waist and her arms at his neck.  
After they both remained without air, they parted apart and Bruce stared at her.  
"You hesitated." He stated.  
"Umm. No." She kept a neutral face but inside she panicked. Batman was her best friend, it felt soo wrong to kiss.  
"Yes you did. What happened? You got bored of me after our morning session?" He glared.  
This time Claire paled a bit. They couldn't have... It was... No.  
"Don't give me that look, Clarion. Did Diana suddenly become more interesting than me? How could you? We went together through so much and you-"  
"I love you!" She yelled.  
Claire didn't know why she said that. She didn't love Bruce and neither this version of him. She respected Batman and they were teammates. Still, it was wierd to say that to another man. Her last relationship was with Ustin. And that was a long time ago.  
"I just realized this. Maybe we can take it easy."  
"Easy? We already make out when the Syndicate isn't watching."  
Claire tried to process that without looking like an idiot.  
"Yes. And we should..."  
"Make it official?" He asked." Well, it is the time we would do that. And nobody will try to object. You are the most powerful being around here and I'm the richest and smartest." He grinned.  
"No... I mean take a pause."  
It was Wayne's time to pale a bit.  
"What?"  
"I need time to think about it."  
"What's to think about it?"  
"A lot. I love you and it's complicated. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do and Gotham waits for you."  
He glared at her and now more than sure hated her but, he put on his mechanic mask and left the Fortress without a word.  
"Smooth." Jordan said from the small device in her year.  
"Shut up. Like you could have reacted better." She responded.  
"With all due respect Claire, I think he could have." Flash's voice was heard.  
"Whatever. We all know this universe is messed up. I don't need more stress."  
"Kala is right. We should stay mature."  
"Like Owl and Ultra? Maybe Batsy and Supes-"  
"Jordan. I dare you finish that sentence." She growled.  
"Nevermind Claire. Jeez. It was just a joke. Let's ignore this." GL laughed.  
"We can't. Obviously Clarion and Owlman have a thing and it's not known by the rest of the CS. You have to play along Claire." J'onn spoke with calm. He was the voice of reason this time.  
"Thank you J'onn."  
They discussion ended and Claire, still in her Ultrawoman red costume began looking around the place. In the big picture it was the same, but very different from her Fortress of Solitude. Instead of souvenirs and objects from all around Earth, there were a lot of armours, swords, shurikens, shields and so on. But the most heart-aching part, was her parent's statues. They were replaced by Zod's and Faora-Ul's statues.  
"This doesn't make any sense."  
Kala Jor-El began looking through her library and found the same stuff. So she went to the room with the space ship she was brought to Earth.  
This one was larger and darker. She looked around and accidentally started a hologram. Of Zod.  
"(My dear daughter,)" He began talking in Kryptonian. "( I know that for an eight year old to acomodare to this life, but you must. If you see this hologram, it means the Phantom Zone is gone... and you are its last survivor...)"  
He talked about how she was destined to rule the world. What bullshit, Claire thought. He wasn't her father. Why would Zod do that?  
'Ultrawoman' stopped the hologram and went to her bedroom in the Fortress. It was... glamorous and full of expensive things. It was better than nothing.  
Krypto, or better say Phantom, came her in bed, even her dog was different. Claire wondered about Zara and Billy. What if they were worse ?

* * *

In my lovely head canon, Clarion ( yes, I chosen that name as a metaphor for Ultrawoman, such a girly name for a tyrant) and Bruce (Owlman) to be together. They attended the League and plotted together, they destroyed the monastery, founded the CS and now are in a relanshionship. I wanted to write an 'M' rated scene with them, but I couldn't find myself to do it. If you want to, go ahead. Write it and PM me about it.  
With all sincerity, Ultrawoman loves herself. And sees Bruce more as an ally/ friend with benefits then a boyfriend/husband.  
And yep. Clarion and Lex were together and they both have their versions. Pick which is the more rational one. I mean, come on, Kala lied to him about her powers and it ended with both of them hating each orher. And Luthor's lawyers were awful. And they're dead.


	19. Chapter 19

Superwoman 19

The rest of the founders were in Luthor's lair. It was odd. The walls were too white and all they could do was watch TV and look at the glass walls to see the fish.  
"This is very boring." Flash broke the silence. "All we did was eat, sleep, watch fish-"  
"I talked to Batman." J'onn J'onzz said as he entered the room.  
"Did you tell him about Owlman?" Green Lantern smirked.  
"No. And none of us should. It would damage Bruce and Claire's friendship."  
Jordan grunted, he wanted to say something else but didn't.  
"Guys. I think you should see this." Diana said as she watched the plasma TV.  
The men went and saw of what seemed propaganda of the Crime Syndicate. The 'commercial' went on how the first seven brought order.  
"Scaring people won't bring peace." Aquaman said after it ended.  
"And we were portrayed like..." Diana tried to explain.  
"Gods?" Jordan responded.  
"Yes. And Claire looked so..."  
"Evil and powerful?"  
"Yes. I wonder what the 'U' stands for." Aquaman asked.  
"I stands for 'power'." Lex said as he entered the room.  
Everyone looked at him.  
"I heard your friend, Superwoman, saying that when she left Ultrawoman in her cell."  
"Ohh... So can you answer us a question?" Aquaman spoke.  
"Of course." Lex smiled at them  
"Who are the hero's here?"  
Luthor's smile fell and he exhaled.  
"Only a few of us are alive."  
"What do you mean."  
"The Crime Syndicate killed them."  
Nobody said a word.  
"Only Ra's and I are left. Jokester was killed the day before I came after you."  
"Who killed him?" Flash asked.  
"I don't know. But I think it's Owlman. Speaking of him, Martian, I need you to access Ultrawoman's memories. I need passwords and she knows them all."  
J'onn nodded and they all followed Lex to Clarion's cell. They looked at her and even through she was in pyjamas, she was scary.  
She stared at them as Ra's Al Gul gave her more of the serum. He then left Lex and the JL members alone with her.  
Martian ManHunter went to her and tried to reach her memories, but she blocked them.  
"I know how to block these things Martian." She smirked.  
"How?" J'onn asked as he backed away from the prisoner.  
"A Martian showed me. You look strikingly similar to him. Twins perhaps?"  
"Don't ask questions." Lex glared at her.  
"Why? Because you say so? Give me a break."  
Lex looked away from her and took the hero's outside, leaving her alone once again.  
"She seems nice..." Green Lantern said to make things less awkward.  
"Nice like a psycho." Flash added." I think she made the room colder with her powers just so she can freak us out. You know, if they still worked."

* * *

"Today's meeting is about the order in our..."  
Claire, dressed in her Ultrawoman costume, was trying to pay attention to the meeting. Owlman was bumbling about how to keep everyone scared so they won't do something against them. Odd.  
In fact, this all expierence is odd. From Bruce's behavior to how different Diana and everyone else acted. This was not her life, her world or her universe. They were not her friends, even through they were all nice to her. More than sure because she was the head of the Crime in here.  
Claire looked again at Owlman as he spoke. He was so not like Batman. This Bruce liked showing off, used guns, had a mechanical armour and cared only for his benefit. This wasn't her friend. Batman may be...Batman. But her Bruce did that because he didn't have any powers. He had to fight at night, if not, he would be just another nut if fought through the day. Bruce was smart. He would rather use his skills and intellect, then punch. Batman was also remarkable at fighting.  
Still, now she felt like she betrayed their platonic relanshionship by kissing back Owlman. If Bruce found out, he would loose trust in her...forever. And Claire couldn't loose him. Batman was her best friend... ok, that sounded weird.  
Back one the discussion, Owlman ended and sat right beside her. She smiled at him. He smiled back.  
The meeting went on about how they should take a vacation, because there were no threats for them.  
So now, Claire found herself in the Wayne Manor, which was the same as the one from her universe, but had more devices in it and overall, more modern. The two sat in the Manor's modern kitchen, wich had a few at the garden. The two were drinking tea. Claire stood up and while drinking she looked at the window, admiring the garden while Bruce was sitting at the table. Claire was in a feminine black dress, with red heals and a red jacket one her. She didn't quite like this 'sexy' outfit, and the dress barely reach her knees. But this was one of Clarion's clothes, not hers. Bruce was dressed smart casual.  
"If we find the rest of the Legion and kill them-"  
"For how long have we been trying to kill them?" She interrupted Bruce.  
"You know. Since I started to take control over Gotham and you over Metropolis."  
"Why don't we try letting them go?"  
He stared at her and then glared.  
"Clarion. You are a goddamn hypocrite. You are the Queen of not letting go and you tell me that? You are the one that ruined her ex husbands life! You always try to ruin his happiness and countless times you-"  
"I get it!" Claire yelled back at him. "If I will ignore Lex, will you stop this nonsense?"  
Bruce started laughing at her.  
"You're joking."  
"I'm not." She responded.  
"Let's call Lois Lane and tell her her favorite heroine is taking zen and tai chi classes." He grinned at her." What kind of pills are you taking? You are unusually nice and caring since you got your haircut. Did you kill Lex and didn't tell me? That's cheating. I didn't get to kill all the rebels in Gotham. Hell, I don't even know what Jokester's secret identity was."  
"No... Is there a problem with me acting like this?" She tried to be more assertive.  
"No. But you freaked out the Syndicate today."  
"What?"  
"Come on. You must have seen their reactions. They were hilarious. Green Lantern and Flash made a conspiracy about your hair. The shorter, the better mood."  
Bruce continued laughing. He stopped when he saw Ultrawoman was taking the joke personal.  
"But you know I love you just the way you are." He stood up. And walked to her and held Claire by the waist.  
"I know that you can kill me if you want, but at least you will do it."  
And Bruce began to kiss her. Claire kissed back so she wouldn't be suspicious to him. As they kissed, Bruce tried to get off her red jacket. He threw it away across the kitchen that and then he began undoing his belt.  
"No... No. No."  
"Come on. Alfred left the Manor for week long vacation. This place is ours."  
"No... I am not in the mood." She stopped kissing.  
"Well what about this Clar?"  
Bruce then began kissing her neck. Claire never felt so good before and she accidentally moaned.  
"No." Claire pulled him away and went to the table. "Not in the mood."  
He looked a bit devastated.  
"Come on Clar, you never do this. In fact I always was ok with it when you began kissing me and wanting more."  
Claire turned her head so Bruce wouldn't see her blush. She was grateful she deactivated the small bug in her ear. Her colleagues and friends would certainly torment her with this if they found out. Why was this happening to her? She was the most responsible adult on the planet.  
"Sorry. But I'm-"  
"Not in the mood. I got it." He rolled his eyes. "Clarion, you are a difficult woman to love, but also impossible to ignore."  
This time Claire blushed even harder. Was it normal for a thirty year old to blush? Did this Bruce see her? Of course he did. He was smirking right now.  
"More tea?" Bruce simply asked.  
"No. I'm going home."  
"What is wrong with you?" He glared at her. "It's me, isn't it? You got bored of me."  
"No I didn't. I just need some time."  
He looked at her in the eyes and the sighed.  
"Fine."  
Claire then felt a vibration from the device in her year. Someone was trying to contact her.  
"I need to go."  
"Where?" He asked impatiently.  
"None of your bussines." Claire said as she went in the garden and flew away.  
She was now at the same level as clouds. And no airplanes could be seen. She activated the device  
"What?"  
"Why did you deactivated the bug? Something happened?" Luthor's voice could be heard.  
"No. I just didn't want to appear suspect."  
"Oh. Well, I need you to go to the WatchTower and crash a bit the system. I need to fly to Chile."  
"Ok. How much time?"  
"Five hours. I have a good jet."  
Claire nodded and then went to this worlds WatchTower.  
Entering the Computer room, she observed that it looked the same as the one from her universe. Claire sat down at the computers and began tasting. Claire heard someone enter and immediately stopped and thought about a good excuse.  
"Why hello there."  
Damn it. It was WonderWarrior. That woman just gave the wrong vibe.  
"Diana... What a pleasure. What brings you in here?"  
"I saw you coming in this room and I wanted to chat a bit with you." The amazon smirked.  
"Ohh...ok." Claire smiled a bit.  
Diana began walking around.  
"You changed Kala Zod."  
Claire paled a bit. Oh no. She found out.  
"No. I didn't." 'Ultrawoman' said quite defensive.  
"Yes you did. And I'm glad."  
"No...Wait. What?"  
"Well, for a change, you don't spend as much time with Owlman and you began to ignore him."  
"No. I was-"  
"Don't lie to me Kala!" Diana shouted. "I..." The warrior tried to say the right words." I... always wanted to tell you something."  
"Ok... What?"  
"I..."  
Diana then paced slowly to Claire and looked her in the eyes. She then kissed 'Ultrawoman'. It was a small kiss. But a kiss nonetheless.  
In that moment, Claire saw Owlman at the door.  
"Ohh shit! Bruce. This isn't what it looks like!"  
Owlman glared at Claire and left the room without a word. Claire could hear Diana laugh a bit.  
"He can't take a bit of competition."  
Claire was paralizesed. WonderWarrior then went out the door, but not before kissing Claire's cheek.  
Claire was left with the computers alone. She right on the spot began tasting at superspped.  
"Are you kidding me? This League should be called 'Clarion and her bitches'!"  
Damn it. Claire forgot she left her ear device on.  
"I can hear you Hall. Shut up."  
"Come on. This is why you turned off the bug? You don't want us to find out? I wonder if the rest of the Syndicate has a secret crush on you." Flash joked.  
"Guys. Lex needs this system down for at least five hours. You're not helping."  
"Geez. Learn to take a joke."  
"I need to talk to Claire." Lex said.  
"Yes?"  
"Listen up carefully. I didn't get the passwords and codes from Clarion, but I still have some codes from different sources."  
Claire then began once again to hack the system with Luthor's help. He was so different from the Lex Luthor she knew.  
"Bingo."  
"Good. See you later."  
Claire grinned and left the room. She was going to stay in the WatchTower and make sure nobody finds out. So, 'Ultrawoman' went to the cafeteria. Once she entered, she saw WonderWarrior and Owlman fight, all while some other villains were betting money who would brake a nose first.  
"What is going on in here?" She barely managed to say.  
"They fight for you. Isn't it obviously?"  
Kala Jor-El turned her head to see... Martian ManHunter.  
"Ohh...yeah. Should I do something?"  
"No. I bet that Owlman will brake a leg and I want to see that happening."  
Claire tried not to answer that.  
"I will be in the Computer room if somebody needs me."  
J'onn nodded.  
"Tracking Lex?"  
"Yes. But I think he's dead."  
"That explains the good mood."  
She sighed and went out of the cafeteria, but not before she heard...  
"My hand!" The amazon screamed.  
"I win the bet!"  
The 'I win!' part was probably evil Flash or evil Green Lantern.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kala Zod was in her cell, slightly regaining her powers. She could feel the adrenaline fade away. Kala then heard Ra's entering with the serum. It was now or never.  
In maters of seconds, Clarion stood up and broke his neck in a single move. Her mentors dead body looked lovely on the floor.  
"I guess the student finally surpassed the teacher." She grinned.

* * *

Right now, Lex Luthor arrived at his base in Chile. The rocky mountains were the perfect cover.  
The gates opened and he entered the mountain. He stepped out of the jet he piloted for the two hours and a quarter, and closed the gates.  
He needed to go back to his lair and expose Clarion to the Golden K. or this will be his last attempt to rebel.

* * *

Claire saw that everything went right so she left the WatchTower. She was flying above Gotham. Which was... clean, ordered and peaceful.  
"You like it?"  
Claire panicked and turned her head to see her evil self...in pajamas.  
"It's nice..."  
"Of course it is. Bruce helped me redesign Gotham." Clarion smiled.  
"Why aren't you trying to kill me? Not that I don't apreaciate the niceness, but..."  
"I've ways been the kind of person that would rather talk than fight... I guess you are too."  
Claire nodded.  
"Can I get my belt back?"  
Claire first changed in her Superwoman costume and handed Clarion her belt. Her counterpart changed in the Ultrawoman costume.  
"Good. Would you like to fly around?"  
"Ok." Claire said.  
She didn't expect Clarion to beak calm and nice. Not after everyone gave her the idea that Ultrawoman was a psychotic alien.

* * *

Lex arrived at his underwater lair in the Indian Ocean and passed the JL members with the Golden K. that was in a leather box. Nothing happened. They were unharmed and Ultrawoman was in her cell.  
Lex smiled to himself as he opened the cell but he quickly panicked. Ra's dead body was there.  
Lex knew it wouldn't be so easy to defeat her.

* * *

"So... Bruce flirted with you?"  
Kala Jor-El nodded as she drank her milkshake.  
"He would do that. Sorry for feeling awkward. I guess you and your Bruce aren't a couple."  
Superwoman tried to ignore the fact that Clarion said 'your Bruce'.  
"Well... Owlman and I have been friends with benefits for a while...and nobody knows about us."  
"WonderWarrior has a-"  
"I know."  
"You do?" Claire finished her milkshake.  
"Yep. The only reason I didn't told her I am not interested was because she makes Bruce jealous."  
"Ohh..."  
"Did they ended up fighting?" Clarion took another sip from her milkshake.  
"In the cafeteria of the WatchTower. Everyone made bets."  
Instead of a furious reaction, Clarion shrugged.  
"Why doesn't this surprise me?" Ultrawoman rolled her eyes.  
"I thought you liked order."  
"I do. But I like feeling powerful even more. Order is just my main way of getting power." Clarion smirked.  
They eventually flew off to 'The Fortress of Might'.  
"Geez. Lex is quite a idiot to put you in this situation. I mean, you are me and we're both good."  
Claire listened to Clarion as they entered the building and went to the Computer room.  
"You kill." Superwoman stated.  
"And there is no one to disregard the law. My Crime Syndicate keeps things in check."  
"While you blackmail the world leaders and scare the people."  
"At least they will think twice before trying to rob someone."  
Superwoman said nothing, and Ultrawoman tried to take advantage of that.  
"We are the same. We both fight for the greater good."  
"I don't kill. Everyone needs a second chance."  
"To what? Do it again? All my life I wanted order and discipline and look where it got me." Clarion showed around the plaza, which was organized and no sign of trouble could be seen." So what if they're afraid? They are safe and can live happily simple lives."  
"Clarion, I know I may seem..."  
"Too girl-scout? You kinda' do."  
"But you can't take the freedom of speech. That's not ok."  
"But is it ok to shut up while everyone does bad?"  
"That's not what I'm saying. You can try being more..."  
"Like you? As in I should have more empathy?"  
"Yes."  
"You know where 'empathy' got me? In a fucking divorce. That's where. I gave my everything to Lex and once he got bored of me he threw me out on the streets."  
"You-"  
"Lex fucking lied to you Claire! He's a bastard no matter what. Would you like to hear my version of what happened?"  
Superwoman wanted to respond but her ear device started buzzing. She took it out of her ear and looked at it.  
Claire then crushed it in her hands.  
Clarion smirked.

* * *

"Shit! Ultrawoman got Supes." Hall yelled.  
"Calm down guys. We can-"  
"There is a signal!" J'onn yelled.  
"What?" Lex question it.  
"The Fortress of Might."  
"It's a trap. I know it."  
"We can at least try."

* * *

"And this is my version of the story...''

''Wow...''

''I know. Do you like my Fortress?''  
"I prefer my Fortress of Solitude." Superwoman shrugged.  
"Nice name. Where did the idea came from?"  
The two sat and looked at the hologram of Krypton in the library.  
"When I built it, and then recreated and installed every bit of the technology my parents gave me, it was the only thing that reminded me of...the place I should have been. It made me feel..."  
"In solitude?"  
"Yes. What about you?"  
"My father, Zod, always told me I was born to be a mighty leader someday."  
Claire coughed a bit.  
"You mean Jor-El."  
"No. I mean Zod." Replied Clarion.  
"You got wrong. My parents are Jor-El and Lara."  
"Nope. Zod and Faora. I grew up with them in the Phantom Zone and when I was eight, they sent me to Earth."  
"My parents sent me as a baby on Earth."  
"...Well, we shouldn't argue on that."  
"Yes. Maybe we're both right and it's just this Universe trespassing messing with us."  
"Yeah... I want to show you something."  
Ultrawoman then took Claire to her Command room.  
"Speaking of, there are an infinity of Universes and different versions of ourselves."  
One small hologram of Earth appeared and dozens other identical holograms popped out.  
"In this one, our parents never met, in this, humans have four eyes, in this, a version of us lived happily on Krypton and never knew Earth existed. The list goes on."  
"Impressive. It takes the String Theory to another level."  
"Yes. And I've found that they all derive from Earth One. If that version disappears while it is in another universe, all the other universes collapse."  
"And you found Earth One."  
"No."  
"Oh.."  
"Lex did."  
Superwoman gave her a look.  
"You are the original." Clarion spoke with seriousness.  
"...What?"  
"Do you really think Lex would choose you because you are a version of me that beliefs in human rights? He wants someone that if I'd kill, I'll lose too."  
"But...how?"  
"I snooped a bit in his lab after I killed Ra's al Ghul. It was easier than it's sounds."  
Claire stared at Clarion with a shocked face.  
"So..."  
"I won't kill you or destroy your world. I just want you to tell me where is Lex keeping the Golden Kriptonite. We are friends."  
Superwoman didn't know what to say and started pacing.  
"Take your time. I am not in a hurry." Ultrawoman smiled.  
Claire didn't knew where the Golden K. was right now. Lex must have took it by now.  
"He didn't tell me." Claire said calmly.  
"Ohh... Ok. Robots. Put her in the bubble."  
"What?"  
Superwoman was then zapped by one of Ultrawoman's robots. The robots then created a glass sphere shaped cell for her.  
Kala Jor-El then tried to escape it. She used her ice-breath, heat vision and a controlled tornado. Nothing. She could only sit in this glass ball.  
"Don't be sad. No one can touch you in there Supes."  
"It's indestructible. Isn't it?"  
"Owlman and I tested it. It quite is indestructible in fact. Nice deduction by the way."  
A loud stud was heard in the other side of the room. From the dust and broken ice, Lex Luthor stood along with a few hero's.  
"Clarion."  
"What is your problem Lex? Can't a girl have the world at her feet?" She glared at him. "You snake. Do you really think I'm that stupid to let you win?"  
Ultrawoman used her super speed and took the gun with Golden K. and carefully not to get exposed, she threw it away in the wall and broke it.  
"Noo!"  
"You will never win. Get used to it."  
The JL members then tried to attack Ultrawoman. But failed, her robots caught each one of before they had the chance.  
"I see you brought the rest of the gang. How lovely."  
"Ultrawoman stop."  
"Where is Owlman's version? Is he dead? Ohh... Never mind. I already won."  
She levitated to each one of the original seven in Earth One. Taking her time to see each one of them.  
"You know... We aren't quite that different if you think."  
"No. We will never do what you do." Diana spoke with hate.  
"Tsk tsk. I fight for order and peace. My Syndicate and I just have better methods."  
Ultrawoman then flew back Superwoman.  
"See you in a few."  
And with that Ultrawoman was gone. Lex didn't thought much and escaped from his robot. He then went to Superwoman and deactivated the bubble.  
"How?" Asked Claire a bit scared that this Lex knew so much about this place.  
"You don't want to know..."  
The rest of the robots tried to attack but Superwoman used her ice breath and frozen them.  
Superwoman then helped her team mates escape.  
"Go after Clarion and keep her busy. I will try to fix the gun."  
Superwoman nodded at what Lex ordered, even through it was weird.  
When Claire and the other JL members left the room, they found the counter parts of the Crime Syndicate.  
"Well, they were faster than I thought." Wonder Warrior smirked.  
"Superwoman. Admit that you are defeated and hand Lex." Clarion spoke with grace and authority.  
The enemies looked at each other and then the Green Lanterns started fighting. It didn't take long before everyone started fighting his or her counterpart.  
While all this chaos was happening, Owlman moved to the room that Ultrawoman previously locked their good counterparts. Where was his version? Was he dead?  
Bruce ignored those thoughts and went in. He saw Lex Luthor trying to assemble a gun.  
"Lex."  
The bald man stopped and gave Owlman a look.  
"Owlman."  
The men glared at each other.  
"What makes you think you are going to win this time?" Owlman mocked. "You never were good enough anyways."  
That was a double burn on Luthor's part. The first reference was his failed marriage with Clarion, second, was his uselessness in defeating the Syndicate.  
Then, piercing the massive wall, Ultrawoman and Supedwoman used their heat vision to fight each other.  
Lex quickly grabbed his repaired gun and tried to shot Ultrawoman. Owlman shot in his armour and the two started fighting each other.  
Meanwhile, Clarion hit Claire without mercy and then hit her so hard, Claire fell down and made a hole in the ground. Ultrawoman flew down to her and laughed.  
In that moment, Superwoman got an idea. She used her super speed and grabbed Lex, who was fighting Owlman and she flew out with him though the walls and went outside fast.  
"We should switch." She then left him outside of the Fortress of Might.  
"Yes. Great idea. But what about Owlman? He has-"  
Ultrawoman and Batman exited the Fortress.  
"Go!" Superwoman yelled at Lex.  
As Superwoman and Owlman fought, Ultrawoman levitated down to Lex. He held his gun at his back.  
"Come on. Punch me. In the face." She mocked.  
Lex was going to be damned if he let this moment pass by.  
Moments later...  
"Auu! Auch! My HAND!" Lex cried his life out.  
Besides him, Ultrawoman laughed.  
"They don't call me Woman of Steel for nothing."  
"Stop laughing!"  
"Why? You know your desperate cries are music to my ears!"  
He pointed the gun at her.  
"A gun? Really? I'm bulletproof and I ruined your previous plan."  
Ultrawoman didn't know Lex had the gun with the Golden Kryponite. She was too caught up in her pride to verify with her X-Ray vision. He pointed at her as he heard all the other counter parts fight each other. She moved right in front of him. Lex the shot Ultrawoman in the abdomen.  
She fell down, bleeding.  
Owlman and Superwoman stopped and stared. Then the others appeared...shocked.  
"Nooo!" Owlman yelled. Superwoman held him back.  
WonderWarrior went to Ultrawoman and started doing a first aid procedure of cardiac massage.  
"Even if you save her, she won't have the powers anymore." Lex broke the silence.  
The other Crime Syndicate members looked at each other. Evil Green Lantern flew away, evil Flash run away, Martian Hunter teleported along with AquaLord.  
The JL looked at the defeated Owlman and Diana.  
"You bastar-" WonderWarrior never finished that question because WonderWoman caught her in her lasso.  
"Enough." Diana spoke loud and clear.

* * *

In a few hours, in Metropolis, Lex Luthor broadcasted to the planet that the Syndicate was deafeated. Owlman and the amazon warrior were now in prison and Ultrawoman, the former ruler of the planet, was now powerless in a special cell. Her bleeding stopped and now she looked at the tv, wich displayed Luthor being loved by everyone.

At the end of the day, President Luthor recreated the portal and helped the JL members were now to go back in their universe.  
"And thank you all, again. I couldn't have done this without you."  
"No prob Lex." Flash smiled.  
"You are soo way better than our Lex." GL said as he shock hands with the newly elected President Lex.  
"You sure you don't need our help? The others CS guys are still free." Martian Manhunter asked worried.  
"No. The Syndicate is nothing without Ultrawoman. Now, she lost her powers and they will never even think about getting on our bad side. And Ultragirl and Marvel are dead for a good time"  
Superwoman stopped and thought about it. At least she didn't have to fight them.  
Then, as all the other thanks and goodbyes, the JL left this universe to back in theirs.

* * *

Wow! Long chapter. Isn't it?

Ohh well. I got a review from Anonymous. He or she asked me if I can do a series with young female Clark Kent. Well, at the moment I can not. I have school and exams and this fanfiction to finish. But I will write once I'm done with this one.


	20. Chapter 20

Superwoman 20

Superwoman, Flash, Green Lantern, WonderWoman, Aquaman and Martian Manhunter came back from the parallel universe and were now in the WatchTower.  
"I still think Flash's evil self dressed the worse." GL joked.  
"At least my evil safe had a good haircut." Flash backfired.  
"At least my-"  
"Guys. Stop it." The green Martian said." We won. Everything is good."  
"J'onn is right. Let's go home and be...happy?" Arthur smiled at his teammates.  
Someone entered the Conference Room. It was the Dark Knight, who came to the them.  
"Speaking of happy..." Flash whispered.  
"What the hell took you so long?" He glared.  
"Undercover mission. Ask Superwoman." Flash smirked.  
The rest of the team left the Worlds Finest alone. Bruce and Claire stared at each other.  
"Are you ok?" Bruce finally asked.  
"Yes."  
"How bad was it?"  
"Ultrawoman was a mass killed psychopath that controlled everything. Now she is powerless in prison cell."  
"Could be worse."  
"Look. I wasn't the nicest experience..."  
Superwoman the started levitating around. " Something happened while I was gone?"  
"Lex escaped prison...and he did it with the help of Joker."  
"When is he ever going to give up?"  
"That was my reaction too."

* * *

Right now, at The Legion of Doom, Lex sat at a big table with all the top criminals. Joker, Grodd, Poion Ivy, Doctor Freeze, Penguin, Aquaman's brother, Sinestro, Black Adam and a few others.  
"Why are we here?" The Yellow Lantern asked without patience. "This better be good."  
"It is, dear fellow." Luthor smirked." I would like to ask you all what you know about Kryptonians."  
"They're fast." Poison Ivy said.  
"They are stronger than us." The Atlantean added.  
"Heat vision and ice breath." Freeze told them.  
"More powerful then we could imagine." Grodd spoke.  
"They do good." Joker said while he played with a knife.  
"Great point Joker. They are loved by the masses. Now. What are their weaknesses?"  
"Kryptonite."  
"Magic?"  
"Public image." Grodd replied.  
"Good. Where do they get their powers?"  
"The sun." Sinestro barged in." Where are hinting Lex? A new plan?"  
Lex sighed in disgust.  
"I always have a plan you fool."  
"And why did you asked us those questions?" Black Adam inquired.  
"The two girls scouts won't leave this planet. But I have found the solution. In a crater from the beautiful Mongolia."  
Lex Luthor took a box out of his coat and opened it. A bright golden light could be seen.  
"It's show time!" Joker laughed like the maniac he is.

* * *

Back at the WatchTower, Batman, Superwoman and the rest of the JL members were either preparing or waiting for the Legion of Doom's next move. Everyone was doing something and Captain Marvel found Superwoman on the halls looking at Earth.  
"Claire."  
Claire wasn't paying attention to him. Still staring at the glass window.  
"Mom?"  
Superwoman then looked at him.  
"Sorry. Just trying to find out where Luthor is with one of my visions."  
"Ohh... I just wanted to check on you. Sarah is in France dealing with some robots of a crazy scientist along with Donna and FlashKid."  
"Good. I was wondering earlier where she is. What about you?"  
"Saved a plane from crashing before coming here." Bill smiled.  
"Ok Billy." Claire smirked.  
"Mom.. I told you to call me Bill. I'm going to college, you got to start me treating like an adult. I'm not the sidekick I used to be. " Marvel started to look embarrassed.  
"Well, I-"  
The emergency alarm was heard throughout the hall.  
"Attention. In Washington DC is an unatourized space ship. Green Lantern, Superwoman and Martian ManHunter..."  
The voice went on.  
"I have to go." Superwoman spoke as she was prepared to use her super speed.  
Captain Marvel nodded.

In a few minutes, the three of them wore in the capital of America. They were in front of the White House, while the president was trying to find a speech for the aliens.  
The sky was grey and dozens of tanks were on their positions in case something went bad. Like those tanks could make a difference. And dozens of journalists were filming and looking at the space ship.  
The space ship was huge and black, it stood so powerful and full of pride.  
Jordan wasn't so pleased.  
"This the space ship is floating right above us, is huge and it looks like it's built for war, not friendly travelings. And not to mention that their technology is way more advanced than ours."  
"I can't reach the minds of the ones in it. Superwoman, do you see anything?"  
"I can't see though it."  
Then Claire just stared at it. It looked familiar and not in a good way.  
Suddenly, the gate of the black space ship opened. Out of it, a... woman in black armour emerged. Appearing to be in her forties, she had short hair and a pair of nice green eyes. The red haired woman was smiling like she owned the place. But the most interesting thing about her her, was the glass mask she wore. She looked like an advanced astronaut. And a very cunning one.  
"Greetings planet Houston. My name is Faora-Ul. I came on the behalf of General Zod, the ruler of the Kryptonians."  
The second Faora stopped, everyone then stared at Superwoman. Faora picked that.  
"Greetings. What is your name?" She moved close to Kala.  
"Superwoman." Claire said with a tinge of pride.  
"(You are Kryptonian.)" It was statement and it was said in Kryptonian.  
"(Yes.)"  
"(How? The old Krypton was destroyed thirty years ago.)"  
"(I guess I'm lucky.)"  
Faora smirked and then turned to the President.  
"My Comander would like to speak to Superwoman."  
The President then looked at Superwoman in hope for her to be fine. Kala Jor-El nodded.  
"Of course."

Supergirl watched all that from a tv in France as Superwoman came into the space ship and then dissapeard. She couldn't believe it. The Phantom Zone criminals were alive.  
"What the Tartarus?" WonderGirl questioned.  
"I thought we were planet Earth..." FlashKid looked at Zara.  
Sarah Kent was right now scared. The Criminals will either force her and Claire to leave with them, or they will conquer Earth. Her and Claire had no chance to fight.

Superwoman was now in a the Command room of the ship. She was left alone by Faora.  
Claire looked at the room. It had that dark and powerful vibe.  
"Your father equipped himself with great honor."  
Superwoman turned back to see...Zod. He was not as scarier as Kala imagined. He looked more like a friendly uncle...with a big scar on his face.  
"How do you-"  
"I searched for you. Your parents hid you well."  
"You killed my Father."  
"I did. And not a day goes by that it does not haunt me. But if I had to do it again I would. I have a duty to my people, and I will not allow anyone to prevent me from carrying it out! I was born to protect Krypton, Jor-El protected Krypton his own way."  
"By sending me to it."  
"Yes. And just so it could be better, your Father lied to me and I searched all this time for a boy."  
Superwoman didn't respond. She glared at him.  
"Superwoman. I am not going to judge you for your parent's mistakes. I will give you the chance to live among your kind."  
"You're all criminals."  
"Tell me something I don't know... We are survivors. We were meant to be the last to stand."  
"I will not stand with criminals."  
Zod gave her a look.  
" I guess the thorn doesn't go far from the flower. And be it your way. Go to Houston and protect them while you can. I want a good fight destroying the last daughter of the El House."  
Claire grinned in her mind that he didn't find out about Sarah. But now that she thought about, Supergirl would want to fight...after she finishes hyper ventilating.  
"I will give you a headstart. But move fast." Zod smiled slyly.

Superwoman was then left back in Washington DC. Now, everyone was there. Batman, Supergirl, Captain Marvel and the rest of the League.  
The look on their faces said it all. They were scared. Except Batman, who probably lied to himself now that they were going to win. Everyone knew Kryptonians were the ones that came and now, they didn't look as trustful with her as they used to.  
So, Superwoman did the only thing she could do at the moment. She would explain the situation.  
"Before my parents sent me to Earth and Krypton would collapse, Kryptonians sent their criminals in the Phantom Zone..."

* * *

After she returned the WatchTower, the Justice League was trying to get a good plan.  
And General Zod destroyed the White House. Things were going against the clock.

General Zod was trying to decide how will he destroy planet Houston in the ruins of the "White House". Zod was in Kryptonian armour and sat grandiose in the mess of bricks and other human things along with Faora, his right hand. He was going to kill the sole daughter of that backstabbing Jor-El. Truth to be told, he wanted revenge.  
Suddenly, he heard someone come to him. But as he looked closer, there were two human men. One bald in a black human typical attire of someone of great importance, a...suit?,the other one was in a green and purple suit and had painted his face. Not to mention the green hair.  
" ... Hi! Lex Luthor." The bald man showed his hand. Zod didn't take it.  
No reaction from Faora either.  
"LEX LUTHOR! Possibly you've heard the name? the Greatest Criminal Mind on Earth! "  
"I told you this was a puny planet." Faora whispered to him from her glass mask. She took out her gun and pointed the men.  
"Whoa whoa whoa wait... why don't you get to know me better? "  
Faora pointed the gun at Lex.  
"WAIT! I can give you anything! The... the... the... the Burger King, unlimited freedom to maim and kill! PLUS! Lex Luthor's keen mind, Lex Luthor's savvy, Lex Luthor's school of career guidance... "  
"We already have this without you. You cannot bargain with what you don't have." Zod replied.  
"Oh Great One, what I am bargaining with is what YOU do not have: The Daughter of Jor-El, Kala."  
"The Daughter of Jor-El? "  
"I just said that." Lex said confused.  
"Jor-El? Our jailer?"  
"No, Jor-El the BASEBALL PLAYER... " Joker said sarcastically.  
Faora shot the ground before the green haired man.  
"Yes, Jor-El your jailer." Lex tried to reason. "Well, Your Excellency, as I explained earlier: I'm about the best there is. Along with...him." Luthor pointed at the clown. "But mainly me."  
"Good. Bring Kala Jor-El to the space ship. And we shall let you live Lex Luthor."  
Lex smiled to Joker. This was all going according to plan.

* * *

Back at the WatchTower, everyone was yelling. They held the debate in the Cafeteria so all members would have a say...it turned out a big mess. Claire couldn't stand this none sense, so she left to go to the Computer Room. On the way, Batman came to her. They were in the halls and could talk in peace now.  
"Diana and Aquaman plan to attack the criminals in an hour or so. What do you have to say about all of this?"  
"Too much chaos."  
"You're right. But-"  
"I need to go to the Fortress. See you in an hour or so."  
"What about Supergirl?"  
Claire's mind clicked.  
"You're right. I will go after her."

In the middle of nowhere in the Arctic, or more precisely, next to Superwoman's ice castle, Lex stepped out of his jet plane. And he now waited for Kala to show up.  
Lucky him. Superwoman and Supergirl flew down to him.  
"You-"  
"I'm here to help." Lex didn't let Kala finish the sentence.  
Superwoman glared at him.  
"Don't you-"  
"If your Kryptonian fellows are going to destroy the planet... I want at least to fight."  
Superwoman looked like she weighted the options. And then turned to her blond cousin.  
"Go in and wait for me."  
Supergirl nodded and followed the orders. Once she was gone, Superwoman looked him dead in the eye.  
"Lex."  
The way she said was name was different from others. Superwoman always said it with dread...but also with a hint of hope. It will make her fall even better.  
"I understand you can't stand me. But, just for this time...let's unite the powers of good and awesomeness to defeat the common enemy."  
Kala sighed.  
"Why should I trust you? From the day I met you, you tried to bring me down."  
Lex paused a bit.  
"I want the pleasure of killing a few Kryptonians."  
Superwoman glared at him.  
"Do you have any plan?" She asked sceptically.  
"In matter of fact, I do." I can reach their command system and crush it down. Without the shape ship functioning, they will be stuck here while we all beat them."  
Superwoman seemed unsure once again.  
"Lex... If you-"  
"I promise I do it for the planet."  
Actually, he really was doing it for the planet. But that phrase could be put to interpretation.  
"Ok. Stay here."  
She flew to the massive door.  
"What are you going to do?" Luthor asked impatiently.  
"None of your business."

* * *

Superwoman entered the Fortress and looked at Zara, who was tasting as fast as she could on a command system. Claire almost felt bad for what was she going to do.  
"Sarah."  
"Yes Claire."  
"I need to show you something."  
Zara followed Kala to the room with their most prized information and the two spaceships, which they were brought here.  
Superwoman tried to find the right words.  
"It seems like yesterday you arrived here and tried to learn English."  
Pausing, Claire looked at photos with the two of them and Billy. And not just them, Bruce, Diana, Donna, Martha and Jonathan Kent, everyone. It was good that she kept those memories in this room.  
"You were by my side every time I needed you. You never thought of yourself better than others just because you had these amazing power. In dire situations, you stayed calm and acted the way a great leader should: putting the violence only second. Sarah, you proved me countless times that you are ready."  
"Ready for what?" Supergirl had a confused look.  
Superwoman stared at her a bit and then took her cape off.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Just as my Mother gave it to me in time of hope and uncertainty, I give it to you, Superwoman."  
Sarah now held Claire's red cape in her hands.  
"No... I can't. This is yours. I am Supergirl, not Superwoman. Why... me?"  
"You will understand my actions one day."  
Superwoman then used super speed and locked Zara in there.  
"Kallaaa! Noo! Please let me help you! You don't have to do it alone!"  
Claire didn't need this now. This was the day she will avenge her parents. And Kala was ready to die fighting Zod.

Lex Luthor was still waiting outside when he saw Superwoman come to him. Without cape. She looked...not complete without it. Like a piece of her was missing.  
"You finally ditched the cape?" He mocked.  
Superwoman didn't respond.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Gotham, Metropolis, Paris, London, Tokio, and every major city in the world, the Justice League, Amazons and Atlanteans fought against the Kryptonians.  
Lucky for the Earth, these Kryptonian soldiers used laser guns and didn't manifest the powers of Superwoman and Supergirl. Except for durability.  
In Gotham, things were ugly. Batman, Nightwing and Batgirl were now in the streets...in broad daylight...and wounded.  
The three were surround by dozens of armoured Kryptonians.  
Suddenly, Supergirl came and used her heat vision to melt their weapons, she then defeated them. Once Supergirl was done, she glanced at the three.  
"Where is Superwoman? I can't find her." She almost cried.  
Batgirl and Nightwing were astonished to see so much desperation.  
"What do you mean you can't find her?" Batman growled.

* * *

Superwoman and Lex Luthor were in the capital of America. Which stood in ruins.  
"What do you think they are going to do if they win?" Luthor inquired as he stared at the space ship.  
"I don't know. But my best guess is...they are going to make it their own."  
"Ohh..."  
The Woman of Steel then took Lex by the shoulders.  
"Don't scream."  
She then flew fast and landed on the space ship. There, she used her heat vision to destroy the metal.  
In a few moments, they were in the space ship trying to figure out the hall. Claire used her X-Ray vision to see.  
"Over here."  
She eventually reached General Zod's Command room. Claire and Lex entered and she closed the metal doors.  
"Try to crack the codes fast."  
"I'm doing that right now. "  
Lex had no idea what he was doing. He just pushed buttons randomly and tried to look like he had the situation in control.  
General Zod entered the room along with Faora. Lex paused a bit and looked at Zod.  
"General, I brought Kala Jor-El to you."  
Superwoman stared at Luthor in disgust.  
"Luthor, you poisonous snake! "  
"I would like if you would do the honour of crowing me this planets sole ruler." He ignored Kala.  
General Zod nodded.  
"You've done well, Lex Luthor. I hereby decree you Houston's ruler."  
"You mean Earth."  
"No. I mean Houston. When we found the astronauts, they said Houston."  
"Yes. That is the place where they talk with them. We don't function on a planetary level."  
Zod and Faora nodded in understanding as they now notice that Superwoman disappeared. Their smiles fell.  
"Wait. Where has she gone?" Faora glared around.  
"Probably used super speed while you left the door open." Lex spoke nonchalantly.  
Both Zod and Faora glared at him.  
"I brought her here. It's not my-"  
"You will not get the planet if we don't see her dead. Faora, kill him."  
"Kill me? Lex Luthor? Extinguish the greatest criminal flame of our age? Eradicate the only man on Earth with..."  
"Kill him! " Zod yelled.  
"...Superwoman's weakness?"  
Faora stopped and glanced at Zod. He sighed.  
"We ,Kryptonians, don't have weaknesses."  
Lex grinned and took out a piece of green Kryptonite out of a leather pocket.  
"I would beg to differ."  
General Zod and Faora fell on the ground.  
"This is just a little piece of your hometown."  
Lex then put it back.  
"But because I , the Greatest criminal mind of Earth, am doing a good business with you... I am not going to use kryptonite on you."  
Now Zod and Faora were standing still, the effects of the green rock were gone.  
"Fine. You get the planet, we get to kill her." Zod said.  
"And don't forget her cousin." Lex smiled.  
"Who?"  
"Her cousin. The daughter of-"  
"Zor-El? My stars! Are there any Kryptonians we don't know about?" Zod interrupted.  
"No. Just these two."  
"Good. We are going to kill them both."  
Lex Luthor grinned. The girls scouts will be gone and he will get to control the planet. And it was win-win situation. The General only wanted revenge and he will get the world at his feet. This was going to be good.

* * *

Superwoman was flying to Metropolis as Supergirl appeared and now flew next to her.  
"Sarah-"  
"You don't trust me!"  
"I do!"  
"Then what the hell?"  
"Lex tricked me. He is working hand in hand with Zod."  
"The snake! But you are the one that trusted him!"  
"I know! I'm going to explain to you everything after we defeat them!"  
The two flew through the sky as fast as bullets and pierced the clouds without problems as they talked.  
"You really think we are going to win?"  
"We have to."  
"What is Zod's plan?"  
"Get revenge on us and kill us, while Lex gets to rule the planet."  
"Damn. Well, here is your cape.'' Supergirl handed Claire her cape.  
They finally reached Metropolis, which was attacked by hundreds of Kryptonians.  
"What shall we do?" Supergirl turned to Superwoman. "We can't kill them Kala."  
"They don't seem to be criminals. They seem to be accelerated genesis chamber babies. They must have grown up in a short time and become soldiers."  
"Now that you mention...yes. But-"  
"I'm going to freeze them, while you use you take their guns and melt them."

* * *

General Zod activated on the command system as he looked at the hologram of Earth.  
"How is the invasion going?" He asked as he looked at all the cities that were attacked.  
"It's backfiring. Our troops started losing." A robotic female voice spoke in monotone.  
"WHAT?"  
"It's backfiring. Our troops sta-"  
"I've heard that! What do you mean that we are losing?"  
"Kala Jor-El and Zara Zor-El are-"  
"Not those two pathetic excuses of a Kryptonian! How?"  
"They have powers and other beings with special capabilities are-"  
"What powers?"  
"They beam off the yellow suns UV rays. And they mastered the gravity of Earth. That was all our data could collect about the two.  
"And can I try? Can I have these powers too?"  
"It would be unstable. You're body isn't prepared. You need time."  
"Then I shall have time."

* * *

Thanks a lot for all the over 5,500 of you guys. I want to thank you for the reviews, follows, faving, all of that. It means a lot. And for Scimitar X,

you will see more of Batman.


End file.
